


i need a hero!

by comic4244, gaylie



Series: comic & gaylie's RPs [8]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Corruption, Friends With Benefits, Hero Society, M/M, Revolution, Secret Identities, Slow Burn, Underfell, slow burnish???, undertale with quirks, you will yell at the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Though it might sound exciting and fantastic at first, a hero society is not always just fun and jokes. The people that don't get the chance to be a hero get left behind, forgotten and abused by an economy that is crueler than any villain. And the people that try to simply help and better the world are treated as criminals compared to those that get paid to do so.The Judge is an unregistered hero, hunted by the police for nothing but trying to help and save people, though that never stopped them from helping for no pay, out of the pure good of their soul. Unbeknownst to them, they've grown a much bigger following in fans than they would've ever expected, though not even that will help them with their own personal problems and the growing hostility of the government, police and legal hero towards them.The Red Revolution is working to try and make things better, working against the government to support illegal 'heroes' that help without a license and to help the normal people in things that fall forgotten to the government. And sometimes that includes taking in and helping an innocent little skeleton, seeming to be crushed by the growing burden of his cruel job.





	1. don't sleep with my regulars, it's awkward

**Author's Note:**

> this is a teaser chapter for a future fic, so get excited everyone ;)
> 
>  the judge was actually a old friend's of mine, she has a story about him and everything. tho i just took the costume really, thats the only connection, you dont need to know anything to get this story.
> 
> this design is ibeta's, i just tweaked it up and gave it some of my florish, enjoy.  
> visual of The Judge's costume (drawn by comic4244)  
> 

An explosion occurred, blocking the view for the news cameraman, the news reporter woman screaming into her microphone of what just happened. She was talking fast as she tried to fill in the viewers of what they currently couldn’t see through the smoke or might have missed. The villain that was currently making a ruckus downtown had slammed his fist into one of the buildings, making debris go flying in different directions, a puff of smoke covering the villain entirely. 

 

There were three heroes on the scene, one in the air trying to grab people and get them out of the way from falling objects. Another on another building trying to shoot purple like lasers at the villain, some sort of electricity surrounding the lasers and soon the villain’s body, but it seemed to barely do affect. Then there was another hero that was trying to catch people and objects from the building that was hit, trying to keep damage at a medium. 

 

The situation was out of control, only one hero was able to try and attack the villain and more heroes weren’t exactly close by and would take a while in getting there. That was until a figure appeared, small in height but their body moving gracefully. 

 

The figure wore a dark grey, high collar shirt with golden trim, black designs on the bottom of the sharp points of the shirt. There were three belts on their waist, two black belts and one larger golden sash with a buckle. A golden chain attached from one belt to the other, going from the right side and behind to their left side. They had matching dark grey pants with white knee high boots with a golden heel and four golden straps going from the ankle all the way up to their knee. The same could be said about their gloves, elbow high white gloves with four golden straps and golden chains hanging from one strap from each arm. Over it all they had a long pure white cape, the white hood over a dark grey hood, a golden cloth over the chest and shoulders, keeping the cape in place.

 

Last but not least, was the mask they wore. A white hard mask that covered their face, a bright smile carved into the mask, two holes where the eyes would be, two lines going down his face, and a delta rune symbol on the forehead. Everyone knows about the delta rune, it was a symbol for monsters, the symbol of their old way of life. The symbol of the old royal family and one of justice and love.

 

With bright white eye lights, the being flew up to the villain, who was scoffing at the other’s arrival. The small one giggled at him, looking up at him almost playfully. “i think yer tantrum is done, my friend!”

 

“You little-!” The villain looked offended and outraged at the comment, moving to swipe at the small mask being. But they moved out of the way with barely any effort. 

 

“haha, i think it’s time fer yer  _ judgement _ !” They said, as they placed their hand onto the arm of the villain, and barely even a second later the villain howled in pain. The villain fell, beaten with only a touch. Before anyone could quite register what just happened, the masked being teleported above, onto a building. Waving goodbye to them all, they said. “welp, time fer my es- _ cape _ !” They laughed as they moved their cape infront of their body, to put emphasize to his pun. Before they vanished, disappeared from sight.

  
  


This might’ve only been the first time Red seen this ‘hero’ - The Judge, as people would end up calling them a little while later - but it still marked a very important day for Red. It’s barely been a year since he had started his ‘revolution’ with his closest friends Grillby and Marco, the movement growing slowly. But that day, that day that The Judge appeared, an unlicensed ‘hero’ as he would later find out, a  _ criminal, _ using their quirk illegally for no money or attention, popularity or profit. Just to  _ help _ . Out of the pure good in their heart.

 

_ This _ was what Red wanted to achieve with his revolution. Heroes that did their job to  _ help. _ Heroes that would see the victim first, the criminal second, and  _ themselves, _ their  _ paycheck _ , a lot less after that. After all, if you’re not willing to put helping others above  _ all else _ , how can you possibly call yourself a hero?   
  
Well a lot of people did. A lot of people that would let them  _ down. _ They would see a soft monster getting picked on, bullied, and would turn their head away, thinking this was a problem too petty for their time. Thinking they are off working times, they’re not going to get paid for helping a young monster with his bullies.

 

People that would promise help, would promise for things to get better, only to never come back to fulfill their promises, the monsters in need forgotten, or maybe not even. Maybe they know fully well who they left behind, simply deciding they weren’t worth their money.

 

People that would see a small child crying, asking them for help with their abusive family, only to get a disinterested, “Sorry kid, that’s not part of my job. Maybe you just need to talk it out, have you tried that?”

 

Red has seen many people wronged by heroes. By heroes doing their job for the money and not to help.

 

But  _ this _ hero - no, this  _ criminal  _ \- was different. They weren’t doing this for the money. They were putting themselves at  _ risk _ to help others.  _ This _ is what showed Red, what showed  _ all _ of them, that the heroes they desired  _ existed. _ They just had to  _ push through _ . Just had to get it in the government’s head, the hero agencies, the school’s and the  _ people’s, _ that  _ those _ were the heroes they  _ needed. _

 

This day, this day when Red was watching this selfless monster on TV, turning it off only to do more research online - finding out that they were now officially a fugitive, that next time The Judge would show up, they’d be treated as a criminal - this day brought the inspiration, the motivation Red needed. Needed to grow his revolution. To officially welcome Alphys in their ranks, to let her bring in Mettaton, later even Undyne joining them through Marco. It was what he needed to hold the speeches that inspired hundreds to thousands of people to support them, join them, donate to them.

 

It’s been four years since that day. Four years since their revolution had grown to something stable, something big, something  _ known. _ They weren’t just some thugs on the streets sketching anarchy graffiti on the walls. They were the  _ Red Revolution. _ They were something you’d hear on the media, the news, the internet,  _ every day. _

 

At this point the captains and commanders had grown to Red like a family. They were a team, working together to try and make the world a better place, while trying to juggle their private life as well. 

 

Undyne had quit her hero training and finished her training to a police officer just a year ago. Alphys was demoted to lab assistant when her absences became more frequent, though she kept that job at least to support herself and the revolution. 

 

And then there was Grillby. It was one thing having someone in the police or an ex state scientist in your ranks, it definitely had given them chances at times. But Grillby? Red doubted that any of the captains and commanders could deny that Grillby’s bar was by far their most favorite thing. Not just could Grillby assure them privacy by renting them a private room, but the food and drinks were great, and on the job or no, they simply loved coming here. 

 

And it wasn't just the Red Revolution either. Grillby’s had regulars before, they were a common occurrence for him, just as some regulars starting to come less or more. Though it did catch his attention when a short skeletal monster started to come by more and more often. 

 

Skeletons were rare, Grillby himself never seen any outside of Red's family, yet this guy seemed nowhere related to him. 

  
  


His name was Sans, Sans had found this nice cozy place a while ago, due to the food he was now a regular. Months of being a loyal regular, with mostly ordering a meal and the occasional drink, Sans slowly started to come for  _ only  _ the drinks. Each time the small skeleton comes, the more tired and worn he looks. Sometimes even bringing papers with him as he sat at a lonely table in the corner. 

 

Like today, Sans was hunched over the table and looking at the papers on the table dejectedly, two empty glasses in front of him, with one still full one in his hands. He wasn't drunk, but a bit of color just barely started to cover his cheeks. The alcohol doing the effect in calming him, which is what the skeleton wanted after all.

 

He looked miserable, he looked like he didn't sleep in ages and just wanted to disappear. 

  
  


Sans wasn’t the only skeleton in this bar’s closet either. Red had originally only come over to let Grillby know that they’d be having a meeting in a few days, though when he spotted Sans, the sad little skeleton sitting all by himself, he figured he wasn’t in a hurry anyways…

 

Grillby had told him a little bit about him. Not anything personal of course, just that Grillby was worried, that Sans had started to drink more and more over the past few weeks, and he doubted all the piles of paper meant anything good. So Red decided he might as well try to help him a little.

 

Two drinks in his hands, non-alcoholic milkshakes, figuring he didn’t want to  _ encourage _ the short skeleton’s drinking, he walked up to the almost abandoned corner. “yer lookin’ a little  _ bone _ ly there. mind if i join ya?”

  
  


Sans looked up at the new comer surprised,  so surprised that his reaction to the pun was delayed, but when it did, Sans cracked a smile. “hehe, why not? i t’ink i was a _ bone _ here enough, le's  _ shake  _ it up!” Sans patted to the space next to him, moving a little to make room for Red's big bone structure. 

 

  
Red gladly slid into the spot next to Sans, keeping one milkshake to himself, as he moved the other over to Sans. “i thought ya might like somethin’ less alcoholic in yer system. i hope ya like milkshakes.”

 

He wasn’t getting too close to Sans, keeping a respectful distance, though he could still feel the other skeleton’s closeness and presence next to him.

  
  


Sans gently grabbed the milkshake, blinking at it a few time as if it would disappear from his grip. “thanks, bud.” Sans whispered, giving Red a lazy smile. “dats very  _ sweet  _ of ya!” The small skeleton took a good sip, the sweet milky taste hitting the spot, the coldness giving it a refreshing feeling.

  
  


Red grinned, very happy that out of all skeletons, he got a punny little fella. “ _ milkin’ _ out these puns i see? an’ here i thought  _ i _ was the most  _ humerus _ guy in this bar,” he quipped, hoping that the puns and joking would get Sans to relax a little. Distract or calm him down from whatever was making him look this miserable. Besides, his little smile was so much cuter to look at anyways, even if it still seemed very lazy and restrained at this point.

  
  


Sans’ small smile turned into a cocky wide grin, looking at Red cheekily as he said his next words. “ya  _ mustard  _ be kiddin’ me,  _ ‘m _ da most punniest skele around. but ya maybe might have a chance ta  _ ketchup,  _ i'll  _ relish  _ da day dat we will battle fer da title fer da most  _ humerus  _ bones one day!” Now Sans was chuckling to himself, looking very pleased with himself. He was sipping the milkshake with no care in the world, like all his problems were forgotten at this moment.

  
  


Red snorted, not having expected the barrage of puns. Well damn, looks like he just started a war, huh?

 

“nice one's, my bones're already  _ shakin',”  _ he said, tipping his milkshake a bit to emphasize on his point, though he quickly moved over to the abandoned glass still next to Sans. “don’ ya think i deserve a  _ shot _ too, though?”

  
  


Sans laughed, personally liking the last one the most, mentally planning to steal it for himself. “as much as i love ya  _ rattlin’ _ my bones with yer puns. i would like ta know why a big pile of bones like yerself came here, with a bonley little skeleton like me?” It has been on Sans’ mind the second Red sat down, besides being skeletons, he shouldn't even  _ want  _ to sit down with someone that looks so tired and miserable. 

  
  


“ya looked like ya were havin’ a blast. i wan'ed tibia part a that.” Though Red's wide grin softened a little, tone gentler as he went back to being at least little more serious.

 

“'m kiddin', course. ya looked tired. wha's gotten a cute lil’ skeleton like yerself so troubled?”

  
  


Sans smiled softly at the sweet monster, his cheeks only slightly blue from being called cute out of nowhere. His eyes moved back to the papers in front of him, almost mocking Sans with their very existence. Sans shrugged as he picked them up, his hand still laying on the table as he tilted it a little more so he could see the fine print better. “ya know, life.” Sans hesitated for a bit, debating if he should, but in the bed he decided to hell with it and flicked his wrist towards Red, offering the papers. Not caring anymore.

  
  


Red was a little surprised. He had thought maybe the papers were at least somewhat confidential, or maybe Sans at least wouldn't want to show it off to a complete stranger, but here he was. 

 

Red took the offered papers, glancing over them, not exactly reading it, though skimming through it. He realized pretty quickly that it was a court case. Skimming through it even more Red found out that Sans was suing someone. His employer? Work place? Whoever they were, Sans was claiming they were withholding his payment, had been for months, despite Sans still working for them.

 

Red put the papers back down. “that's… wow.” He wasn't sure what to say. This was downright wrong. How long had Sans been struggling with money because of them? “have ya… been lookin’ for new jobs?” Red tried, hoping there was at least a chance for Sans to get out of this situation.

  
  


Sans sighed, like this was something he thought about often. “with balancing work, da case,  _ and  _ bein’ da only one ta support my little brother… i don’ have much time for anything…” Sans’ finger ran around the edge of his milkshake gloomily. “grillbz is a life saver, so nice ta put d'ese on my tab. i don' even know if i can survive all dis without em.” One glance to the shot glass gave Red a perfect understanding on what Sans was talking about.

  
  


Red was eying the shot glass with a hint of worry. The question was how long  _ would _ Sans be able to go on like this? Red trusted Grillby enough that he wouldn't let Sans down if things kept going like this, or even get worse, but alcohol and fast food won't always be enough for him. Especially if Sans had someone else he was supporting…

  
  


Sans’ hand went up to scratch the back of his head, his sleeve getting pulled down from the action. “pretty sad right, d'ere can be so much injustice d'ese days. dis case isn't even da first one, i tried ta sue em many times, but dey jus’ know how ta do d'ese things…” Sans muttered.

  
  


“lotta injustice, yea…” Red mumbled, though his voice was a little absent. Distracted. Red spotted something on Sans’ wrist, a small bracelet that spelled, “The Leader,” as well as showing the logo of the revolution… was Sans a supporter? Or at least a fan?

 

“‘s that why ya support the red revolution?” Red asked, his tone a bit more serious, though not intimidatingly so. “‘cause they preach ‘bout that injustice?”

  
  


Sans looked at Red surprised, then at the bracelet, before he laughed a little. “haha, kinda yeah. but i also like em cuz of da leader! he helped me once with a bad boss, in one of his speeches.” Now Sans was giggling a little, his face blooming to a pretty blue as he whispered a small. “damn he's so great~”

  
  


Red was a little surprised at the sudden change of pace, though he recognized that giggle, that face. Red wasn't knew to this. He was a public personality, was famous almost, and he was determined in his goals. People would gush about him sometimes. Would crush on him, would fangirl or -boy and even go as far as to draw creepy ‘fanart’ of him.

 

Yet this was by far the first time someone looked… so  _ cute _ like this. Giggling out his name like he was a teenage idol, face flushed and dreamy. Damn. This one was a real cute one…

 

“yea?” Red asked, trying to keep this conversation going. He wanted to hear Sans’ thoughts on this. “i ‘dunno, he seems kinda rough ta me. wha’ if he's just another one a those crazy villains hiding behind heroic ideals? he  _ did _ kill before…”

  
  


Sans looked almost offended at the words Red uttered in his presence, like Red was insulting Sans himself. “no! da leader is  _ great _ ! he may come off as mean, but he is a really sweet guy! he and da revolution donate to people in need, like kids with cancer!” Once Sans started, he couldn't stop, he talked about the things the Leader did, like actually fix the problems the people were begging the government to fix, how the Leader actually does speeches and appearances to support and inspire people. He is such an important and incredible person who really cares on the right and wrong of this world, and Sans admires him greatly.

 

“and ya know what!?” Sans continued, looking so incredibly happy talking about someone so great like the Leader. “he isn't just smart and caring either! he is really handsome and kind and huge, fuck he is like the whole package! gosh, da things i would do ta bed dat hunk~” Sans almost cooed.

  
  


Red snorted, before bursting out in a small laugh, unable to keep his face from flushing at least a little, though people could easily simply write it off as being from his laugh. “well then,” Red said, his voice a little lower as he leaned closer to Sans. “if yer that convinced of the leader an’ his revolution, how would ya feel if i’d tell ya i might be able ta get ya a… job fer the revolution…”   
  
He wasn’t sure if he really could. Well. He  _ could. _ He was the fucking leader of the revolution. But he didn’t know if they would have a spot for him. He didn’t know what Sans’ skills were or if Sans  _ really _ knew what joining meant for him…

  
  


Sans turned to him sharply, looking at him like he just grew another head, baffled. “wha?” Sans almost whispered, confused at first before growing into suspicion. “how can  _ ya  _ get me a job at da revolution?” Sans may be a little sceptical about it, Sans  _ was _ desperate in his situation, but not enough to not know when things may be a little fishy. Especially how this guy says he is connected to the revolution  _ after _ Sans’ gushing about it. Hell, Sans doesn't even know his  _ name _ !

  
  


“i know the leader,” Red told him, “work under the commanders.” Truly,  _ Red _ did not ‘work’ for the Red Revolution. Officially he may be in the files, working under the commanders and captains, but that was only a cover up to excuse him being in the building, without having to wear his costume at all times. His  _ real _ work he did as The Leader. But Red couldn’t let Sans know that.

 

“if yer interested, we should talk somewhere more private.” Red went on, voice still low.

  
  


“how do i know dis is real?” Sans whispered back. He really didn't want to be taken somewhere and it's really a pervy sex house where Sans would be fucked senseless and be given money… he really didn't want to end up being a whore.

  
  


Red hummed. Of course it would make sense Sans was questioning him, though it also made matters more difficult for him. But he wasn’t unprepared.

 

Red dug out a badge out of his pocket, showing off the logo of the Red Revolution. Most of the Red Revolution’s members and supporters were unofficial. Some might register into an official list, others would just support them from the back, taking action whenever Red did a public call. Though there were a couple hundred of people that were officially employed, payment and everything, and just a little less than two thousand that would volunteer work for them, not demanding any payment, as the revolution’s money was completely reliant on either stealing from corrupt companies or donations. Mostly donations since the past few years.

 

But those almost two thousand volunteers, and especially the employees, would all be fitted with a little badge. It carried no name, no rank or position, keeping it as vague and anonymous as possible, but they  _ needed _ some way to make sure this person was trustworthy. All that made the badges unique was a little ID saved into their very personal database to make sure this is the rightful owner.

 

Red’s hands were cupped around the badge, almost shielding it from all sides, letting only Sans see it. “‘s this ‘nough?”

  
  


Sans’ eyes sparkled as his hands ran over the surface of the badge, a squeal partly escaping his mouth. Sans looked up at Red excitably, now pushing his whole body on one of Red’s arms, holding it hostage. “tell. me.  _ everything!” Sans almost giggled, looking absolutely ecstatic.  _

  
  


Red was chuckling, relieved the badge was enough to convince Sans. But this was still no place to discuss the Red Revolution. If people would find out how deeply involved he is with it, he could bid his casual life farewell. 

 

“i know a place,” Red told him. “where we can be in private. there i’ll tell ya everythin’ ya need ta know. does that sound good?”

  
  


Sans nodded, looking even more excited the more Red talked. Quickly, he sucked on the milkshake straw as hard as he could, drinking all the milkshake left before he got up to follow Red’s retreating form.

 

Not before finishing Red’s milkshake too…

 

Before he scrambled after the other, grabbing his papers hastily and stuffing them in his backpack.

  
  


Grillby only saw the two together now, leaving the establishment. He narrowed his eyes skeptically as he watched them, Red’s arm almost completely around Sans as he walked him, leaning to him when he told him something Grillby couldn’t understand, only for Sans to respond with happy, excited noises.

  
Is Red now… hooking up his regulars…?   
  
He really hoped this wasn’t going to become a  _ regular _ occurance…


	2. is your dick the cure for depression?!

They arrived at a small house. It wasn’t anything special or fancy, just a little house with a little garden, a key hidden inside a particularly unsettling garden gnome. He unlocked the door, punched in a quick code that any member of the revolution that wanted to use this place would know, and then lead Sans in.

 

It wasn’t any place to discuss top secret information, but it was just fine to hang out and discuss things that maybe not everyone should be hearing. And it was comfortable, too, offering a couch and a small coffee table, a minibar with snacks and drinks. There was no TV, though there was an old radio and some outdated newspapers and magazines scattered around.

 

“make yerself comfortable,” Red offered, motioning to the couch.”

  
  


Sans did, sitting down on one of the couches and… sinking between the cushions. Welp.

 

Sans kicked his legs a little as he righted himself, looking at Red expectantly. “so, tell me everything!” 

  
  


Red chuckled, sitting down on a beanbag across from Sans, making himself comfortable as well. “well. i can’ exactly tell ya about the commanders or the leader’s personally or anythin’, but i  _ gotta  _ tell ya what ta expect. if yer  _ really _ gonna work fer the red revolution, ya gotta know this  _ ain’t _ no ordinary job. if the police finds out, ya might get arrested. i’s usually advised ta just…  _ not _ tell people yer workin’ fer ‘em at all.”   
  
Red’s tone had gone serious by now, all jokes and puns gone. If Sans wanted to be sure about this, he  _ needed _ to know what he had to expect.

 

“ya’ll be fitted with a uniform ta wear if ya’d have ta go out fer the revolution, it’ll disguise yer identity. are ya  _ sure _ ya wan’ this?”

  
  


Sans waved it off, seeming like all this was no news to him. “of course i know all dat, i’s kinda obvious. i also-” Sans winked as he pointed to himself. “- have a double life too, i  _ might  _ already be on da run~” Sans chuckled a little.

  
  


Red raised a brow at him, grinning a little. “ _ really? _ ” He said, though his tone obviously doubtful. “well if tha’s the case, then ‘m sure ‘s no problem ta hear that the revolution does not always… do good things.”   
  
This part was harder on Red. He didn’t  _ regret _ what he did or would do. He stood with his decision completely, or otherwise he wouldn’t  _ go through _ with them. But still, it was hard at times.

 

“ya  _ know _ they killed before for their purpose. yea, they’re… keeping low with the crimes now that they’re stable. that they’re visible. but who’s ta say for how long?”

  
  


Sans excitement mellowed out a little after the subject of death came into the conversation, but that just made him more serious. “well, da police and heroes killed before too. sometimes d’ere… isn’t another way. i don’ think ya should shun dem fer it if heroes and da government do da same thing.”

  
  


Red couldn’t help but to smile, genuinely impressed by this answer. “tha’s an interesting way ta see it,” he hummed curiously. “so… yer absolutely sure ya wanna do this? ya wanna work for ‘em? risk yer freedom, yer  _ life _ fer the revolution?” That may be extreme, Sans wasn’t volunteering for the battlefield. But Red  _ did _ tell him. If the police found out he worked with them, he might get arrested.

 

And police  _ brutality _ wasn’t too unheard of either.

  
  


Sans nodded, confident. “yes, i want to.”

  
  


Red eyed Sans, not answering yet. Thinking. Weighing his words. But Sans sounded certain. Sounded confident. Sounded like he knew what he was agreeing to.

 

“alright,” Red finally said, leaning back a bit, legs crossed. “wha’cha got ta offer? wha’cha got ta bring on the table?”

  
  


“well…” Sans sat back on the couch, a small blush on his face as he now had to talk about himself. “‘m’a… pretty good with software stuff, like hacking or developing stuff. are ya maybe in need of someone dats good with computers?” Sans asked sheepishly.

  
  


“yes actually!” Red said, straightening up a little, very positively surprised. They were always in need for some capable IT staff, may it be soft- or hardware based, they were always useful. “‘m sure i can get ya a spot there.”

  
  


Sans sat up, the spark back in his eyelights. “really? ya can really do dat fer me?” Will his suffering really be over? Will he finally be able to give Papyrus what he needed? No more disappointing Papyrus with the now common ‘we can’t right now.’ or ‘sorry paps, money is tight.’ Sans will now be able to give Papyrus new clothes and good food, not rely so much on Grillby when Sans really couldn’t that day.

 

Bless Grillby’s soul but… Sans didn’t want to abuse him either…

  
  


Red gave him an encouraging smile, before he nodded. “sure! i’ll have a talk with the leader an’ his commanders, though ‘m not worried,” he told him, fetching a pen from the coffee table between them and tearing a piece of one of the newspapers to scribble something on it. “i’ll announce ya ta come by the south base next monday, some time ‘round ten, yea? just say yer the new guy an’ yer name an’ they’ll know where ta send ya.”   
  
He slid over the little torn piece of paper, the address of the base noted on it.

 

“oh, uh. my name’s red, by the way. maybe ya should tell me yer name. i think that would be useful.”

  
  


Sans smiled a little, giving Red a look. “haha, ‘red’? red revolution?” Isn’t that something. “my name is sans by da way.”

  
  


Red snorted, but gave him a happy smile. “great. nice ta have ya on board, sans,” he told him, getting up to head towards the minibar, fetching them both a can of soda. He went back to his bean bag, casually tossing Sans one of the cans.

 

“so,” Red said, flopping back down. “now that the serious shit’s outta the way. wha’ do ya wanna know? any questions? ‘bout yer job, or just the revolution in general? about  _ the leader? _ ” He grinned cheekily, drawling out the name when he said it.

  
  


Sans didn’t realize Red  _ wanted  _ him to talk about the Leader, but hell! Sans liked talking about the Leader anyways! So with no delay, Sans talked about how much of a hunk the Leader was, how his brother saw how much Sans liked him, making him a bracelet. Sans talked about the things the Leader said in speeches, how sexy he would be at times. Sans loved it all, he loved everything about the Leader. Maybe because he helped him out that one time, but it was mostly because he was a inspiration to Sans himself.

 

Sans  _ was _ the Judge after all, seeing someone like the Leader fighting for those same ideals was… nice.

  
  


Honestly, Red had never been one to be very narcissistic, to bask in other people gushing about him. Usually it made him feel awkward or even a little self conscious at times. 

 

But with this guy it was like it was a completely different world altogether. Red loved hearing Sans gush, loved the adoring and adorable faces he'd make, the way he talked so highly of him, making Red feel like he did something good. 

 

He pitched in his own thoughts every once in a while, but for the most time kept to himself, just listening to Sans with a content interested smile. It wasn't until an hour or two later that they noticed how late it was and that Sans mentioned he had to get to his brother. 

 

“do ya… mind leavin’ the papers?“ Red asked him, nodding towards the court case files Sans had placed on the coffee table at some point. “would love ta take a closer look at ‘em.“

  
  


Sans looked a little taken back, the idea of leaving important files with someone he just met was very… unsettling. But this skeleton just did a lot for him, is still doing a lot for him and… Sans wanted to trust him. So he made sure the important files were all neatly stacked on the table before getting up. “ya won't lose dem, right?” Sans asked, looking at Red a little tired, not really wanting to deal with anymore trouble from these papers or the people he's suing. Really, the files weren't  _ that  _ important, Sans hoped he would win but… he kinda knew he wouldn't, his boss would find another way to slip away. It doesn't even matter much anymore, Sans tried to sue them so many times that he just… to tired for all this.

  
  


“‘course,” Red promised him. “an i’ll make sure ta get ‘em back ta ya when ya show up on monday. i’ll take good care of ‘em.” And, ideally, of the court case. Maybe the Red Revolution could manage to change the court’s mind on this… If what Sans was saying was true, then Red doubted this was the  _ only _ dirt on them, he just had to  _ find _ it.

 

“i’ll make sure ta see ya at yer new work some time, a’right?” Red finally told him as he picked up the files, giving Sans a soft smile. “be safe, yea?”

  
  


Sans nodded, about to head out when he turned around and rammed into Red, giving him the biggest hug he could with his little arms. His arms couldn’t even wrap around Red, his hands only reaching Red’s sides! “thank ya… thank ya  _ so  _ much, you…. ya really did so much fer me.” Sans muttered, snuggling his face into Red’s chest.

  
  


Red was surprised, speechless almost for a second. He hadn’t expected this show of affection, but… Red didn’t mind. Not at all. He put his arms around Sans, returning the hug.

 

“really, ‘s no problem,” Red assured him, a smile on his face. “an’ besides. i did  _ myself _ a favor, too. i’ll get ta see someone as cute as  _ ya _ at my workplace~” Even though  _ he _ would see more of Sans than Sans would see of him…

  
  


Sans laughed a little at the repeating compliment Red liked to give him, feeling like it’s gonna be a normal thing between them. “can ya give me yer number, jus’ in case.” In case he needs the files back if something were to come up in his case.

  
  


“oh! sure.” Red gently let go of Sans, his hands now going to his pockets to get his phone, opening his contacts. “ya wanna trade numbers?” He asked, offering Sans his phone, the add new contact option already open.

  
  


Sans nodded, grabbing Red’s phone once he brought out and unlocked his own phone, passing it to Red once he pulled up the new contact option. With a practiced speed, Sans punched in the numbers, not needing a second to check. He need give it a once over to see if everything was correct before putting the number under ‘snas :D <3’

  
  


Red saved in his own number as ‘red ;)’ before trading back their phones. Red checked the new contact on his own phone, smiling at the cute name for a moment, before pocketing it.

 

“a’right. i’ll see ya on monday then,” he told Sans, leaning in to give him one more small hug. “i can’t wait.”

 

-

 

Red had waited to announce Sans’ employment until the next meeting at the end of the week. He was the first to be in the congress room, wearing the costume he’d wear whenever he’d do something revolution related.

 

He was wearing a thick black jacket, the fluffed hood up to almost hide his complete face in shadows. Though what wasn’t hidden in shadows was hidden under the thin black cloth covering his entire face, only letting Red’s eye lights shine through. A dark red bandanna covered where his mouth would be, the canine teeth that would make up the revolution’s logo printed on it. And to add up on the canine vibe, he was wearing a big collar around his neck. As for pants he was wearing dark camouflage cargo pants, and black boots.

 

Right now he was not Red, but The Leader. The Leader of the Red Revolution, The Leader of everything he’s built up here over the years.

 

His captains and commanders started to file in. Grillby first, the flame already heading to The Leader before anyone else even could make it to the congress room.

  
  


He went straight up to The Leader and said with the most confused and unbelieving tone. “What the fuck is your dick?”

  
  


The Leader looked at him shocked and confused, having absolutely no fucking idea what he was talking about. “wha… did i miss…?”

  
  


“Sans came back to the bar the next day after you left with him, he looked so happy again.” Grillby answered. Sans didn’t even ask for any alcohol at all, he was bright and playful and back to his old self. It was like Red fucked all the woes and misery right out of him!

  
  


Well, The Leader  _ did _ know why Sans was happier again, at least he assumed he did. But that didn’t explain Grillby’s  _ question! _

  
At least at first it didn’t. But eventually the words clicked and The Leader looked at him in shock and amusement, slowly starting to laugh. Though it was a big laugh, barely able to calm himself.

 

He thought he fucked Sans! He probably thought he just went up to him to charm him up and get laid, holy shit.

 

“tha’s not what happened!” The Leader told him, having a hard time saying the words through his laughter. “grillby, oh my  _ god. _ i didn’ fuck sans!”

  
  


“Then what did you do?” Grillby put his hands on his hips, demanding an explanation. 

  
  


“i offered him a job,” The Leader snorted. He couldn’t believe Grillby thought he  _ fucked _ Sans. “i’ll actually be bringin’ it up ta the others later in the meeting. ‘pparently sans was gettin’ treated like shit at his old job.”

  
  


Grillby grew quiet when The Leader told him about Sans’ boss, looking back to the moments Sans would stay at the bar late drinking himself until he was out cold. Grillby knew Sans was going through a rough time, but… he didn’t know  _ this  _ was what Sans was going through. Sans only told him a few things, small things, not enough to know what was going on, but Grillby at least knew it was very stressful. 

 

Sans…

 

“Okay.” Grillby nodded, looking a bit more serious as he went to his seat and sat down, waiting for the meeting to begin.


	3. do i even want to know what's going on in your head?

On Monday, Sans walked up to a very big building. The address Red gave him told him to come here, the South Base. It was almost ten o’clock, only ten minutes left. Wanting time in case he got lost, Sans went right in, looking around at the small line. Security, Sans had to pass security, and if he looked at the people that were entering, he saw them all flash the security a badge.

 

Sans didn’t have a badge.

 

But Red said to tell anybody that he was the new guy, that he should just tell them his name and he would be okay. Still, it was still nerve wracking to be watched and checked over. Sans put all his items in a little box, feeling a shiver when he passed the metal detector. The monster asked for a badge and Sans sheepishly told them he was new, that his name was. Sans hoped it was enough, he didn’t want to deal with a mix up.

  
  


One of the security monsters, a big aqua tentacle monster, the tentacles making up her hair, though partially even growing far enough into her face that it covered part of it, glanced over to the other security staff, eying them like she was expecting them to tell her to kick Sans out. But the other security, a houndish kinda monster, actually brightened up a little when Sans said his name.

 

“Oh, the Leader told me about him. Short skeleton monster, fits the description.” They took the tentacle monster’s place, giving Sans the little box with his belongings. “You’re free to go. Head right in, then take a turn to the right. You’ll find the reception there, they’ll know where to send you.”

  
  


Sans’ smile brighten, giving both security a nod before taking his things and heading to where he was appointed to go. Once he reached the desk, Sans gave the reception women and small wave. “hi, ‘m sans, kinda new ‘ere and was wondering if ya knew where ta dump dis pile of bones?” Sans pointed at himself with his thumb, his smile wide.

  
  


The reception looked a little surprised, but gave Sans a friendly smile. “Of course,” she said, checking quickly in her files, though she remembered The Leader coming by earlier and telling her about him. “You’re the new IT guy, right?” She said, finally finding the files. “They want you in the third floor. Follow this hallway until you see the elevator.” She handed him a little clipboard, a pen attached to it, as well as a few papers. “Could you fill these out when you’re there? Someone will come to pick you up, show you around.”

  
  


Sans nodded, grabbing the items before waving goodbye, thanking her for all the help. Sans followed the directions until he made it to the IT department, going into a bigger hallway. There were doors leading into smaller offices spread on both sides of the hallway, a long table in the middle with Computers on each side. In the corner, right where the door was, was a little coffee table with a couch and some love seats, a small shelf with magazines. An old sign hung on the wall above it, it clearly used to say ‘chill corner,’ though at some point someone must’ve crossed out the word ‘chill’ and replaced it with ‘shame.’ There was even a dunce hat lying on top of the shelf.

 

And Sans loved it.

 

Sans took the dunce hat and placed it on his head the second he got to the ‘shame corner’. There were some IT guys that actually laughed at Sans, giving the skeleton a thumbs up or a wave. Sans returned them as he sat down and got to work with the papers he was given. Feeling pretty pleased with himself, he also made sure to sit down where the sign can be right on top of him, not like the hat on his head wasn’t obvious enough to know he was doing this on purpose.

  
  


The Leader headed to the hallways on the third floor just a bit later, having gotten the call from the secretary that Sans was there. He’d been excited all past week for when he’d finally get to see him again, finally get to properly integrate him into the revolution. So far he’s already informed Alphys and the rest of the IT department that Sans would join them, and had prepared his badge and database entry as much as he could without the rest of the information Sans was currently filling out.

 

When he came into the hallway he already saw a few of the other IT people glancing at the chill/shame corner, smiling widely. Already knowing who to expect to see there, The Leader couldn’t help but smile himself as he turned to face him.

 

Though he hadn’t  _ really _ been prepared.

 

Sans was sitting right under the sign, the dunce hat neatly on his head, all that was missing was a big arrow pointing at Sans. The Leader couldn’t help but to snort quietly, his smile growing as he approached Sans.

 

“barely the first day an’ ya already got shamed?” The Leader said, sitting down next to Sans.

  
  


Sans looked at the monster that just sat next to him, for some reason expecting to see Red due to the big body structure and the deep voice, but he was wrong. He saw the  _ Leader _ . It was the fucking Leader and he was  _ currently sitting right next to him  _ **_oh my god!_ **

 

Quick Sans, say something smart and witty. “h...aah…” Sans squeaked out, his voice dieing out in his throat. His sockets were blown wide and he was only a seconds away of his jaw dropping. Fuck, the Leader was so damn hot and huge, shivers went down Sans’ spine at the things those arms could do to him.

 

God damn it Sans, for real!? He was literally in front of the Leader, looking at him, almost drooling over him. His eyelights must be huge and sparkling right now, Sans wouldn’t even be surprised if they were either shaped as stars or hearts to be honest. He was absolutely speechless, heart struck, made into a puddle with just one look from his idol.

  
  


The Leader wasn’t too surprised about the reaction, if he was being honest with himself. He was used to people looking up to him, being speechless around him, and he  _ did _ know how much Sans specifically was idolizing The Leader. But he still grinned cheekily when he saw Sans like that.

 

“careful, or yer jaw might just fall off,” he quipped casually. “wouldn’t want that to happen ta my new it guy, right?”

  
  


Sans’ hands flew to his jaw, making sure it stayed in place, his sockets screwing shut in embarrassment. His cheeks flushing a dark shade of blue when The Leader called him his. He belonged to the Leader, and the thought sent shivers down his spine like crazy. “h-hi, l-lead-der!”

  
  


“hey,” The Leader answered casually. “so yer the new guy, right? Red wasn’t lyin’ when he said yer a cute one.” Oh, he was going to murder Sans, wasn’t he? But how could he  _ not? _ Sans  _ was _ cute, and he radiated an aura that made it  _ impossible _ for Red to not flirt with him, in costume or not. “ya wan’ me ta show ya ‘round a bit?”

  
  


But he didn’t get an answer, Sans’ brain short circuited the second the Leader called him ‘cute’. With brain dead, having been offered a tour by none other than the Leader himself, Sans couldn’t help it. 

 

He fell forward, his face landing on the Leader’s lap, limp. The dunce hat gently falling to the floor, not making a single sound.

  
  


The Leader gasped, hands quickly flying to Sans as he landed in his lap. Oh no, oh boy. He’s gone a little too far, hasn’t he? The poor guy, he really hadn’t wanted him to pass out like this.

 

Oh god and everyone saw it, too.

 

“oh fuck…” He breathed out a little shocked, gently picking Sans up in his arms, taking the clipboard with the files into his other. “i’ll… bring him to the medical department,” he said, to no one in particular, though he knew the IT people, watching him and Sans worried and shocked, heard him.

 

And he did.

 

The nurses looked at The Leader surprised when he barged in, Marco approaching him with wide, worried eyes. Wordlessly the tall bunny monster took Sans from The Leader’s arms into his, bringing him to a hospital bed.

  
“What did you do?” He asked, tone obviously accusing.

 

“nothing!” The leader defended himself. Though Marco only glared at him, cracking his shell slowly. “...i flirted with ‘im. must’a’ve taken it too far…” In his defense, he only called him cute!

 

Marco sighed, but at least Sans shouldn’t be out for too long if that’s all.

 

-

 

Twenty minutes later, Sans’ sockets fluttered open slowly, like he as sleeping beauty waking up from his cursed sleep. Gently sitting himself up, he looked around the room he was in, a hospital? He heard voices to his left, only to see The Leader coming back with a cup of coffee, saying his goodbyes to the nurse he was previously talking to.

 

The moment Sans saw The Leader, all his memories returned, and Sans was dieing inside all over again. It felt like something caught in his throat as The Leader turned to him, like he was suddenly put into the spotlight. Sans offered a small and meek, “hey….” almost like an apology for earlier. 

  
  


Though The Leader’s soft, “hey,” mirrored his apology just as much. He was relieved to see Sans awake again and sat down on the chair next to him. His files were on the little stand next to Sans’ bed, as well as a glass of water The Leader handed him.

  
“sorry ‘bout earlier. guess it was a little ta much?”

  
  


Sans shook his head, one hand almost reaching out to stop The Leader from thinking that way, but he stopped himself before he could even fully reach out to him, instead grabbing the glass of water. “no no, it’s okay. i… i’s  _ really  _ nice ta meet ya.” Sans assured, giving The Leader a weak smile, before becoming more sheepish. “is… is da tour thing with you still on da table?”

  
  


“‘course!” The Leader told him quickly, relieved he seemed okay enough. “as soon as yer feelin’ well ‘nough.”

  
  


Sans nodded, drinking the water at a steady pace before putting it back on the little table. Swinging his feet over the bed and sliding down, Sans looked up at The Leader with a big grin, clearly waiting for him. “‘m ready leader!” Sans almost cheered.

  
  


The Leader smiled back at him, not that Sans could see it through the bandanna, but he got up as well, taking a sip of his coffee, before putting it next to Sans’ empty glass. He picked up the clipboard of files, handing them back to Sans.

 

“le’s go then,” he said, motioning to Sans to follow.

 

Once they were out of Sans’ little room, they were in the main area of the medical department, currently fairly empty due to there having been no recent attacks or fighting. There was only a young woman getting a burn on her arm treated, as well as the nurses taking care of this place.

 

“this ‘s the medical department. if ya ever get hurt, even if i’s not ta big, feel free to come here. ‘s better ta get somethin’ small treated than ta ignore it ‘till it gets bigger,” The Leader told him, his eyes looking for the blue rabbit as he showed Sans around. “ya can also come here if yer just sick an’ ya can’t afford ta go to a regular doctor. if yer looking for who’s in charge here, ya should look for commander double force or captain nice cream guy. ey! nc!” The Leader called over to said captain Nice Cream Guy, finally having spotted him in the break room. The rabbit looked over surprised, getting up to approach them.

 

“Hey. Giving the new guy a hard time again?”   
  
“‘m just showin’ him ‘round!” The Leader defended himself, his tone sounding almost offended. “i wouldn’ purposely give ‘im a hard time!” Unless Sans’ reaction would be  _ real _ cute if he did...

  
  


Sans barely even glanced at Nice Cream Guy, his eyes only trained on The Leader, freaking out silently about how he was literally walking beside  _ The  _ Leader. Who else got this honor? Besides cool people like The Leader? Not a nobody like Sans, and here Sans was, actually getting a  _ tour  _ from this guy. Sans had to hold back a squeal.

  
  


The Leader and Nice Cream Guy shared a few words, Red introducing him to Sans as one of the two commanders in charge here, though Nice Cream Guy just looked at Sans with an amused skeptical smile.

 

“I’m not sure he’s even listening to you,” he said, the words catching The Leader’s attention, making him glance down at Sans. He snorted surprised.

 

“eyes over there, cutie,” he said, gently placing a hand on Sans’ shoulder to turn him to the rabbit. “don’ wan’ ya ending up being all lost once i leave ya.”   
  
“Oh, I think he’s pretty lost already,” Nice Cream Guy quipped, clearly seeing how lovestruck Sans was towards the leader.

  
  


Sans looked at the rabbit surprised, before giving him a small wave. “uh, hi?” Clearly he didn’t know the blue rabbit’s name or who they were.

  
  


Red just snorted. “this ‘s captain nice cream guy,” Red told him again. “him an’ commander double force are in charge a the medical department.”   
  
“Feel free to come by whenever you’re hurt or sick,” Nice Cream Guy went on to tell Sans. “We also help when you can’t go to a regular doctor. Don’t ever worry about being a bother to us, ok?”

  
  


Sans looked up with a new shine to his sockets, smiling wide at the rabbit and offering his hand. “oh, nice cream guy! i know em! is really n _ ice  _ ta finally meet ya, sir!”

  
  


Red couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh at the pun, fitting two ways as well. Sans had obviously emphasized on the ice, knowing about Nice Cream Guy’s ice quirk, but the  _ nice _ itself was literally in his name.

 

“n _ ice _ one,” Red quipped, almost feeling proud for his new employee.

 

Nice Cream Guy was a little slower on the pun, though when it did, he let out a soft laugh. “Oh, I see now why…  _ Red _ wanted to have you around. Same humor, huh?” He gladly accepted Sans’ hand, his big, soft paws engulfing Sans’ small hands almost completely as he gave him a gentle shake. 

  
  


“ah, ya know red?” Sans asked, “he’s such a sweet guy, isn’t he?” Sans giggled a little, already excited for the moment he could finally see Red again. Get to tell him all about him and The Leader, the rocky start they had and then the tour. 

  
  


Nice Cream Guy chuckled, giving Sans a nod. “He’s got a good heart,” he told him, letting go of Sans’ hand again and giving him a pet on the shoulder instead. “You should keep going, I don’t think there’s too much to see here for you two. It was nice meeting you, though, Sans!”

  
  


Sans waved, adding a quick “ya too!” as he watched Nice Cream Guy leave. Sans turned around, looking up and… oh god The Leader was so amazing….

  
  


The Leader easily took the place of Nice Cream Guy’s hand as the rabbit left again, placing his own on Sans’ shoulder as he lead him along. He lead him back into the hallway towards an elevator, pointing at the other end of the hallway. “over that way would be the finances an’ hr an’ such. if ya got any problems with yer payment or personnel files, ya should check in there. i think they’ll send ya there later fer yer uniform an’ ta get yer files. commander double force’s also in charge a that, but i don’ think y’all need ta see him there ta often.” Neither was he interested in going up there.

  
Instead he was leading Sans into the elevator and showing him the floor numbers. “third floor is where yer it department an’ the machinery is,” he told Sans. “an’ the studios. commander vanisher’s in charge a the it department, though ya’ll find commander entertainer there, too. you’ll see enough a that place eventually, though.” So for now he wasn’t interested in going up there. Instead he went to the underground floor.

 

It was cooler in the underground floor, though still warm enough. He lead Sans along the hallways, opening one of the doors, showing a large gym hall, a group of monsters doing an obstacle course while a blue fish like monster shouted commands at them.

 

“here’s where the gyms are,” The Leader told Sans, eying the small skeleton, only to notice him completely spaced out again. The Leader gave him a lopsided smile, turning Sans to face the fish monster.

 

“ey, captain siren! ya got a minute?”   
  
“No!” The monster immediately called back. Welp.

 

“fuck you, come over here,” The Leader called anyways, and she finally turned to them with a clearly amused scoff.

 

“Who’s the little guy?” She asked once she finally arrived. “New soldier?”   
  
“nah. it guy, ‘m showin’ him ‘round.”   
  
“Ah, well! Welcome to the crew, punk!” Captain Siren said, offering her finned hand to Sans. “If you ever need some more muscle on those bones, feel free to join us some time!”

  
  


“ok!” Sans said, putting his hand in hers to give her a shake. “ _ fin _ ally i can meet ya in person,  _ water  _ amazin’ moment dis is!” Sans giggled.

  
  


Siren pretty much froze during her handshake, her toothy grin a little tense. She was processing. Before she eventually barked out a loud laugh. “Oh wow! No wonder the big guy wanted you with us!” She let go of Sans’ poor hand after practically crushing it with her rough handshake. “The goofball’s up in the medical department if you wanted to see him, too.”   
  
“nah, already been ta nice cream guy,” The Leader told her, before directing to Sans again. “‘e takes charge a the soldiers with siren sometimes. ‘specially during trainin’. anyway, shall we move on?”

  
  


Sans turned to The Leader, giving him a nod as he started to follow The Leader dumbly, needing guidance from said Leader.

  
  


Captain Siren watched the two leave, arms akimbo, grinning amused as she noticed how spaced out the smaller one looked. She wasn’t even sure if Sans even heard a single word Red was saying. Oh poor Leader.

 

The Leader lead Sans back into the elevator and to the ground floor, where the reception and the lobby was. He pointed to the opposite direction to where Sans had headed for the reception earlier. “over there’s the canteen. the food ain’t free since we still gotta keep this place up, but we try ta make it cheap.” A lot of their supporters were people that have been gravely wronged before, that were in a bad situation, short on money. The Red Revolution’s goal was to help people, so the least they could do was provide cheap food. “the other direction would be the lobby an’ some conference rooms. le’s get back ta yer department, yea?”

  
  


Sans sighed dreamily as he was pulled along, watching The Leader’s face and body move, loving the sound of his voice and… fuck Sans can already feel his face really hot. Damn, why can’t he just fuck The Leader? It would be a dream come true!

  
  


The Leader hardly noticed how dreamy Sans was, simply continuing to lead him along. Sans didn’t even notice Red dragging him back to the elevator and back to the third floor. They were back at the IT department in no time, Red heading to one of the offices, the sign saying ‘Commander Vanisher.’    
  
“this is commander vanisher’s office. she’ll take care a ya from here on, ok?”

  
  


Sans didn’t even turn to her, Sans’ attention stayed on The Leader, everything turning to a blur around him, all sounds muffled. The only thing he could hear was the Leader’s voice, but Sans couldn’t even understand the words. It was like a dream, only sometimes getting pulled away when The Leader would sometimes rip him out of it, but it was so easy to just fall back into it! This was the first time he is meeting the Leader, it was like, a dream come true!

  
  


The Leader only knocked the door to commander Vanisher’s office, the short lizard monster quickly coming out, practically glaring at The Leader for the interruption. “W-What is it, L-Leader?”

 

“jus’ wan’ed ta bring the new guy ta ya. already gave ‘im a tour.”   
  
The Vanisher looked a little surprised, though she stopped glaring, instead eying Sans curiously. Was he even paying attention? He didn’t seem like he was.

 

“H-Hello. I’m c-co-commander Vanisher, your d-department boss,” she told him, her clawed hand offered to Sans.

  
  


Sans didn’t even react to the hand, or Vanisher’s words. He was still looking at The Leader dreamily, like he was playing out some amazing fantasy in his head that revolved solely on the monster right next to him. Because who was more handsome and mysterious than the Leader?

  
  


Though the longer Sans didn’t react, the more antsy and uncomfortable the Vanisher grew, shifting slightly on her feet. “Uuuh, L-Leader?” She said, her voice quiet and pleading, almost like The Leader could help her with this.

  
The Leader only snorted. He put a hand on top of Sans’ skull, physically spinning him to the Vanisher. “tha’s yer new boss,” he repeated. “i’ll be leavin’ ya with her, yea? be good.”

  
  


Sans’ smile widen as he figured out who he was standing in front of, quickly taking Vanisher’s hand and shaking it. Sans gave her a bright smile as he said. “vanisher! it’s really nice ta meet ya, i love yer work!” And he did, Sans saw the things Vanisher did for the Red Revolution and it was very admirable.

  
  


“A-Ah geez.” The Vanisher was squirming a little, still, after all these years of being in the spotlight, not used to it, and her face was turning into a light shade of red that The Leader doubted came from her camouflage quirk. “T-Thank you? I-It’s really nothing too b-big…”   
  
“nah, yer doin’ great, vanisher,” The Leader assured her as well, giving her a big smile. “i gotta get goin’ now, though. get sans all set up, yea? he still needs the uniform an’ everything.”   
  
“O-Of course! We’ll d-d-do that.”   
  
“a’right.” The Leader crouched down a little, until his face was at Sans’ height, putting his hands to Sans’ sides. “i’ll see ya ‘round, yea? if ya need anythin’ don’ be scared ta ask fer me.”

  
  


“okay~” Sans almost giggled, waving a little dumbly as The Leader got up and left. The whole time Sans’ brain was screaming ‘ _ he touched meeeeee!!!!’ _ like it was the most biggest and most amazing thing that could ever happened to him.

  
  


The Vanisher looked surprised from Sans to The Leader, then back to Sans. Oh, she noticed that giggle. That dreamy look as Sans’ eyes were barely able to look anywhere but at The Leader.

 

A shiteating grin formed on her usually so timid face.

 

“S-Someone’s got a cruuuuush,” she cooed, suddenly not so shy anymore.

  
Sans sucked in a breath as he turned to his new  _ boss _ . Fuck. “uhhh…” Sans said unhelpfully, looking like a deer caught in headlights, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.


	4. It's only fair Red, Sans isn't taking your shit.

A couple of hours passed until Red decided to show up again.  _ Red _ this time, out of his costume, pretending he was back from a mission or whatever. 

 

The Vanisher had helped Sans set up his new workstation on one of the free computers on the middle desk in the big hallway. She introduced him to most of the important people, telling Sans she’ll often switch between this and the second floor IT department. If he needed someone and she wasn’t around, she had a second-in-command for the department that Sans could go to. They also got Sans his uniform and handed his filled out files to the HR.

 

For now Sans’ job was to read himself into their already existing systems and databases that the IT department mostly had to take care of, so he would have an idea of what to deal with once he’d get actual work.

 

Red knew Sans wasn’t going to be busy for now, so he didn’t feel bad to distract Sans for at least a  _ bit… _

 

“so, how’s it been goin’?” Red asked once he reached Sans’ station, leaning with both arms against the back of Sans’ office chair. “ya feelin’ at home yet?”

  
  


Sans turned his head, only to let out a small “red!” before getting up and hugging Red close. “i was wondering when i’ll get ta see ya again!” More than a few people have talked about Red, but Sans was never given a clear answer on where he is and when he could see him. Sans wanted to thank him for all of this, for all he had done to get Sans into the Red Revolution. 

  
  


“hey!” Red greeted him happily, hugging Sans just as tight. He was hoping he’d get a hug again. Oh how good it felt to be holding this cute little skeleton. “did ya miss me much? ‘m sorry i couldn’ show up earlier… i came runnin’ as soon as i had time.”

  
  


Sans shook his head, waving it off a little as he let go of Red and sat back down. “nah, it’s fine, i’d probably wouldn’ ‘ave noticed ya anyways… ha ha… i was… pretty dumb.” Sans was rubbing the back of his head a little, looking a little sheepish. “maybe it was good ya were late.”

 

Sans was  _ glad  _ now that he thought about it, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of not only The Leader, but also Red. Sans would never live it down, well, he can’t already since he made a complete fool of himself with the Leader and he didn’t even remember a single thing he said besides meeting the other commanders or captains. Oh boy, Sans really needed to get himself in check…

  
  


“dumb?” Red asked, a little laugh in his voice. “wha’ do ya mean?” He had the feeling like he knew what Sans meant, he  _ had _ been pretty spacey during their tour, but… he couldn’t let Sans know that  _ Red _ knew. And besides. He liked hearing him say it… He’d  _ love _ to hear Sans’ explanation.

  
  


Sans patted the seat right next to him, like it was Red’s last chance to get out of this. But no, Red sat down like a good boy about to be murdered with Sans’ ranting. And thus, Sans explained how much of a dumbass he really was,  _ passing out  _ when The Leader called him cute, spacing out through  _ most  _ of the tour, constantly being thrown in a situation Sans had no idea was coming his way and everything. Even when Vanisher teased him about his crush on The Leader!

  
  


Red was switching between having to hold back a chuckle and just cooing at Sans and how embarrassed he was. Oh the sweet, poor soul. He was too good, too cute for this oh so cruel world.

 

“wha’ were ya even thinkin’ of so much?” He asked, his voice clearly amused with the whole situation, though it was soft, like he still understood Sans’ struggle.

  
  


Sans sighed as he laid his head on the table, looking very disappointed in himself. “promise nah ta tell anyone? especially da leader?”

  
  


“‘course not, sweetheart,” Red cooed, his voice now even softer and quieter. “i wouldn’ tell anyone. ‘s our secret.”

  
  


Sans nodded, satisfied with the response before he leaned a little towards Red’s, like it was a big secret. “i thought about sexy things.” Sans whispered.

  
  


Red’s already wide grin grew even wider, his face only warming up a little as he leaned close to Sans now as well, clearly showing interest. “oooh? tell me more,” he hummed, tone playful and secretive.

  
  


“i thought about those big strong arms on me, doing things to me~ i thought about all these ways he could just-” Sans shivered, shivered enough for Red to clearly see. “bend me over and do all d’ese things ta me~” Sans’ face burned a hot blue as he continued. 

 

“i thought of him pinning me down, or just sweeping me off my feet like in those cheesy movies. or-  _ or  _ when he called me  _ his _ ! hehe! he called me  _ his  _ new it guy! heheh, oh gosh red when he called me his i jus’ couldn’ handle it.” Sans was covering his face in embarrassment, but he was laughing into his hands with some giddiness to it.

  
  


Red was actually listening intently, actually not having expected all these fantasies, all the things Sans wanted  _ him _ to do to him… And oh, oh how he would love to. To bend Sans over, whispering sweet things to him as he fucked him slow but roughly.   
  
But no. No, Sans was liking The Leader because he was famous, was an important figure that attracted attention. Red wasn’t going to abuse that. And besides, they hardly knew each other yet…

 

But the fantasy was still something Red could enjoy. And something he might just… abuse a _little._ _The Leader_ never noticed how much Sans loved it when he called him ‘his,’ there was no reason why he should notice _now._

 

“yer so cute,” Red chuckled at Sans’ gushing. “ya really got it bad fer him, hmm?”

  
  


Sans groaned in his hands, but it was followed up with a little laugh. “‘m hopeless!” Sans added with a light laugh. “i don' even remember anything from the tour!” The Leader clearly wasted his time with him.

  
  


Though Red wasn’t mad at all, simply giving Sans a hopeless little smile. “ya wan’ me ta give ya one? ‘m sure commander vanisher won’ mind ya  _ vanishin’ _ fer a little bit.” At least not once she’d see that it was Red stealing the little skeleton away from her.

  
  


Sans chuckled at the pun, feeling a little better about the situation now that he is given another chance. “yea… yeah, sure red thanks.” Sans smiled softly at the other, grateful. 

 

“can we go now?” Though Sans was already standing, pulling a little on Red's sleeve before letting go. Taking a few steps to the door, looking behind him to see if Red was following.

  
  


Red smiled, calling out a quick, “yo vanisher, i’ll be stealin’ the new boy fer a bit,” before he followed after Sans, a hand on Sans’ back as he guided him.

 

The tour wasn’t too different than the first one, except that Sans actually looked like he was paying attention this time, and Red actually brought him into the canteen, buying him a muffin to go.

 

“this is where the gyms are,” Red told Sans once they reached the underground floor. “‘s where captain siren an’ nice cream guy train the new recruits.” Red could hear them still training in one of the gym halls, figuring at least one of them was still there. Which got Red an evil, evil idea.

 

“ey, i should introduce ya ta ‘em. ‘m pretty sure they’re still here.”

  
  


Sans took a moment to realize that the ones Red was trying to introduce him to were people The Leader already introduced him too. Oh boy. “nah it’s cool, red. i already met dem both.” Sans waved a little, like he was trying to shoo the idea of reintroducing him away. At least that was one thing he remembered, all the introductions from the tour, oh how embarrassing it would be if they try to talk to him and Sans didn’t remember who they were. It would probably be very offensive and rude on Sans part to, especially with how important they are.

  
  


But Red was pretending like he couldn’t hear Sans, simply dragging him into the gym, already opening the door to it. “yo siren! nice cream guy!” Oh how glorious, both of them happened to be here, captain Siren shouting encouragements as she was standing on top of a balancing pole in the middle of the obstacle course, while Nice Cream Guy was helping a group of newer recruits with their quirks.

 

They looked towards Red and Sans once he called for him, looking surprised about them showing up  _ again. _

 

“don’ worry, i won’ tell ‘em ya had a tour already,” Red whispered to Sans, like he was trying to comfort him about not embarrassing him, when that was literally exactly what Red had planned. “ey, c’mere! ‘m showin’ the new guy ‘round, he  _ totally  _ hasn’t gotten a tour yet.”

  
  


Sans’ face was completely blue, his hands trying to hide his face of shame from the other Captains. He was trying to back away, to go behind Red, to leave the room, anything, but the arm around him kept him fully pinned to Red’s side, forcing him to face this. “red please, i already met dem!” Sans whispered loudly to the other, curling up on himself.

  
  


Captain Siren quickly realized what was going on as the two captains approached them, seeing poor Sans so embarrassed. She laughed loudly as she got down, heading towards them both, grin growing wider when she saw the look on Red’s face. That little shit. Well, she might as well play along.

 

“Hey shrimp! It’s  _ so _ nice to  _ meet you. _ ” Though her words wouldn’t give it away, her tone was clearly smug and teasing.

 

Captain Nice Cream Guy took a little longer to realize what was going on, though when he did he gave Sans a soft, pitying look. “You don’t have to play along with his games. Red can just be a little mean sometimes.”   
  
“what,  _ me? _ whatever would you mean?” Red feigned surprise, only to get a loud laugh back from captain Siren.

  
“Yea Sans, don’t take his shit! Show him who’s boss!”

  
  


Sans looked to Red, betrayed, like Red had stabbed him in the back when Sans needed him most. “ya were doin’ dis on purpose?” his voice was soft and slightly wavered, like words were hard for him now. The confusion and uncertainty making it come out shaky and more sad sounding.

  
  


“no! no, sansy,” Red cooed, the sad voice feeling like a stab in his soul. Oh no. How did this skeleton possess over such power? Was that his quirk?

 

He knelt down onto one knee, hands to Sans’ sides. “ok… maybe i was… i jus’ wan’ed ta tease ya a little,  _ ‘m sorry, sans! _ ”

  
  


Sans turned to both Nice Cream Guy and Captain Siren and asked. “did i show em who's boss now? he's on his knee and beggin’.” No trace of sadden or betrayal on his face or voice.

  
  


There was a short beat of silence where no one seemed to process what happened. Before Siren burst out in a loud, bellowing laugh.

 

“Hell YEA you did!” She barked out, giving Sans a hard but affectionate pat on the back. “You’re one force not to mess with!”   
  
It was Red’s turn now to look at Sans betrayed, feeling like an utter fool. “you played me…”

  
  


“ _ ya  _ played  _ me! _ ya get wha ya give.” Sans almost scold, sticking his tongue out at Red. Sans had a slightly quiet voice in the back of his head saying Red had no right to look betrayed when the fucker  _ knew  _ Sans was already introduced and decide to do it again to mess with him.

 

It's only fair Red, Sans isn't taking your shit.

  
  


“He’s right, you know,” Nice Cream Guy told Red, giving Red a chiding look, though he was smiling almost smugly. He liked this boy.

 

Red only scoffed, cheeks tinted in a soft red as he got back up. “yea, fine,” he mumbled, pouting like a little kid. “le’s jus’ go, sans. they’re only gonna keep teasin’ me ‘bout this.”

  
  


“ya deserve it.” Sans pointed out, but followed Red either way, waving goodbye to the two monsters they were now leaving behind. “bye guys, it was nice talking again!” Before he finally left the gym with Red, going into the elevator.

 

There was silence in the elevator when they got on, the machine working it’s magic in moving them up, but to Sans the silence was a little… suffocating. “‘re… ya mad at me?” Did he go to far? Was Red someone that could make a joke, but not take it? Did Red not like him anymore?

  
  


But Red was thinking no such things, looking down at Sans surprised. “wha’...?” Red asked surprised. “no! no, no, ‘course not,” he quickly assured him, though. “don’ worry, ‘m not mad at ya. i deserve it.” He gave Sans a reassuring grin, before they arrived back in the third floor, Red having shown Sans the second floor earlier already, though Grillby had been nowhere to be found.

 

There was  _ one _ more commander Red could introduce him to, though…

  
  


Sans sighed, a little relieved that his new friend wasn’t petty, that they could take a joke, or admit he deserved it. Sans had always found it a shame when you lose friends because they are to embarrassed to face you after doing something stupid or bad, or a joke, or because you simply rejected their feelings. All these situations were a little annoying to deal with, he was just glad Red wasn’t one of them. “ok, cool.” Sans nodded, satisfied. 

  
  


Red gave him a smile, before guiding him out of the elevator and to the studios that shared the same floor as the IT department. He could already hear the karaoke music from commander Entertainer’s office, the robot’s singing along with it.

 

Red let out a tense sigh as he opened the door, Entertainer only giving him a dismissive side glance at first, not in the very least ashamed of singing karaoke at work, before he did a double take, spotting Sans.

 

“Oh  _ darling, _ who are you!?” He asked, immediately ditching the song and going to Sans, crouching down as he took Sans’ hand in both of his. “What a cute little thing you are! Are you going to be my new assistant?”

  
  


“hahaha, i  _ wish _ ! ya look like yer havin’ fun!” Sans giggled, giving the robot a big grin, his hands gently tightening around the other’s hands. “it’s nice ta meet ya entertainer, ‘m sans.” 

  
  


“‘e’s the new it guy,” Red told him, his tone the slightest bit annoyed. “an’ i don’ think ya need an’ assistant ta do nothin’ all day.”   
  
Entertainer gasped in fake offense, a hand dramatically to his chest. “I do not just do  _ nothing! _ It is very hard work to keep an eye on the social media.”   
  
“clearly…” Red muttered unconvinced.

  
  


“can i transfer ta assistant?” Sans asked, looking at Red as he pointed to the robot. Only for The entertainer to gasp and wrap his metal arms around Sans, bringing him close. Holding Sans to his chest and he moved his back to Red, like Red was going to take Sans from his arms. 

 

“Oh darling, I would love that!” The robot squeezed Sans a little, before spinning him around once. “It’s decided then!” 

  
  


“ey!” Red responded with a hint of hurt in his tone. “ _ i  _ recruited ‘im! ya don’ just get ta transfer ‘im…” 

  
  


“Aww, are you jealous that this cutie is in  _ my  _ arms and not  _ yours _ ?” The commander teased, squishing the skeleton in his arms a little. Sans had both arms around The Entertainer’s neck, his chin resting on the other’s chest as his little legs dangled. He would sometimes make a noise and close his eye sockets when the robot squeezed him, but the other never hurt him.

  
  


“ _ no! _ ” Yes. But Red was not going to admit that so easily. Instead he just turned around, making sure his voice sounded hurt as he said, “i guess i’ll just go then… all alone... back to vanisher to tell her she’s  _ already _ lost her new guy…”

  
  


“noooo!” Sans said, matching Red’s dramaticness, teleporting out of a surprised robot’s grasp to latch on to Red’s back, hanging their like a leach. “i was jokin’ ya jerk!” He knew Red was playing around, but it still slightly made Sans feel bad, like he was ungrateful for what Red has done for him. And his IT job looked exciting and fun, as much as doing nothing and still get paid sounded cool, IT was way more fun.

  
  


Red smiled widely, hoping that Sans couldn’t see it from their position. “no, no, ‘s fine,” Red said dramatically. “ya don’ have ta force yerself fer me… it’s okay, i’ll jus’ have ta learn ta move on…”

 

The Entertainer rolled his eyes, watching the two monsters play around. “Really, you’re more dramatic than me at times.”

  
  


Sans didn’t say anything, just continued to stay latched onto Red’s back, not letting his grip give. Sans may not be able to see Red’s face, but Red couldn’t see him either, nor grab him, Red would have to bend his arms at a weird angle just to  _ graze  _ him. Sans could stay latched on and there was nothing Red could do about it.

  
  


“i don’ know wha’ yer talkin’ ‘bout,” Red responded to the Entertainer. But noticing that Sans was not planning to let go, he had an evil, evil plan in his mind. “those are only my real feelings. oh, how sad i am to never be able to see ya in the it department again. wha’ will my life be without ya?” Red put a hand to his forehead, staggering a little. “i can a’ready see my life passin’ before my eyes.”

  
  


“geez red,” Sans laughed from behind Red, “at least take me out ta dinner first.”

  
  


Red paused for a moment, stopping in his tracks. He had planned to dramatically fall back, threatening to crush Sans under him, before teleporting them both to a soft couch. But now he had other things on his mind, an excited grin forming on his face.

 

“‘m off by five taday,” he told him. “do ya have any plans after work?”

  
  


“no?” Sans said hesitantly, thrown off with the sudden change in the conversation. Is he really suggesting…?

  
  


“i know a nice place where we could go ta. ‘s nothin’ fancy, but the food’s good,” Red offered, his tone no longer dramatic and simply soft and relaxed, trying to look over his shoulder to see Sans, though he could only see hints of him.

  
  


“oh.” Sans said, a little baffled that yes, Red was taking him out for dinner. But hey, free food, hell yeah. “sure, i would love ta.” 

 

“Well then, thank you for coming in here just so you two can hook up in front of me.” The Entertainer laughed a little, definitely recording this through his eyes for blackmail purposes…. And also to show the other commanders and captains. They  _ need  _ to know their big bad boss is now smitten with the newbie. 

  
  


But Red only rolled his eyes at the Entertainer’s comment, heading back to the door. “yer welcome. i know ya love a good show,” Red told him, before giving him a dismissive wave, already leaving the office.

  
  


Sans looked to The Entertainer as Red carried him away. “bye bye~” he chirped to the robot, giving him a smile before he left.

  
  


Red brought him back to the IT department, carrying him on his back. Finally he moved to sit down on the couch in the shame corner, squishing Sans behind him. “ahh, finally i can relax,” he said obviously playful, leaning back to squish Sans even more, though clearly being mindful of not hurting him.

  
  


Sans still flailed around a little behind Red, almost struggling. “ah, careful. my bones ‘re made out of glass.” Sans tried to joke, but he had a few beads of sweat going down his skull. Each leg kicking a little from each side of Red while his hands were almost clawing at Red’s back to try and stay upright.

  
  


Red chuckled, but he moved forward a little again, giving Sans some wiggle room to free himself. Sans threw himself to the side, successfully getting out from between Red and the couch.

 

“ya ok, doll?” Red asked, moving a little to give Sans the space to sit properly down. 

  
  


“hehe, don’ worry about me… just, fragile.” Sans shrugged, trying to keep the situation light.

  
  


“ah…?” Had Red accidentally hurt him? He could tell Sans was shorter and weaker than him, but he  _ had _ been careful. “wha’ do ya mean?”

  
  


“well…” Sans said, rubbing the back of his head and he looked to the side. He didn’t really like bringing this up, it always ruins the mood. Even if Sans hated it, he admitted it was necessary to tell friends. to avoid future… accidents. “don’ freak out… okay?” Sans locked eyes with Red.

  
  


“yea…?” Red asked, though Sans telling him that certainly didn’t help him ‘not freak out.’ “sure. i won’. wha’ is it?”

  
  


“i uh… have one  _ hp _ .” Sans muttered, shrugging a little, nervous.

  
  


Red’s eyes widened surprised. That  _ was _ fragile… Red understood now why Sans had warned him, had asked him not to freak out. But Red promised him he wouldn’t, so he wouldn’t. Instead he took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders.

 

“ok,” he breathed out. “ok. thanks fer tellin’ me. i’ll be careful, a’right?” He will  _ definitely _ keep him out of danger. How did Sans even ever  _ agree  _ to this job!?

  
  


Sans sighed in relief when Red didn’t panic, took it well, better than many others he told this to. “yeah, thanks. would really like ya bein’ gentle with me.” It will save him from… well,  _ dying _ . His brother, Papyrus was crazy enough about his HP enough for no one else to worry about it.

  
  


“‘course,” Red assured Sans with a gentle smile. He could see commander Vanisher glancing out of her office and towards them, seeing they were back. Red gave her a sheepish grin. “i think ‘s time i let ya get back ta work. ya wan’ me ta pick ya up once yer shift’s over?”

  
  
“sure.” Sans agreed easily, getting up from the couch and giving Red a finger gun. “my bones ‘re  _ rattling  _ in excitement.”


	5. Red never grew out of his edgy phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, check out the [Seath](https://ask-seath.tumblr.com/) and [Kustard](https://ask-kustard.tumblr.com/) ask blogs comic and i did for our rps!!!

By the time Sans’ shift was about to end, Red was already heading to his work station, wearing his studded leather jacket, the back showing the intimidating glare of a dragon skull. He was leaning over Sans’ chair backrest as he watched him turn off his PC and pack his things to leave.

 

“so, ya ready fer our date?” Red asked, tone playful. Was it a date? This was the first time he  _ called _ it a date, and he  _ knew  _ Sans had been playing before. He figured they still were.

  
  


Sans looked at him surprised, one brow raising in question. “date?” Sans wasn’t aware they were on a date, he just thought Red was being nice and offering to get him food. But now that Sans thinks about it, Sans  _ did  _ say to buy him dinner first when Red was getting over dramatic, like they were lovers or something. Lovers and Sans was leaving him, Red acting like he just lost someone dear to him even though this was the second time they saw each other. They did text a little during the week before Sans’ first day. 

 

“sure, date.” Sans played along, encouraging Red to lead the way. “ok, show me where ya gonna take me.” At least Sans knew Red was playing, was joking then and was joking now. Is this going to be a normal game they play? Sans doesn’t mind messing around.

  
  


Red smiled satisfied as he lead Sans out of the building to his motorcycle parked outside, a little farther off the building. Red had one specifically for The Leader as well, looking less as…  _ fancy _ , but being equipped with various gadgets and features. But that one was safely in their base’s garage.

 

Red’s personal motorcycle may be less as fancy in functionalities and gadgets, but made up for it in edginess. It looked like it was designed by a particularly creative thirteen-year-old, with the front vaguely resembling the head of a dragon, the eyes serving as the lights.

 

“i hope ya don’ mind motorcycles.”   
  
  


Sans stared at the motorcycle in shock, his eyelights going up and down it's whole body to take in all the details. “ya never got out of yer edgy phase didn' ya?” Sans looked up at Red, only to remember Red is wearing a studded jacket, has red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and a crack on his face. The perfect picture of edgy, Sans wouldn't even be surprised if Red gets stopped at stores or restaurants because they think he's going to cause trouble.

 

Oh boy…

  
  


But Red looked at him with surprise and maybe a hint of offense. “ey! ‘s not edgy, ‘s called  _ being cool. _ ” He grumbled, almost pouting.  _ Almost _ . But not quite. “an’ besides, ‘m part a the rebellion, aren’ i? might as well rebel a  _ little. _ ”

  
  


Sans laughed a little at how Red responded, grabbing the sleeve of Red's studded jacket and gently pulling him to the motorcycle. “ i don' mind motorcycles. i would like ta be lookin’ cool with da bad boys.” 

 

Sans looked at the motorcycle, almost afraid to touch it, like he might tip it over or break something. “ uh, so um… where do i sit?” Sans highly doubted he could sit behind Red like normal, his hands could barely make it to Red's sides. Sans wouldn't be able to hold on to him, he could fall off so easily…

  
  


But Red had already thought about that. He hopped on the motorcycle, scooting a little on the seat to make space in front of him, one hand holding onto the handles while the other was patting the spot.

 

“wan’ me ta help ya up, bad boy?” Red asked with a little smirk.

  
  


Sans looked at the offered seat excitedly, already taking Red's hand and being helped up. He sat right in front of Red, his back pressed to the other's front, arms reaching from behind him and to the handles, like they were trapping Sans. Sans liked it, it was like he was protected from anything, Red having his back and keeping him safe. Sans giggled a little excitedly, his legs kicking a little as he looked ahead. “oh damn, this is awesome! ‘m ready when ya are red!”

  
  


Red grinned, glad Sans didn’t mind. Hell, liked it even. He’d been worried Sans might feel trapped or in general just be scared of riding a motorcycle, but no. Sans looked more than content like this, flush against his chest, held neatly between Red’s arms.

 

“a’right then, sweetcheeks, hold on tight,” Red said, kicking his leg off the ground and starting the motorcycle.

  
  


Sans’ arms looped around the arms surrounding him, bracing himself as they pulled off. Picking up speed as they entered the road, passing cars and people. It was… amazing, feeling the rush of air run pass him, the chill slapping his face, the only warmth and comfort was Red close. His body pressed to his, everything changing besides each other. 

 

It was a very nice feeling.

 

Sans cheered, whooped out loud as they passed many things, the rush so much fun. It was just like when he was in costume, jumping around without a care in the world. “helllll yeeeaaahh!!” Sans laughed out, his arms now in the air like a rollercoaster.

  
  


Red laughed at Sans’ excitement, cheering out a loud, “fuck yeaaaah,” alongside him as he sped up a little more. 

 

He drove them to a small family restaurant. It was rustic and cozy, reminding Red of Grillby’s bar enough, but the food was less as greasy, actual kitchen cooking, rather than fries and burgers. It was the bare compromise Red and his brother could find whenever they would fight over where to go to eat.

 

It wasn’t a bad place at all, the staff was friendly and the food was good. Not fast food, but good.

 

Red stopped the motorcycle once he found a free parking spot close, helping Sans’ off again and leading him towards the restaurant. “‘s a good place. if ya like grillby’s, yer gonna enjoy it here.”

  
  


Sans was getting over the excitement as he was being pulled along, giggling every once in a while. “really? nice.” Sans said, a wide smile on his face. He let himself be lead inside and into a booth, a women coming to give them menus. Sans opened it, pushing the menu to his face, but his eyes were not on the menu, they were peeking over it to watch Red. “da ride was really fun.” Sans said with a wide smile that reached his eyes.

  
  


Red peeked past his own menu once he spotted Sans’ eyes on him, giving him a winning grin. “yea? glad ya liked it,” he told him cheekily. “not so edgy anymore, eh?”

  
  


“oh, don’ get me wrong. still so edgy!” Sans laughed.

  
  


Red snorted, but shrugged. “ya jus’ don’ know wha’s cool. yer a soft boy.” Not that that was bad at all. Sans was adorable, Red would be lying if he’d say he hadn’t been smitten by his cuteness the day he first saw him.

 

The waitress came back a little later, taking both their orders, before leaving them to themselves again. Red leaned a bit more forward, closer to Sans, a question on his mind that’s been bugging him for the whole day.

 

“how did ya actually accept the job?” Red asked him, his tone a little quieter, though he kept himself vague either way, not wanting to alert anyone that they were from the Red Revolution. “yer… fragile. an’ i  _ told _ ya ‘s dangerous… why didn’ ya back out?”

  
  


Sans only tsked at Red, like Red was a bad child that forgot or disobeyed the rules. “oh red, didn’ i tell ya from da beginning? i already live a dangerous life~” Sans gave him a smile, but it wasn’t a normal one, it was one of mischievous and secrets. Sans had a secret he wasn’t going to tell, but he sure will tease Red about it.

  
  


Red only returned the smile. So he was going to keep playing this game wasn’t he? “welp. i guess ya did,” he replied acceptingly. Though the question still irked him a little. It didn’t feel right having Sans in the revolution, putting him in danger like this.

 

In the very least Red would have to make sure to keep him safe… He hopes he could do this much.

 

But Sans’ one HP was not what he wanted to talk about here. Not that there  _ was _ anything specific he wanted to talk about, he just wanted to hang out, get to know him a little. “ya said ya have a brother, right? wha’s he like?” Red started instead, hoping to get a conversation rolling.

  
  


Only for him not to realized what he just unleashed. Sans’ eyes almost sparkled at the chance to talk about his brother. Without much delay, Sans started talking about his brother, everything he was proud his brother has ever done, every time his brother surprised Sans and even went past expectations. Sans talked about how his brother wanted to be a hero, how kind and positive he was, how he wished to be the number one hero. How Papyrus was so excited to finally graduate and go to a hero school, but planning to be the best hero to ever hero! He had taken everyone’s complaints into account, from people’s normal complaining about heroes, to the things heroes are expected to do, to even the Red Revolutions expectations about heroes.

 

“my brother says that if people are rebelling and doing a lot of stuff because they are not happy with the current heroes, then we as heroes have a job to  _ be  _ up to expectations. be da hero our people want to be.” Sans was holding his cheeks as he continues to talk about his precious brother. “isn’ he so great, i love how his mind works~”

  
  


Red was listening intently, his smile big and soul warming at the stories of Sans’ brother. Sans really seemed to love him a lot, admire him a lot, he sounded so proud of him, like a mother seeing their child’s first drawing.

 

“‘e sounds great,” Red told him just as warmly. And he  _ did. _ He sounded like an admirable, respectable person. Like a compassionate monster that cared a lot about  _ everyone _ . That took people’s worries and complain’s to his soul, that didn’t  _ fight _ the revolution, but joined it in the best possible way any hero could. By  _ listening _ . By  _ acting. _

 

Yes, Red was glad about every supporter they had, especially volunteers. But so, so,  _ so _ much more important were the heroes that would actually  _ change. _ The heroes that wanted to  _ be _ the heroes that they wanted. That they  _ needed _ .  _ That _ was what they were trying to achieve.

 

And hearing that they reached this young monster, that alone felt like a huge win to Red.

 

“we need more young monster’s like that. tryna do the good thing,” Red hummed thoughtfully. 

  
  


“i know right!” Sans almost sang. “my brother is the  _ greatest,  _ even da leader can’ compete with my papy, papyrus is number one!” Sans was so proud of his baby brother, how much he has grown, how much he will grow. It was amazing to watch his brother slow get better and stronger. Papyrus is… well, his world. “how about yer family?” Sans looked up at Red, now realizing he was the only one really talking about his life, forcing Red to be silent and listen. Sans knew Papyrus was just so cool and no one can resist to listen about such a cool dude, but Sans should at least give Red a chance to  _ speak _ .

  
  


“ah, well... my brother’s…” Red paused. Hesitating. He didn’t mean to drop the mood, was considering his words carefully. “my brother… left a few years back. ta russia,” Red finally decided to tell him. “las’ time i saw ‘im he just finished his hero trainin’. passed with flyin’ colors. ‘m sure he’s a great hero somewhere in russia.”   
  
Red had tried, for the first few months, to stay in contact. But it was hard. Things had been hard during that time. Hard enough to drive Edge away. To force Red to start a revolution.

 

“‘e’s pretty strict. betcha ‘e’s chewin’ some poor hero’s ears off about rules an’ manners an’ shit.”

  
  


Sans’ smile was gentle as he said, “well, he must be a good hero if he cares about rules and manners.” he pointed out. “i don’ know why, but i see my bro totally taking notes and listening to every word yer bro says if they ever met each other, haha.” Papyrus would so take notes…

  
  


Red returned the smile, soft, but glad. His family had always been a bit of a sore topic to him, but… it didn’t seem so bad talking about his brother to Sans. It seemed nice even.

 

“yea? i bet ya my bro would try ta lecture yers ‘bout some petty stuff, ‘till he realized he’s got nothing ta lecture,” Red quipped with a small chuckle. “i remember when we still lived tagether he would nag me ‘bout all this stuff, an’ then get all pouty when he realized ‘m already livin’ by his ideals. always needs somethin’ ta nag.” Though really, that only happened, like, the three times Red had actually managed to clean his room and also decided to get some ‘healthy lasagna’ rather than his usual fast food, just to mess with his bro.

 

“but ‘e’s a good guy. ‘e cares a lot.”

  
  


“he sounds sweet.” Sans almost cooed, but he leaned back from the table once their food arrived, nice timing. “let’s dig in!” Sans almost chirped, grabbing his fork and trying the rice first.

  
  


“he is,” Red agreed softly. “i hope ya get ta meet him some time…” Though probably not any time soon.


	6. Alphys is one cold hearted bitch.

Every year, since they’ve had the necessities to keep themselves safe and guarded enough, the Red Revolution would do a fundraiser. At least that’s what it was called on the official papers, while to anyone else would just call it the festival, or even the Red School Festival. Hell, one time one group of soldiers even decided to dress up in red school uniforms for the day.

 

It wasn’t an open doors kinda festival per-say, though if you had connections, friends or families that were involved with the Red Revolution, you could and most likely would get an invitation. Needless to say, security was high, though they were still happy to see any new faces.

 

After all, new faces meant new supporters, and they needed all the support they could get.

  
  


It’s been two weeks since Sans joined, two weeks since the dinner. And in three more weeks is the festival, everyone from each department was doing something different. The canteen decided to make a maid cafe, all the people making the food now would wear maid dresses. The physical department decide to host little contests with prizes, from a race to weights, to other fun activities, and a playground for kids to young to compete. Medical department is mostly just chilling around, close by in case anyone gets hurt, but they do have a little place where they sell little medical kits and even give little lessons on how to treat people. The finances department was doing bingo and some gambling games, even mixing the two ideas and putting their own twist to it.

 

The studio department were doing little face painting for the kids and karaoke, commander Entertainer was determined to make sure his department was the best of them all. The IT department has decided to do two different things, splitting into two groups, since the idea that they were going with didn’t seem super fun to some, the other half of the department were given permission to do something else themself. But for some reason it turned into a secret, if anyone tried to ask what the IT department were doing, they would get no answer from the half that was doing the idea  _ and  _ from the other half that wasn’t. Sworn to secrecy. No one knows why, but nerds are nerds and no one can understand them if you weren’t one yourself.

 

And last but not least, all departments together were going to make a place where they can honor and say things about the model heroes the Red Revolution love and get inspiration from. Heroes that care about the people first and themselves and their checks last, uncorrupt and selfless. Hell, some heroes even agreed to come and sign autographs. 

 

Not all of them were official heroes, some were, but some were considered criminals to the government. Like the Judge, the Judge was one of their ‘heroes’ that they were honoring, but they were no hero to the law.

 

Sans was also supposed to help out there too, but he also has to now juggle his own department idea, which  _ was  _ doing the idea they were originally going to do, also sworn to secrecy, not even telling Red about it either. Who he grown to be good friends within the past two weeks. Sans wasn’t too happy about having to juggle the hero shrine, the IT idea  _ and  _ work, but at least he was given leeway by being given a deadline for work projects, scheduled times to do both festival projects, and still be given free time. Sadly three weeks seemed like so little time for all these together...

  
  


Red himself wasn't part of any of the departments. Neither him nor as the Leader, and with all the commanders and captains being busy with their  _ own _ department, Red was left with not a lot to do. 

 

It was like this every year, though, and Red often found himself checking by the different departments, making sure everything was in order and going well. He ran a list with which activities and attractions would be available and even organized small prizes for whichever department would raise the most money by the end of this. 

 

Right now he wasn't in costume, simply going through the different departments to see what they did, curious himself. Red had found that sometimes people had an easier time telling  _ Red _ what their attraction was than to their  _ boss _ , especially for the best ones. And usually Red would use that time to help out a little as well, but not this time. 

 

Red was wasting no time, checking by the departments as quick as he could, before straight heading to the IT. Though he already found Sans in the hallway of the third floor, moving a box of painting utensils. 

 

“oh? tha’s lookin’ interesting,“ Red hummed, leaning over Sans’ shoulder. “wha’ ‘re ya guys plannin’?”

  
  


Sans turned his head and box away from Red, using his body as a shield to hide the box. “nah tellin’, it’s a secret.” Sans finds the idea of not telling Red both hilarious and dreadful, it would be a pain being around him and Red either bothers him none stop until Sans tells him, or Sans might have it slip out, but it did sound fun to see him struggle a lot not knowing.

  
  


Red looked a little surprised. “aww, wha’? but ‘m yer friend! ya can trust me, right…?” He was  _ hoping _ Sans would trust him. Not just about this specifically, but just in general… 

  
  


“of course i trust ya, bu’ i was sworn ta secrecy.” Sans moved the box to be balanced on one arm, while his now free hand goes up in the air like he was making a vow. “no one outside da it department can know.” Sans stuck his tongue out at the other playful, clearly amused with the situation.

  
  


Oh, so that's how Sans was going to play this? Well, two can play that game. 

 

“oh… ok… i was hopin’ i could help ya guys out a little, since i don’ ‘ave anythin’ myself, but… i guess i'll jus’ go back ta havin’ nothin’...” He was very clearly exaggerating, playing it more dramatic as it was, not to guilt trip Sans, but to play a little. And maybe also to get this cuties attention. So what if he was greedy of Sans’ attention, he was  _ adorab _ le, and Red had found himself loving the time he could spend with him in the last few weeks. 

  
  


“wait, ya don’ really hav’ anythin’ at all?” Sans asked, his smile dropping as he took a few steps towards Red, like he was going to stop Red in his tracks if the other tried to leave.

  
  


Aw, now Red felt a little bad. He hadn’t expected him so genuinely sad. “‘s ok, ‘s always been like this. i jus’ kinda… go ‘round, helpin’ here an’ there,” Red told him. “don’ work for a department, so yea. don’ really have a project fer myself.” The only option  _ would _ be doing something  _ all _ by himself, but there was no fun in  _ that _ either, was there?

  
  


“i can ask vanisher ta add ya ta da team, our soldiers were cut by half because of a disagreement.” Sans gave him a lopsided smile, almost hopeful. Sans didn’t really like the idea of someone not being in any team because they had no department, it was a little unfair. “i can bring her out and we could ask her together?” Sans offered, mostly because Red isn’t allowed in the IT department anymore when they are working on their attraction. 

  
  


Red snorted, surprised by the offer. Though it  _ did _ sound nice, being able to work with Sans on a project…

 

“i can’ promise i’ll  _ always _ be available, but… i  _ would _ like that,” Red told him, giving Sans a soft smile. 

  
  


“okay, le’s go.” Sans motioned with his head to the IT department, leading the way there. He asked Red to wait outside, only for Sans to come out two minutes later with no box of painting supplies, but with a Vanisher. 

 

“W-why is R-r-red here?” Vanisher asked, raising a brow at Red.

 

“we wanted ta ask ya if red can join us fer da festival, he doesn’ ‘ave a department ser he isn’ workin’ on anything.” Sans explained, giving her a small smile.

  
  


Red very well knew that Vanisher very well knew about Red’s situation, as well as that it’s never really bothered him  _ before. _ And even if he hadn’t known, the look she threw him was more than enough of a give-away.

 

“No.” Was her plain answer.

  
  


Sans actually flinched at how plain and almost aggressive the ‘no’ was, like she was so done with Red’s shit. Sans looked at her with a confused expression, silently asking why she would just leave Red alone like this, why she would just let Red have nothing to do, not be with people to interact with when it’s the most busiest time. No one would have much time to hang out if you are doing work, and Red would just be all alone. “why…?” Sans almost whispered, almost hurt that she would allow this to happen to someone.

  
  


Though rather than answering Sans’ question, The Vanisher’s words were directed at Red. “I-I-I’m not going to le-let you flirt with my s-staff all day.”

 

“i wasn’ goin’ to do that!” Red replied aghast. “i jus’ wan’ed ta help ya guys.”   
  
“Uh-huh,” The Vanisher responded, clearly not believing a word, almost rolling her eyes even. “The a-answer is no.”

  
  


“are ya really gonna leave red alone? he doesn’ ‘ave anywhere ta join…” There was the hero shrine but no one was currently caring about that yet, more focused on their own department’s projects. Sans looked at Red sadly, like this was going to break his heart seeing a good friend of his being… forgotten. How many times was Red alone during this event? How many times was Red left out? “h-how… can ya jus’ leave em alone like dat?”

  
  


Red’s soul hurt at the sight of Sans feeling so bad, and he no longer wanted to keep this going further. “wha’ever, screw her!”   
  
“ _ H-Hey! _ ”   
  
“if vanisher doesn’ wan’ a new member, i’ll jus  _ take _ one a hers,” Red decided, not leaving her any time to react, before already picking Sans up in both his arms, holding him tightly to his chest, before running away almost comically, giggling like a maniac.

  
  


Sans squeaked in surprised as he was taken away, being held in big large arms, almost engulfing him in a bear like hug. Red was surprising warm for a skeleton, feeling like he somehow had body heat even when he had no flesh. It was very nice, like you were a child and you were being held by your loving and caring mother, squished in her loving arms. Oh lord, Red is a mom! Sans loved this.

 

As Vanisher’s voice became more and more distant, Sans started to laugh a little as he started to realize that Red was serious, he wasn’t bringing Sans back. “hah red, oh my god are ya really stealin’ me away?” Which was kind of hilarious due to the fact on  _ how  _ Red took him away, being held pressed to Red’s chest like a teddy bear. Sans’ legs had to wrap around Red’s waist to not have his legs dangling and being thrown around as Red ran, and to not be a safety hazard too. Sans most likely couldn’t survive if Red fell and landed on him, Sans’ fragile bones wouldn’t be able to take the fall and Red’s added weight. 

  
  


But Red wasn’t going to fall either way. He started to gradually slow down once he reached the elevator, getting in there with his new favorite plushed skeleton.

 

“yup,” he told him, his voice dripping with unashamed pride. “yer mine now. we’ll have  _ way _ more fun than ol’ vanisher.” And to prove his point, Red was heading to the ground floor, where the canteen was.

  
  


“hehehe, so wha ‘re we gonna do then?” Sans actually thought what they were doing in the IT department was fun and he would like to go back to it, but Red was all alone and clearly wanted to hang out with him. And a plus was that it’s  _ always  _ fun to hang out with Red, they always had a blast together, so Sans didn’t have to worry about being bored or anything. 

  
  


Red was grinning when the elevator hit the ground floor, still very proudly holding Sans to his chest and carrying him to the canteen.

 

“stuff ya ‘till i can eat ya,” Red announced playfully. He knew the canteen staff was working on their own project, though that didn’t mean they weren’t going to provide food anymore. In fact,  _ because _ they were preparing their own project they were experimenting and practicing on making new kinds of snacks, most of which they would end up selling alongside the usual canteen food. Though right now they were limited, and would they have headed there during  _ break time, _ Red was certain they would’ve already run out within seconds.

 

“take yer pick, sansy,” Red told him as he turned Sans in his arms to hold him like Simba in the Lion King, presenting him to the food bar showing off the little snacks and pastries they offered.

  
  


Sans glanced through the options, scanning each little card each had to see what they had inside when it wasn’t completely obvious. His arms were like airplane wings due to how he was held, his legs dangling lifelessly. His expression thoughtful as he looked, like it didn’t bother him how he was manhandled. “uh, i want da strawberry  _ short _ cake.” Sans wiggled his feet around a little when he said short, to empathize his little joke. 

  
  


Red got it and snorted, carefully turning Sans again so he was facing him, holding him close in one arm this time. “a’right  _ shortcake _ , but i gotta warn ya. ‘t might not be the best, after all  _ i _ already got the strawberry on top.” He gave Sans a little squeeze, like he was letting him know he was referring to him. But he got the strawberry shortcake, also getting a mozzarella and salmon bagel for himself. He brought Sans into a little back room that would be the lounge for the commanders and captains if they needed privacy during their break times, sitting down on the comfortable couch and keeping Sans on his lap.

  
  


Sans looked down at his cake, then at Red’s legs, then at Red’s face. Almost giving him a look, but he laughed as he said it. “now i know why vanisher didn’ wan’ ya, ya  _ do  _ flirt.” And he sure flirts pretty boldly, holding Sans like a teddy bear as he walked, holding him up like a baby, telling him all this cute shit, then sitting him down on his lap. Red got  _ balls _ , that gutsy bastard.

 

Sans took a bite of the cake, humming at how sweet it was, maybe a little too sweet with the icing, but it was okay. Though he didn’t bother to get off, Red and him had actually been talking and texting a lot since Sans joined the RR, getting kinda close super fast. Sans grew rather comfortable with Red, he  _ knew  _ Red wouldn’t do anything to harm him or make him uncomfortable. Besides, it was hard for Sans to  _ not  _ enjoy spending time with this idiot, he liked puns and jokes just like him! That alone just made Red ten times better in Sans’ book, having a good sense of humor was very important!

  
  


And besides, Red wasn’t really hiding his ‘advances’ either, instead just chuckling deeply as he squeezed Sans a little to himself. “aww, i have  _ no _ idea wha’ yer talkin’ ‘bout. ‘m jus’ treatin’ ya ta some sweets, nothin’ wrong with  _ that. _ gotta give the sweet somethin’ sweet.”

 

Oh, he really was going to be this flirtatious, wasn’t he? But what could he say. It was just too much fun.

  
Red’s never been looking for anything romantic or even sexual before. Sure, there’s been flings and one-night-stands, there were a few monsters that had showed interest in him every once in a while. But Red had hardly ever been the one to go up to someone and  _ flirt. _

 

But Sans was different. Sans was adorable and fit into his arms like a missing puzzle piece. He liked having Sans close, and the flirting would just… happen. Just come out naturally. Not that Red was  _ stopping _ it, but neither was he purposely deciding on it. It just came naturally.

  
  


Sans snorted at Red’s response, giving him another look. “really red? ya only known me fer two weeks and ya already shootin’ out some pretty advanced stuff fer something dis early? how long ‘ave ya been in da flirtin’ business?” Red must be a real player if he could just belt out those pretty creative and saucy pick up lines or compliments with no problem, even the actions he sometimes does was a bit much for people he barely been friends with for not even a month. Was Red just naturally this way to everyone he knows or was he just really quick to bed people? Sans couldn’t imagine that, Sans was more the type to want to bed someone he would want to keep around for a  _ long  _ time.

  
  


“are ya  _ complainin’? _ ” Red asked, his tone a little more sultry, the hand around Sans’ back even moving to run slowly over Sans’ thigh. Though he pulled it away again pretty quickly, realizing that  _ that _ , touching, might really be a little too much. Contrary to popular belief, Red was not actually planning to bed Sans. He wouldn’t  _ mind. _ But he realized they hardly knew each other yet. He realized Sans wasn’t  _ that type _ . And he’d much rather just hang out with him and be good friends.

  
  


Oh, Sans didn’t like that touch, it was too intimate and to personal for someone he barely met. Sans stared at the spot where he was just touched, his legs having clamped together at the sudden intimate touch. “i…” Sans still felt the ghostly touch, even when the hand was barely there for even five seconds. Sans looked back up to Red with almost a confused expression, his brows furrowed and his mouth almost a thin line. “red… wha ‘re ya doin’?” 

 

He thought Red was joking! That all the flirty comments and actions was just how Red played around, how to make fun and mess with people! He didn’t know this was...

  
  


“‘m sorry!” Red said quickly, hands pulled away and close to his chest. “‘m sorry! ‘m sorry. got carried away, i- i really didn’ mean to…” It just came so  _ natural, _ Red’s hand had moved faster than he could realize it, than he could  _ stop _ it. “‘m really,  _ really _ sorry, sans. ‘s not gonna happen again.”

  
  


Sans was actually surprised at the intense reaction, like Red was more upset about this than Sans was. Though Red seemed to realize his mistake and seemed really genuine, almost frantic. So Sans softly smile and said, “it’s okay red, i forgive ya. don’ worry so much.” but Sans  _ did  _ get up to got sit right next to him instead, no longer on his lap. It just seemed to awkward and weird to just stay on the other’s lap after that.

  
  


Red thought he would, didn’t stop him in the least. He just gave Sans a small apologetic smile, glad that he didn’t seem too mad. “ok, yea,” he breathed out. “thought ya might be offended, or, uh… feel tricked or somethin’.” He really hadn’t tried to trick Sans into anything. But Sans wasn’t mad at him. A little awkward, maybe, and Red would probably not be  _ as _ touchy feely with him for a little bit, but he wasn’t mad. And that was really enough for now.

  
“so how’s the shortcake…?”

  
  


“i’s pretty good, a little ta sugary bu’ dey made it pretty good.” Sans would give it a seven out of ten rating. Not a bad, nor very good cake. “bu’ with my bro’s cookin’, anythin’ gets two extra points from me just for being edible.” Sans shrugged, but gave Red a smirk. He didn’t want to bash or talk badly of his cool brother, but his cooking just wasn’t the best.

  
  


Red snorted surprised. “‘e got a…  _ special _ taste ‘s well?” He asked the other skeleton, knowing the feeling too well from his own brother.

  
  


“oh god, ya too?” Sans almost gasped in pity and dread, already giving Red a look like he knew how he felt.

 

Oh boy, their brothers were a piece of work...


	7. where Sans needs an adult

It has been four days since then, and Sans was still slaving away with the festival’s preparations. This time he was heaving a cardboard box filled with to much trash inside, needing to push the to heavy to left box to the elevator, then to the ground floor where he would have to push it all the way outside and into a damn dumpster. Who’s great idea was it to make the short, weak skeleton noodle of a monster do this all by himself?

 

Sans needs an adult…

 

Sans was pushing the heavy box by pushing his weight onto it from the sides, his hands on the edge of the box while his legs did most of the force. He made it to the elevator, taking it down to the ground floor before he had to push it once again. Oh boy, doing this outside on concrete was gonna be  _ sooo  _ much fun. Sans barely got a few feet away from the elevator before the box slid a bit faster than Sans could react, making Sans lose balance and going forward. His face smacking into the floor as the box continued, leaving him to his misery. Sans was now flat on the ground and now done with life, planning to just die right then and there.

  
  


But Sans wasn’t left alone in his misery for too long. The Leader was just heading out of one of the conference rooms that the medical team prettied up to serve as a place to just lounge and relax for when the festival would happen. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to spot the little skeleton on the ground, gasping a little startled. “sans!?” He asked, rushing to the small monster. “are ya ok? should i get nice cream guy?”

  
  


Sans lifted his head to see who was calling him, expecting Red with not only the voice, but how… worried the person calling for him seemed. Sans did  _ not  _ expect The Leader out of everyone, worried about him just falling on his face when The Leader deals with so many dangerous situations. “l-leader?” Sans stammered a little, actually a lot better since the first time he actually met his boss for the first time. He sat up and turned to said boss, a little confused to why the reaction was a little… extreme.

 

“ner, i don’ need anythin’ like dat. are…  _ ya  _ okay?” Sans hesitated to even ask that question back at the other, not even sure himself why The Leader was so off and having a hard time understanding it.

  
  


But The Leader only blinked at him, taken aback by the question. “...yea?” He still replied, though. He offered Sans a hand, helping the short skeleton up, relieved to see he didn’t look too hurt. He was worried something might have happened.

 

“what were ya doin’ down there?” He decided to ask. “the floor’s not exactly the best place for a nap. ya should head ta the medical department for that. if ya tell ‘em yer feelin’ woozy, they’ll let you ‘rest’ a little.”

  
  


Now Sans was really confused, The Leader was acting like Sans could break at any second. Like he knew Sans was fragil, like he knew about Sans’ HP problem…. No, he only told Red about that, The Leader couldn’t know, right? “why da ya wan’ me ta go d’ere so bad? ya act like i could break so easily.”

  
  


It took The Leader a moment to realize what Sans was saying, before he realized he must’ve misunderstood him. Huh. Way to keep your cover,  _ Red. _

 

“no, no, ‘s not what i meant,” The Leader laughed a little dismissively. “i just was sayin’. if ya wanna nap durin’ work times, do it in the medical department. they can’ ‘xactly turn ya down. little dirty trick i learned myself.” Not that anyone could exactly stop their  _ boss _ from napping anyways. And Grillby and Marco would well know what was going on if The Leader were to show up saying he’s feeling ‘a little woozy’ and would ‘need some rest.’   
  


 

“oh…” Sans said slowly, not sure what to really say about that, feeling a little on edge  _ to  _ say anything about that, so he moved on. “i was jus’ pushin’ a box when it decided ta speed up on me.” Sans said quietly, pointing to said offending box with his thumb, almost like he was shit talking the box and he didn’t want it to hear.

  
  


The Leader snorted surprised, glancing over to the evil box.

  
“how dare it. ya wan’ me ta fire it’s ass?” He was already glaring at the box like he was ready to kick some ass for Sans.

  
  


“oh god, sure.” Sans couldn’t get the image out of his head of The Leader just punching and kicking the box, other people joining in a ganging up on the poor box just because The Leader was for some reason offended. Which makes everyone else offended for angering The Leader, thus joining in with no questions asked or any concerns whats so ever. Which was a pretty funny sight in Sans’ book, seeing The Leader take on the toughest challenge he ever had, a  _ box full of garbage. _

  
  


The Leader grinned happily, already considering to  _ do just that. _ Though clearly he couldn’t start kicking a box to the ground, it would cause too much of a chaos. But neither was he going to let Sans have to push this thing himself.

 

“well, le’s move this outside then, yea?” He said, his voice boisterous like he was actually ready for a fight. He quickly swooped Sans up in one arm, the box under the other as he made his way outside.

 

It’s been only four days since the incident that Red had touched Sans a little too inappropriately, and yes, Red had given Sans the space he’d need. But it was also hard to restrain from touching Sans, not sexually, just holding him, putting a hand on his shoulder, having him  _ close. _ And… Sans hadn’t seemed too reluctant on it either. So he figured things were fine.

  
And either way.  _ Sans _ didn’t know who The Leader was. And The Leader was pretty sure that Sans would  _ not _ mind being picked up by him.

  
  


Sans’ hand went to one of The Leader’s shoulders, looping around the back of the taller’s head to reach the shoulder. While the other one went to his mouth to cover the squeak he almost let out. “l-leader…?” Oh dear lord, The Leader was carrying him, The Leader just picked him up and swept him off his feet so easily. Carried him through the building and outside, almost acting like he was proud of it. Sans can already feel his already blue face getting bluer with that thought, all the naughty things he likes to think about with The Leader popping into his head. Oh boy, fuck how he wanted to fuck this man so bad.

  
  


“hmmm~?” The leader hummed, smirking at Sans cheekily, though it wasn’t like he could see it through The Leader’s costume. “ya wan’ me ta put ya back down?” He  _ knew _ Sans didn’t. From the way he was blushing, his excited, shocked expression. This was a dream come true to Sans, wasn’ it? And The Leader wanted to  _ let _ his dreams come true. 

  
  


“no, no! i like it!” Sans said quickly, waving his hands around a little like he was trying to dispel the idea, before he realized what he said. “i mean i don’ mind ya-” This was so frustrating, Sans was not prepared for this moment, and right when he thought he could control himself better around The Leader…

 

Sans put both his hands over his face to hide the embarrassment, hide in shame as he just gave up. “ugh… jus’... do wha ya wan’ with me…” After a few seconds Sans realized how much worse that sounded, which just made Sans want to curl up and die once again. Oh what a day today has begun, it was like the gods were trying to both bless him and punish him. Was it all the dirty thoughts he always has about The Leader?

  
  


The Leader could only chuckle, holding Sans a little closer to himself. “tha’s an awfully bold offer ta give ta yer boss,” The Leader practically purred. But no, he was just messing with Sans. He wouldn’t abuse Sans’ flustered words against him.

 

“don’ worry, ‘m an honorable man-” That was arguable. “-i won’ do ya any  _ bad. _ ” Though he drawled out the last word, like he knew ‘something bad’ was exactly what Sans wanted from him. Oh the poor little guy.

  
  


Sans looked away, hiding his completely flushed face in The Leader’s shoulder, the shame. What The Leader just implied… was he really? Was he actually talking about… doing bad things to Sans, things The Leader is suggesting would be amazing. And Sans was tempted to say yes, he was tempted to just agree and let The Leader do whatever he wants with him.

 

But no, bad Sans. The Leader was just kidding, he wasn’t actually telling you he would do those things. Get your head out of the gutter you dirty little skeleton!

  
  


But even without Sans saying it, The Leader could tell what Sans was thinking, letting out a deep, rumbled laugh. He wasn’t even concerned with the box anymore, simply dumping it into the dumpster once he arrived there, already heading back inside while keeping Sans on his arms.

 

Though he didn't let go of Sans quite yet. Instead he simply headed towards the elevator, going up until they were at the third floor, Sans’ department. But still, he didn't let go. He kept carrying Sans as he went over to the next elevator, giving the reception next to it a polite nod. 

  
  


Sans’ head turned slowly as they had passed his department, The Leader not stopping to put him down and let him get back to work. Instead he walked past it, fooling Sans completely, and then headed to a restricted area. That elevator was restricted from what Sans was told, that only certain people can go up. It was where The Leader’s office was, and a few other conference rooms for very important talk, mostly with the commanders or captains.

 

“uh…” Sans said, looking at the closing elevator door, back to The Leader, back to the door, then back to The Leader once again. Nothing made sense anymore, and he just didn’t understand why  _ he  _ was suddenly going to the  _ fourth floor _ . “uh….” Sans said again, adjusting himself in The Leader’s  _ arms _ ! Why was he still carrying him? Why was he carrying him to begin with?!

 

“ummm… leader?” Sans asked quietly, not even sure of the situation anymore.

  
  


Ah, but The Leader loved messing with Sans, feigning cluelessness as he hummed a simple, “yea?” At Sans’ question. 

  
  


“m-my um… department is… back dere.” Sans pointed to the elevator doors, meaning the place they once were… not the place they were going to be… Surely The Leader realized this, right? Would realize he took Sans by accident and would bring him right back to his department, right? There was no reason The Leader would be taking him to such a private floor… right?

 

The conversation with The Leader out back came into Sans’ mind, how he just blurted out that The Leader can do what he wants with him. The Leader wouldn’t do that, right? He didn’t take that seriously….  _ right? _

 

Sans’ face flushed even more impossibly blue.

  
  


But all The Leader offered was a simple, “i know,” as he continued to enter the fourth floor. He  _ did _ know. And maybe he was being a little cruel messing with Sans like this, but it was just too cute to watch him all blue and shocked, not knowing what was going on.

  
  


“oh…” Sans said, looking down at the ground, at The Leader’s feet, not sure what else to say. The Leader  _ knew  _ what he was doing… but  _ why _ ? Is he really going to do stuff to him, bad stuff? Sans wasn’t even sure what to even make of that, if it was true or not. “so why am i goin’ ta da fourth floor with ya?” 

  
  


The Leader couldn’t help but to let out a small snort. Okay, fine, he could throw Sans a bone. “don’ worry. i jus’ wan’ed ta talk about that day ya taking off. in, uh… two weeks?” At least that was only  _ half _ a lie. He didn’t need to talk to Sans about the day off, he knew it was for the court case. He just wanted to have him with him for a  _ bit _ longer. They barely got to see each other since Red wasn’t allowed in the IT department anymore…

 

But hey, it  _ did _ sound like a valid excuse.

  
  


“oh, why didn’ ya say ser sooner?” Sans was a bit more relieved now that he knew what was coming, able to put his wild fantasies to rest. Though Sans didn’t know he had to talk to The Leader personally to get a day off. How much time does The Leader have on his hands? Wouldn’t he be to busy to just sit down and talk to Sans about it, couldn’t he just send a email to him and Sans could just send his reply on why he was taking that day off? Sometimes The Leader’s actions were very weird and almost random, Sans didn’t even hear things like this happening to others with The Leader.

  
  


“sorry,” The Leader said, though his tone didn’t sound the least apologetic. He brought them both into his office, finally letting Sans go to sit across his desk, while The leader went to sit behind it, leaning back. “ya know, ‘s pretty early fer ya ta take a day off. usually ya don’ until ya’ve been working for at least a month,” The Leader told him, though his tone didn’t seem accusing, only noting things, pointing them out. “how come ya need it so early?”

  
  


“i got a court case, sir.” Sans said, feeling a little weird now that he wasn’t in The Leader’s arms anymore, not pressed to a body anymore. It felt a little lonely now… “didn’ red tell ya about my situation before i worked here? i still got a court case ta finish, though i highly doubt i win. i should still  _ be  _ d’ere, ya know?” Sans thought that Red already informed The Leader about his situation, about what he had to go through. Now he wasn’t so sure.

  
  


The Leader hummed, like he was considering Sans’ words. “red told me somethin’ about the court case, i didn’ realize it was this soon.” Which was a lie, too. While Red had given Sans his files back shortly after borrowing them, he had copies of every single page, not just studying  _ them _ closely, but also the company in question itself.

 

The Leader knew pretty much everything about this court case he could. The time and date, the location, the case, the lawyers and even the judge that will be present. He was  _ prepared. _

 

“how come ya don’ think ya’ll win…?”

  
  


“dis isn’t da first time i sued dem…” Sans looked down at his lap, his hands forming into fists and wrinkling his pants. “even though dey refuse ta give me da work hours money, or even overtime, dey are still able ta get away with it. i don’ know how, but da judge always rules in their favor, even when i provide pictures and even da work i did durin’ dat time. anythin’ dey owe me, dey jus’ mange ta keep it.” Sans was now glaring at his lap, the constant law cases and the struggle with no money was really hard for him, especially when he had a little brother he had to raise all by himself.

 

“even when i told dem i had a little brother to raise, all by myself. dey still ruled for dem…” Sans was gritting his teeth, suppressed rage being pushed back down, out of sight. The only thing that went past his defences was how his fists tighten harder than his poor bones could probably handle, and how his teeth gritted hard.

  
  


Of course Red had only heard the gist of this before, but hearing it again, seeing Sans so angry and frustrated, hearing what happened, it was still very grounding for The Leader. Sans must’ve dragged himself through this for so long, all alone with a child in his care. It wasn’t right, not in the least.

 

“...maybe it’ll be different this time,” The Leader tried to encourage Sans. “justice comes ta those that work fer it. an’ i think ya’ve been workin’ very hard for a long time. ya deserve some good.”

  
  


“den why wasn’ i given justice from da beginnin’...?” Sans muttered, eyes barely looking up to stare holes into The Leader. Oh, if only  _ he  _ was the judge, if Sans was allowed to give judgement, as he was born to do. Sans would give that company their just desserts, would slam judgement on them  _ and  _ the judges that have all ruled for them. They all  _ saw  _ what the company was doing, but turned a blind eye. “all da judges were supposed ta do dat, why did dey just turn a blind eye when dey  _ saw  _ it?” 

 

Sans sure was starting to hate judges…

  
  


“they’re corrupted,” The Leader told him without missing a beat. There was no doubt to it. Either the company was threatening the judges, or bribing them with money, but either way the situation was corrupted and it was  _ plain to see. _

 

“but ‘s not gonna go on like this ferever,” The Leader promised him. “sooner or later somethin’s gonna happen. the judge’s can’  _ all _ turn a blind eye on it. there’s justice in this world, hidden deep in darkness sometimes, but ‘s there. somewhere. don’ worry ta much, sans. it’ll work out.”

  
  


Sans didn’t seem to really agree with that, he still seemed pretty bummed about the whole situation. “i know my brother says not to hate, and i don’ wanna hate. bu’ ‘m so close ta hatin’ companies… and judges… dey all suck.” Sans was grown up being told to be kind, to be fair and understanding, and Sans tried to teach that to Papyrus too, but sometimes that was just hard. When everyone just seemed to push and hammer you into the ground without a care in the world that they do to you, or the people around you.

  
  


“ya  _ should, _ ” The Leader, though, agreed with Sans. “ya should hate wha’s wrong in this world an’  _ fight it. _ try ta  _ fix it. _ we ain’t gonna get nowhere if we let bad people abuse us.  _ tha’s _ wha’ we’re here for, after all.” His tone was firmer now, decisive and confident. Love and acceptance was good and all, but it’s not going to help you survive, if the people you try to love and accept are trying to use you for their selfish purposes.

  
  


Sans closed his eyes, thinking about what The Leader was encouraging to do, going against everything his father taught him, giving into some negative emotions. To lose his cool and let out his frustration and rage, to do something with it…

 

Sans didn’t like that, he didn’t like anything about that at all.

 

So with a focused and serious face, he looked at The Leader and said. “no. i won’t. i will stay in between, neutral, no hating. i will go with what's right, not what i want, like revenge.” He will be the  _ Judge _ . The one that will correct it, who wouldn’t let personal feelings drive him, wouldn’t put morals aside. He is a  _ judge _ , he is  _ the Judge _ , and judges stay natural and clean.

 

Sans was clean, Sans will turn all his rage and frustration, his joy and laughter into  _ justice _ .

  
  


The Leader couldn’t help but to smile. Even if Sans was disagreeing with him, he was so convinced of it, so determined and sure of himself. It was admirable. The Leader couldn’t bring himself to argue with him.

 

“yer a really good monster, sans,” he instead told him. “i promise ya, everythin’ll turn out fine.”


	8. fucking Gerald

Red was about to be done for today. He was just changing out of his costume and into his casual clothes, checking the clock to see if there would still be enough time to go to the store and fetch something eat. Before he saw that Sans’ shift was just about to be over.

 

Huh. Should he ask Sans out again? He knew he should probably give Sans more of a heads-up when wanting to go somewhere with him, but Sans had agreed _last_ time. And Red _did_ always really enjoy his time with Sans…

 

He decided it was worth a shot, finally shrugging on his clothes, before teleporting close to the IT department. He found Sans there, already packing his things, ready to leave.

 

“hey sweetheart,” Red hummed out, happy he still caught him in time. “ya wanna go somewhere taday? maybe there’s some good movies on right now.”

  


Sans looked up from the notebooks he was putting in his bag, a little startled from the sudden appearance. “oh, hey red. i uh…” Sans squirmed a little in place, looking at the floor and seeming a little sheepish. “sorry… i already got plans.” The small skeleton looked up at the monster, giving him a shrug and a lopsided smile.

  


Red almost felt like his soul sunk in disappointment. “ah, ‘course. tha’s ok,” Red said, trying not to sound as disappointed as he was, and being bad at it. “where’re ya goin’? maybe i can at least give ya a ride.”

  


When Red said that, Sans’ face seemed to brighten up, not looking so guilty anymore. “actually, ‘m volunteering’ fer a kids shelter. ya know, feed, play, and hand out clothes ta kids. if ya want, ya can come _with me_.” Sans suggested, already thinking of both of them together, sitting around all these kids, taking care of them.

 

Thinking of Red helping them with physical things, while Sans helped with studies or board games. It sounded very sweet, and it would let Sans have someone he knew there, so he wouldn’t be totally alone. Kids are great, but having another adult there with him, enjoying the experience with him seemed really nice and sweet.

 

“if ya want of course.” Sans added, just in case this wasn’t really Red’s thing.

  


Red actually brightened at that offer as well. He didn’t remember ever volunteering at a shelter for kids. He _donated_ to them sometimes, usually in the name of the revolution, but he’s never actually helped out.

 

“that sounds great, actually,” Red admitted, looking a little bit more excited now. It wasn’t the kind of hanging out he had originally imagined, but it sounded like a great idea, especially with Sans around.

  


“ok then.” Sans chirped, swinging his bag over his shoulder, “le’s get somethin’ ta eat on da way an’ go, ya?” Sans started to walk beside Red, both heading to the elevator where a small group was forming.

  


They managed to get themselves squeezed into the elevator, the two of them squished close together. “so, ya volunteer in shelters often?” Red asked curiously once they got out of the elevator. He never really thought Sans was the type, though then again, Red never really thought about the possibility a lot in general. He had just assumed Sans was too busy taking care of Papyrus. It was admirable to think he still made time to volunteer.

  


“paps volunteers at times because of da hero trainin’ stuff he puts himself through,” Papyrus was in middle school, a normal, non hero based school, but he is planning to go to the best hero school once he graduates. “i jus’ like settin’ a good example, an’ it feels nice helpin’ out. i help paps and da kids at once, pretty nice, huh?”

 

Both of them walked out of the building, going down the street, Red now relying on Sans to guide him.

  


Red hummed, staying close to Sans as they walked, almost even leaning a little into him. “yer such a sweet boy, sansy,” Red told him a little admiringly. “ya work hard, ya help people.” He’s cute. “the world really needs more a ya.”

  


Sans laughed a little, pushing Red away playfully. “hush you, don’ go an’ butter me up again!” Red sure had a talent to making Sans feel good. “‘m jus’ doin’ wha everyone should do.” Sans shrugged.

 

He would have teased Red more, but the small skeleton saw a hotdog stand up ahead, the colorful umbrella catching his attention. “le’s eat somethin’ on da way.” Sans pointed to the hotdog stand, walking a little more with purpose.

  


“ooh, food _does_ sound good,” Red hummed happily. He followed Sans to the hotdog stand, the line was short but took a little bit. Red used the time to pull out his wallet, get ready to be the first to pay for both of them. He shall not lose this battle.

  


Sans secretly pulled out the money he needed from inside his pocket, already mentally counting in his head the amount he needs to get. They both order their hotdogs, putting many toppings on them. With Red’s hotdog made and handed over, it was Sans’ turn to tell the hotdog vender what he wanted. On the last few toppings, Sans summoned a bone and tapped Red’s back.

  


“wha’?” Red turned around confused. It was only a matter of seconds, maybe five very confused seconds that Red stared at the bone behind him absolutely flabbergasted. Before his eyes widened in shock.

  
“ _no wait!_ ” He almost shouted, quickly turning around, only to see Sans already having paid the vendor.

  


Sans meanwhile, had a huge grin on his face. His plan was perfect, Red didn’t know when Sans would finish adding toppings, so distracting him the moment he was on the last one was the perfect moment Sans would quickly had the vender the money. Sans thanked the hotdog vender as he happily stepped away, taking a bite of his delicious hotdog. “wow, d’ese things taste really good, right red?” Sans glanced at the other monster, looking very innocent with that smug face of his.

  


Red threw him a nasty glare, knowing exactly what Sans did. “i don’ know, tastes a little bit like _betrayal,_ ” he said dramatically. But he took a bite of his hotdog too, and damn it, it _did_ taste good. Grumpily Red looked away with a pout as he ate his hotdog. “thank ya, ya asshole. next time ‘s my turn.”

  


“only fair since ya paid fer me at da restaurant.” Sans said with a cheeky grin, leanin’ into Red a little. Together, they walked to the shelter that was currently helping orphaned or homeless children of all ages. By that time they finished their hotdogs and walked in, going to the desk close to the door, one can hear kids in the distance.

 

“Oh hey Sans, you’re here!” The skinny tall human man said, giving Sans a smile. “Shall I sign you in now?”

 

Sans nodded, waiting for the human to type a few things in his computer before passing Sans a sign in sheet. As Sans bent down a little, signing his name, Sans asked the human. “hey, i brought a friend, is it ok dat he helps out?”

 

“Oh sure, sure! That’s perfect even, Gerald bailed on us.” The human seemed pretty salty about that still, like it was a problem that kept popping up.

 

“fucking gerald…” Sans muttered under his breath, sliding the sheet to his side so Red can sign it. Grabbing the two visitor stickers from the human, giving Red one as Sans wrote his name on his own.

  


Red signed in as well, adding his name to the little sticker as he listened to their conversation curiously. “gerald a common culprit?” He asked, his tone a little amused. It sounded like this wasn’t the first time they’ve heard from Gerald. Has he finally found Sans’ arch nemesis?

  


“The guy flakes a lot, says he’ll do something and never shows.” The human told Red, snorting a little.

 

“no one trusts gerald.” Sans added, removing the back of the sticker and putting it on the right side of his chest. “i don’ like him, we should drop him. _clearly_ he doesn’ care fer da kids.” Sans scoffed, grabbing Red’s name tag from the table and putting it on Red himself.

  


Red grinned giddily, not having expected Sans to put his name tag on for him, but clearly not minding at all. It fit nicely on his shirt, his opened leather jacket just barely managing to not cover it.

 

“ya should replace ‘im fer me,” Red suggested cheekily. “i wouldn’t mind showin’ up more often if ya’ve got volunteers as cute as this one.” He happily winked at Sans as he said it.

  


Sans gently punched his arm, giving him a knowing grin, before turning to the human behind the desk. “i wouldn’ mind dat, so wha’s our first job?”

 

The human, looked at the computer, tapping a few keys before turning to them. “You two can pass out some clothes to the new kids that were just dropped off.” Sans nodded, patting Red’s arm before heading past the desk, already knowing where he’s going.

 

As Red went to follow, the human called out for Red. “Uh… hey, are you serious? About coming here more often?” Will they finally be able to take Gerald out and replace him with someone more capable?

  


“uh,” Red was surprised at the question. _Would_ he come more often? “‘m gonna level with ya, i don’ know how often i’ll have the time,” he admitted to the person. “but if i can, i’d love ta show up again. an’ i won’ make promises ta come that i can’t keep.” Besides, it would mean more time he could spend with Sans, and that was always a bonus.

  


“Can I still write you down as one? As long as you can come when you say you can, that’s fine. Sans can’t come _all_ the time either.” They also deal with kids everyday, so of course not everybody can come all the time.

  


Red gave them a small grin and a nod. “sure thing! jot me down, i’ll make sure ta be back once i find the time!” He gave them a small wave, before finally turning around to follow Sans. Only to find him already gone, having left Red alone.

 

With wide, startled eyes, Red looked around. “....saaans?” He asked hesitantly, almost sounding like a child that lost their mother in a big supermarket. “ _saaaans_!” He whined, now wandering through the shelter lost, looking everywhere to find his little skeleton mother.

  


The human at the desk laughed a little as they say Red wandering away slowly, getting up and heading to the big skeleton. “You guys are stationed in room B3, so go straight and then turn left. Then on the third door to your right is B3, where Sans is.” They smiled at Red reassuringly, ushering Red off.

  


Red almost flushed a little embarrassed when he noticed the human saw him. But he gave them a small, thankful nod, before going to where they lead him to. It didn’t take long for Red either to already see Sans in the hallway, seemingly having headed back, and his eyes brightened as he run forward towards him.

 

“saaans! ya abandoned me!” He complained, though this time at least _trying_ not to completely whine his words.

  


The moment Sans heard him, he bolted over to the other monster, pulling Red into a hug and snuggling into him. “ _‘m sorry!_ i thought ya were with me!” Sans whined, not afraid to do it in front of the other. The small skeleton looked guilty, pressing close to Red and patting the other’s arm, comforting Red.

  


Red cuddled into Sans happily, hugging him close. And finally letting out a small whine after all, unable to stop it.

 

This time, though, Red did not let go of Sans anymore. No, no, he wasn’t going to let him leave him again. Instead, when Red finally got up from the kneeling position he’s been in to hug Sans, he simply took Sans with him, carrying him in his arms like a teddy bear.

 

“i hope ya don’ mind showin’ me the ropes,” he mumbled into Sans. “never really done this before myself.” Though handing out clothes sounded easy enough.

  


At first Sans didn’t know what he was talking about, that he was referring to him picking Sans up, but after a moment Sans nodded in understanding, pointing to where they needed to go. “yeah, sure. dat way.” Sans let Red carry him, even giggling a little.

  


Red carried Sans to where he lead him, finally seeing the door B3. Though he didn’t even get too far inside.

 

There were three other adults and several kids in the room, some already looking wary to begin with, though once big bad Red entered the room, they went from wary to downright scared, their scared looks startling Red to stop.

 

“oh no…” He whispered to Sans quietly. “this might’a’ve been a bad idea after all…”

  


Sans looked at the kids then at Red, before waving his arms to get the kids attention. “hey kitties!” Sans called, some kids that come often recognized Sans and greeted him with waves of their own. “dis is my big softy of a friend, red! say hi red!” Sans wrapped his arms around Red’s neck and nuzzled him, making a little of a show about it to show the kids that Red was kind, cuddly and soft. Not at all big or bad.

  


“heeey,” Red said, giving them a small, shy wave, trying to make himself seem as timid and unthreatening as possible. Most of the kids seemed to relax more, maybe not entirely, but Sans’ presence definitely relaxed them some. One even came up to the two of them, shyly tugging at Red’s jacket. Red squatted down to be closer to their height, about to talk to the kid, before the kid already started whispering something to Sans, whom now was also at their height.

 

They whispered a quiet, “aren’t you scared…? He looks like a bad guy…”

  


Sans gave her a shocked gasp, covering his mouth with one of his hands. “no! of course not, me and red cuddle all the time. actually, he is super nice and likes ta help me a lot, he made my life _so_ much better!” Sans chirped, giving the them a beaming smile.

 

The girl looked up at Red in wonder, before looking down shyly at her dirty, worn shoes. “Hi Red, I’m Suzy.”

  


Red gave Sans a thankful look, before looking at the kid softly, giving them a small pet on her head. “hey suzy. ya don’ gotta worry ‘bout me at all, i only use these chompers ta protect ya _from_ bad guys! ‘m like a loyal dog.” He gave her a playful grin, before setting Sans down and getting up himself.

 

“so, what i gotta do ta help?”

  


After making sure it was alright to pull Red away from an increasingly fascinated child, Sans lead him over to the table with many cardboard boxes on them. Going behind it like the others, Sans told Red how to hand out clothes to the kids. Basically Red would give them what they asked for, a jacket, sneakers, a shirt, pants, or underwear. Even giving them a few extra pairs with shirts and underwear if they wanted. All the clothes were cheap yet durable, some even having the logo of the shelter.

 

While Sans was telling Red how to give kids their new clothes, the other adults started forming the kids into a line. “ya got it?” Sans asked, watching as kids were now being allowed to start come up to one of the adults ready to start handling them clothes.

  


Red gave Sans a small, distracted nod, getting himself familiar with the different boxes of clothes they had. But soon kids started to come to him, too, some telling him pretty quickly what they wanted, others not so quickly. Sometimes Red tried to ask them, or even suggest a few articles based on what it looked like they needed, always making sure to look as timid and gentle as he could. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, boxes around him.

 

There was one child that came up to Red not even asking for clothes at all. They immediately started to tell him about a story Red was not sure if it happened to them, was a dream or maybe from a comic or series. But Red nodded like he was listening intently.

 

“so wha’ happened ta the dragon?” Red asked the kid, to get a very loud and excited, “I _fought_ it,” back. Red let out an impressed gasp.

 

“yer so brave! that sounds like a tough fight,” Red told the kid, before trying to get them back on the track. “good thin’ ya had such good armor, right? but how ‘bout i tell ya that… i’ve got some _better!_ ”  
  
Now it was the child’s turn to gasp impressed, Red nodding to them.

 

“they’re all enchanted fabrics. they make it so they’re a lot harder ta break than yer old armor. ya need any?”  


The kid gave him an excited nod, asking for the clothes they needed, before finally moving on, giving Red an excited grin as they left to try on their new ‘armor.’

  


Sans was almost crying from the scene, some kids having to shake Sans out of it. He continued doing his part, but since Red and Sans were very close, Sans didn’t need to raise his voice to talk to the other skeleton. “dat was da most adorable thin’ i ever seen, if ya ever get kids, dey will be da luckiest little guys in da world.” Sans giggled, giving Red a smile as he handed a kid a bag of extra clothes.

  


“nah, impossible,” Red easily answered Sans. “tha’ title already goes ta yer future kids. yer a natural with ‘em.” And it was true. Sans seemed so at ease around the children, and the children mirrored that completely, loving Sans to bits and pieces. Red was almost jealous at how good Sans was with them, though really, how could he be when it was Red with the best seat in the house to watch Sans be as great and adorable as he was.

  


Sans shook his head, firing back at him with another comment, only to get interrupted by another kid. “Why don’ you two have kids together? You two say you’re both great, if you have kids together then will be double great!” They seemed to be proud of themselves, like they solved a very hard math problem.

 

Sans laughed a little and nodded to them. “wow, dats really smart, maybe we will!” Sans humored them, giving them a wink.

  


Red snorted surprised at Sans’ easy answer, but it wasn’t too hard for him to play along as well. “we’ll have the super luckiest kids. the most intense luckiest of ‘em all. so lucky ta have such a great mom.”

  


Sans laughed, giving the kid a look as he pointed at Red secretly, like he was trying to hide it from Red. “see? even he knows he’s da greatest mom ever.” Only to make the kid laugh and run away, going to tell the other kids of the amazing discovery.

  


But Red scoffed offended, calling a tortured, “that’s a liieeeeee,” after the kid, before barrelling into Sans, pushing him to the ground, carefully, yet still making sure he couldn’t get up so easily. He had both his hands under Sans’ arms, trying to tickle him into submission.

 

“ya meanie! stop embarrassing me in fron’ a the kids!” He lamented, but his face was a wide, mischievous grin.

  


Sans squealed in shock, his hands trying desperately to push Red’s away, flailing about. Many of the kids watched and laughed, some cheering for Red and others saying their farewells to Sans. But the moment Sans started calling out for help from the kids, some jumped into action. Going on top of Red and climbing on him, roaring at him or proclaiming that they will stop the big skeleton.

  


Red let out a wail of defeat, before dramatically making a show of falling back, making sure the screaming little kids had enough time to run clear of Red’s big body falling on them. “i have… been defeated,” Red gasped out desperately, looking at one of the kids with searching eyelights. “tell my wife that… i l-... lo-... i left the last bit a peanut butter for ‘er…” And then he dramatically closed his eyes, let his tongue loll out with a small, “bleh.”

  


All of the kids laughed, some were still on top of Red as they poked at him. Sans was laughing too, getting up from his assault only to get approached by the same kid that told them to make children together. “Your husband said that he left peanut butter for you.” Only to make Sans burst out laughing and fall right over again.

  


Red actually laughed himself, surprised, not having expected that, though he probably should have. “‘ey, why’re ya laughing!” Red complained, though he was still laughing himself. “‘t was a heartfelt act of love! tha’s _peanut butter_ we’re talkin’ ‘bout after all!”  
  
But he slowly moved to sit up again, scooting back to where he was sitting before to finish handing out the clothes for the children.

  


Sans sat up too, wiping a tear from his socket as he got back to work too. “haha, nah red, i ain’ laughin’ because a ya.” Grabbing the clothes the next kid asked of him. “i jus’ found it funny how dey called _me_ da wife, even when i told dem it was ya.”

  


Red snorted himself, just now realizing that. “ya can hide, but ya can’t escape the truth, sweetheart.” Red quipped, giving him a wink.

  


“da bigger question is, do i want to?” Sans laughed, giving Red a look.


	9. trapped me in yer embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> habby easter  
> TWO

Red scoffed at him amused, but he finally managed to move on. They both finally managed to actually finish their job of handing out the clothes, only minutes before one of the workers came to fetch them, telling them they need some more help in the kitchen, that it was almost time for food.

They left before Red could even think to ask where he had to go, so all he could do was helplessly look to Sans.

 

As Sans got up, he grabbed all the kid’s attention when he announced that they were starting to serve up food. With all the excited kids leaving, Sans ushered both the kids and Red to the cafeteria with the other adults helping guide the kids.

“every kid gets a juice or milk, with a main course and a side snack.” Sans explained to Red as they walked down the hall, telling him about the kids being able to select which main dish, snack and drink they would want, giving off a few examples. “if dey want more food, give dem another snack, if dey look like dey really need da food, give dem a main. an’ ‘m sure ya know wha ta give dem if d’eir thirsty, yeah?” Sans looked up at the other monster with a lopsided smile.

 

“more milk or juice!” Red responded, faking a bit of an excited tone, like it was his first day in elementary school and the teacher asked him his first question. He followed Sans to the kitchen, quickly getting fit in with some sanitary gloves and an apron, ready to serve the kids some food. 

There were three people behind the food bar, one for the main courses, Sans with the juice and milk, and Red at the end for their snacks. The kids had oranges, apples, crackers and baby carrots to choose from, though Red made a point out of trying to convince the kids to get the fresh fruits over the crackers or carrots.

“if ya eat enough apples, ya might one day be a hero, like sportacus,” Red told them, waving the apple in front of them enticingly. The kid actually looked like they were thinking about it, before giving Red a cheeky, “nope!” And grabbing a bag of crackers instead. Welp. He tried.

 

Sans had drinks from apple juice, orange juice, milk, chocolate milk and strawberry milk. Sans didn’t mind which one the kids got, but if they couldn’t decide Sans would would ask if they wanted apple juice. Which they always got in the end, since they pretty much didn’t have a preference. 

Passing the food around to the kids was actually very quick and simple. They finished in record time, all three that were manning the food bar were allowed to take a break and sit down while the kids ate. They were allowed to get a snack and a drink, so Sans got himself some apple juice and a apple, having a taste for them today.

 

“i see ya wanna be big an’ athletic, like our idol sportacus,” Red teased Sans as he grabbed himself some chocolate milk and crackers, like the bad example he was to children. They sat down at one of the free tables that wasn’t occupied by children.

Red was looking around a little as he munched on one of the crackers, feeling relaxed and satisfied. “those’re some really good kids,” he finally told Sans. “‘t feels nice ta be able ta help ‘em. at least a little.”

 

Sans hummed in agreement, taking a bite from his apple. “dey are, i like to visit as much as i can.” The small skeleton said through his mouthful of food. “did ya know da judge comes ‘ere every once in a while? like, three times dey were here, dat i know of. it’s never public tho.” Sans rambled, scrolling through his phone idly to see what was happening in the world.

 

Red actually gasped surprised. “they did?” Red didn’t know that! He only knew about The Judge helping to fight villains, he never knew they volunteered in shelters! 

Red leaned in to Sans close, like he was trying to ask him something very personal, something secret. “do ya think i might meet ‘im if i volunteer more often…?”

 

Sans shrugged, but gave Red a grin. “it doesn’ hurt ta try.” Sans would reward him with that if he sees Red come often.

Before they could talk some more, one of the human adults announced that it was time to go and play outside. Many of the kids ran for it, while others stayed to finish their meals. Sans patted Red’s arm as he got up, finishing off his apple and down the rest of his juice. “le’s go and play with some kitties~”

 

Red gave Sans an amused grin, but he followed up quickly, stuffing the crackers in his mouth in one go, flushing them down with his chocolate milk, only to end up choking and coughing on them.

“‘m fine,” he announced with a croaky voice. “‘m good. le’s go!” He already took Sans’ hand, pulling him along as he followed the kids outside.

 

They went outside, where many kids were running around playing with the many things the shelter provided, jump rope, basket balls, soccer, clack, and some other things like ball and jacks. Sans wasn’t sure where to go to, so he decided to look at Red, letting him lead this time what they should do. “so, wha da ya wanna do, red?” Sans asked.

 

Red hummed as he looked over his options, most toys and such being occupied by groups of kids. Except for the small sand pit. There were a few toys, shovels and sand molds in funny, cute shapes, some colorful buckets and sand sifters. But most importantly, there was one single kid there, all alone unlike the others, shoveling idly in the sand.

Red gently patted Sans’ arm, before pointing over to the kid.

 

Sans nodded, determined, before marching all the way to the kid. As they both got closer, they started to recognize who was there. It was the girl, Suzy. Carefully, to not startle her, Sans gently said a, “hey, suzy. how ya doin’?”

Suzy turned around, only glancing at Sans before giving all her attention on Red. She gasped excitably, before getting up and clinging to Red’s leg, bouncing a little. “Red!” She exclaimed, completely ignoring Sans, who snorted.

 

Red snorted surprised, not actually having expected that reaction himself, though it warmed his soul. He carefully picked up the kid, before sitting down in the sand with her in his lap, not minding the sand that’ll be on his pants later.

“hey kiddo. what’re ya makin, some castles?”

 

Sans sat down at the edge of the sand box as he watched Suzy start telling Red about everything she wanted to do with the sand. Like how she wanted to make a big sand castle with a moat around it, the castle was big and had cool towers. She wanted to add a princess on top of the highest castle, with a prince on a horse at the bottom. It was rather cute.

 

Red grinned, happily listening to the little girls plans as she kept building her little castle. He helped her dig the moat around it and for a little bit the two of them just built their little kingdom together. Before Red got an idea, curiously glancing at Sans. 

He leaned close to Suzy, whispering a quiet, “hey kid, ya wanna play a little prank on sansy?”

 

Suzy looked up at Red with a spark in her eyes, a grin forming on her face. “Yes.” She whispered loudly, excited.

 

Red cackled quietly, before turning to Sans, asking him sweetly, “hey sansy, can ya get find us a little princess an’ prince doll? maybe a horse, ta?”

 

“i don’ know if we gotta horse but i’ll see wha i can do.” Sans got up and walked away, heading inside the building to look in the toy chest that’s near the door.

 

Red was snickering quietly with Suzy as he quickly taught her how to make a simple pitfall trap. They dug a hole together, deep enough for one of Sans’ feet to fall in, before covering the top with a grid of sticks and some leaves on top they covered with a thin layer of sand.

“so when he comes back, ya gotta tell ‘im ya wan’ ‘im ta put the princess in the castle, yea?” Red explained to Suzy, his grin wide and excited. The castle was right behind the trap, Suzy and Red to the left and right of it, which would mean Sans would be forced to trip into it.

 

They waited until Sans finally walked out of the shelter, holding a prince charming doll, a Rapunzel doll, and stuffed horse plushie that was a little to big to be a normal horse size for the dolls. As Sans walked towards them, he shook the toys so Suzy saw them, giving her a smile. “i found dem!” Sans chirped happily.

“Yay! Put her on the castle!” Suzy cheered, pointing at Rapunzel then at the castle. Sans nodded, going into the sand box and towards the castle. Only for him to yelp when his foot fell into the trap they made, making Sans trip and fall, the toys flying from his hands.

 

Red quickly reached up to catch Sans before there was even a chance for the little skeleton to hurt himself, snickering as he gently lead him down. “ooh noo, sansy, are ya okay?” He asked, trying to sound concerned, though he was clearly amused. “some a the opposin’ kingdom must’ve set up traps here! good thing ya had yer knight ta save ya~”

 

Suzy was laughing hysterically, Sans looking between her and Red frantically, unsure what just happened. He turned around in Red’s arms to see the destroyed trap, looking to Red and giving him a glare. “you.” Sans muttered, completely betrayed and offended.

 

Red was absolutely cackling now, his body shaking in laughter and Sans simply shaking with him. “i don’ know wha’ yer talkin’ ‘bout, sweetheart,” he wheezed out breathlessly. “i was jus’ savin’ ya from this evil enemy trap!”

 

“no, ya were not.” Sans said, not letting up on his glare.

Even if Sans wasn’t as forgiving or trusting of the two that betrayed him, Sans joined in on the castle making. It wasn’t exactly as Suzy pictured it, but it was the best they could do. Which was enough for Suzy, who loved it so much.

Before anyone would even know what happened, play time was done and parents were coming to take their kids back. All the parents wore torn or dirty clothes, picking up the children that said they were homeless. Hey, they may be homeless but they still have their family. Sadly the orphans had to stay and be picked up by a bus, that will take them to a foster house they can all stay for the night.

Sans and Red had to say goodbye to Suzy, waving her off as the rest of the kids left.

“so now we clean up and den we can leave.” Sans told the other skeleton, already heading to the closet to get a broom.

 

“uugh, cleanup,” Red groaned, though it was playful, not actually minding it. He was getting a little tired, honestly, working all day and then volunteering in the shelter had been more exhausting than expected, but he also had fun.

He followed Sans to the closet, finding a few cleaning utensils, a bucket and a rag, that he took to the tables in the dining room to clean them all up. Though he tried to align the tables he was cleaning with where Sans was brooming the floor, keeping an eye on him, chatting.

“i had fun taday,” he told him, before letting out a small giggle. “i hope yer not ta mad ‘bout the trap.”

 

“‘m not.” Sans laughed, looking at the floor with a soft smile as he was lost in thought. “i… red. thanks… thanks fer comin’ and thanks fer doin’ dis with me. i know it’s not somethin’ like watchin’ a movie or somethin’.” 

 

Red gave Sans a soft smile, before snapping his fingers to splatter a few droplets of cleaning water on Sans. 

“ya dingus. i loved it, i had a lotta fun,” he told Sans genuinely. “honestly, i don’ think a movie would’ve been as fun.” And they got to do something good, got to help children. Really, Red couldn’t think of a better way to spend his day.

 

Sans moved away from the offending water, yelping in surprise as he recovered from what just happened. Only to let out a light laugh, his face formed to be a goofy one. “oh my god, red. geez, i got it, ya had fun.”

To be honest, Sans loved how today came out. It was really sweet seeing Red like this, interacting with the kids, even one of them really liking Red. It warmed Sans’ heart to see Red so good with children, so good as to want to come along and help these kids in need. No one ever came with Sans, usually when they hear Sans is busy going to the shelter to help kids, they just send him off with a wave. Nope, not Red, this guy went with him and made today much more fun than it would have been. “but i think i should still say thanks, it’s not everybody’s thing.”

 

Red grinned at him happily. But then looked away smugly, giving him a shrug. “i don’ know… ‘m not convinced,” he told him, continuing to clean the table, giving it a bit of a longer break, like he was thinking over his words. Eventually he said, “there’s one way i could accept yer thanks, though… if i get ta thank ya fer takin’ me with ya.”

He gave Sans a smug side glance, like he just trapped Sans and ensured himself his victory.

 

Sans snorted, but nodded. “yeah sure, le’s jus’ trade thanks and call it a day, yeah?”

And they did, they finished up cleaning before finally going home. Both of them teleporting to their own homes to rest from the exhausting yet fun day.


	10. Leader crashes the party with style~

Sans sighed a little, his stress levels on high. He was sitting in his seat, looking at the papers in front of him about the court case, the talk of the judge ringing around the courtroom as they talked. The company Sans was sueing, the Intervole company, sitting on the other side. They looked pretty certain of themselves, just like always, just like before.

 

It was just like last time, it was just like all the other times. Sans was going to lose this court case, it didn’t matter if he came or not, he was going to lose. Sans looked up at the judge, watching them state things from both sides, seeming to just read it off with no actual feeling to it, more like a drone. If only they knew the suffering Sans went through, how he struggled so hard to juggle everything.

 

He was glad he found Red, got into the Red Revolution, didn’t even work hours at his old job anymore. Which was one of the things that was brought up, the company blamed Sans of not being a good worker, not even coming to work anymore, thus they had no money to rightfully give to him.  Sans explained that he had given them his regsenation, that he  _ needed  _ money to support his brother, and finally found a new job. He couldn’t keep working hours at a company that wasn’t even giving the money he worked for, which said company looked outraged for, calling Sans a liar.

 

As they began to talk, tell the judges  _ their  _ side of the story  _ again _ , pretty much screaming it until the judge believed it. Sans knew, Sans knew he was going to lose. He looked down at his lap and sighed, holding himself back from crying in frustration. Sans grabbed his glass of water that was on the top right of his little desk, sipping it a little as a distraction. 

  
  


But before the judge could make his judgement, before a decision could be made, the court case got interrupted. The doors banged open through force, a group of twenty men and women marching in like they owned the place, all wearing the uniform of the Red Revolution, their faces completely covered, hiding their identity. And then, in front of all of them, was The Leader, red eyelights glaring forward at the judge he was marching up to.

 

But when he finally  _ did _ reach him, all The Leader said was a polite, “your honor,” before heading to the side. 

  
  


Sans had turned his body to see who entered, only to spit his water out violently as he saw  _ The Leader  _ come in, acting like it was no accident. Like he came here expecting something else, but no, he came in knowing what was happening, and seemed to even… join the court case. Sans stared at The Leader with his jaw dropped, water leaking out of his mouth as he stared at The Leader with wide sockets, eyelights pinpricks.

  
  


The Leader’s eyes caught onto Sans’, seeing the poor skeleton’s shock and confusion, unable to stop himself from grinning a little, giving him a wink, though how well Sans could see that was debatable.

 

Some of his recruits were carrying some utensils, a big canvas that they put up, a projector that would project the images under it’s camera to the screen. Red wasn’t just planning to convince the  _ judge. _ No, if he  _ really _ wanted to leave an impact he had to go for the  _ people. _

 

“ya see, yer a pretty big company, aren’t’cha? got lotsa money an’ lawyers an all a that. ‘s pretty hard ta find shit on ya. but ya forgot one thing.  _ no one’s invisible. _ if there’s shit on ya,  _ there’s shit on ya _ , an’  _ i _ will find it.”

 

He could tell there were not just eyes, but also cameras on him, recording every one of The Leader’s words. They would be online within seconds of his speech, which was why he was  _ making _ a speech. Not just towards Intervole, but  _ anyone _ that might think they could pull shit like that on their employees.

 

But neither did he waste too much time to get to his point. He had found the official files that specifically showed the graph’s of their stock, the money they’d make per hour, the money they had to give away for paychecks. They showed how much money they had to  _ cut _ to get the profit they wanted, and even a list of employees that were characterized as ‘dependant’ or ‘weak,’ one of which being Sans.

 

He called out their hoax, had video footage of their last court case, not with Sans, but another employee, and how they had bribed the judge to silence, giving them the money they  _ stole _ from their employees.

  
“ya know, if ya would start actually  _ payin’ _ yer employees so they’d stop  _ suin’ _ ya, ya wouldn’ even  _ make  _ the losses ta force ya ta  _ steal _ from ‘em,” The Leader growled at one point. “but i guess ‘s a  _ lot  _ easier ta beat ‘em ‘till they lose all sense a hope an’ keep stealin’ from ‘em, isn’ it?”

  
  


Sans stared at everything The Leader has brought onto the table, bringing things to light Sans didn’t even  _ know  _ about. How long have the RR been digging into Intervole’s files and secrets? Were they already on this case or was Sans the reason this all came into light?

 

Either way, Sans was stunned and couldn’t even move to do anything, not even to pick up the broken glass shards near his feet. Everyone was quiet as The Leader pulled out his points, saying all these things that seemed to… anger the company. Oh boy, did Sans actually have a chance now? Was this what The Leader was talking to him about two weeks ago when he was in his office?

  
  


The company was  _ outraged. _ Their representant was standing upright now, glaring at The Leader as they practically yelled, “those were  _ confidential _ files, every single one of them proves  _ nothing _ but that you broke into our secured safes and databases  _ illegally! _ You should be behind bars, why would anyone listen to what  _ you _ have to say!?”

 

But The Leader only barked out a loud laugh, unperturbed by the representant’s words. “‘s no news ta me that ‘m a criminal, so what? ya jus’ _confirmed_ these’re yer files. whether i got ‘em legally or not, they’re there, they’re out there, an’ me _stealin’_ _‘em_ doesn’ make _yer actions_ less illegal.”  
  
There were murmurs and even hoots and call outs of agreement, the company’s representant looking completely cornered, frustrated.

 

“i have ta leave now. the police’s probably already on their way.” The Leader’s recruits were already quickly getting all the things together, handing The Leader the official files so he could go up to the judge, handing him the files as further proof. “your honor. i hope ya make the right decision. the money they gave ya ‘s on loss a all these monsters an’ humans with families they need ta provide. an’ everyone knows now. so choose yer words wisely.”   
  
  


The judge stared at the files shocked, looking to be thinking over everything he just heard, everything he just witnessed. The judge looked at The Leader, debating, but when he turned to look at Sans’ face, the desperation and tiredness carved into his face expression. He couldn’t handle it, the judge couldn’t handle it at all. He grabbed his hammer and slammed it down twice. “My rule, Sans Gaster wins this case, judgement shall be served to these people right here. Sans Gaster and all other employees wronged will get the money they are owed, emotional distress, and as many more charges I will see fit once reviewing every detail of this company’s crimes!” He gestured his hand to the Intervoles, who looked shocked and angry.

 

Sans laughed, tears going down his face as his hands went to his mouth to cover it, to cover the widest smile he ever had in a long while. all his problems and worries, they all just washed away, all that struggle is finally done with, and with a good ending too!

  
  


The Leader’s recruits were already ready to go, and so was The Leader. But there was one more thing he couldn’t stop himself from doing.

 

Quickly he evaluated how many people were recording this. There were security cameras which The Vanisher had taken care of before hand, the rest were around five people on their phones, screens aimed at The Leader.

 

“the red revolution is done here,” The Leader briefly announced, before he focused on the people on their phones, using his quirk to control them just enough to stop filming. Then he went up to Sans, smoothly picking him up and carrying him with him and the rest of the revolution outside.

 

“how are ya?” The Leader asked once they were out of earshot and sight, voice low.

  
  


Sans was just a jumble of words, he couldn’t even get anything out from the surprise and joy from not only winning the case in one fell swoop, but The Leader sweeping him off his feet like he was a princess being saved from his misery. Sans couldn’t speak, but he wanted to show his appreciation  _ somehow _ . So without thinking much, running on pure joy and adrenaline, Sans wrapped his arms around The Leader and pulled him into an attack of kisses. None were on The Leader’s lips, but Sans planted kisses from his forehead, to his cheeks, to his nose and everywhere else. Before pulling The Leader’s head into a tight hug, hugging it tightly as he sighed in pure relief. 

  
  


The Leader was smiling, face completely flushed red, and he was glad his mask would cover it wholly. This sure was not the ‘thanks’ he had expected, though he sure as hell didn’t mind it.

 

“i’ll take that as a ‘good,’” The Leader chuckled, letting Sans cover him in smooches, even nuzzling into him a little.   
  
He had teleported himself and Sans back into the base before anyone could see them, knowing his team could find their own way back. They had captain Syren and commander Nice Cream Guy with them, as well as their truck, and even if they got into any trouble, the commanders and captains had direct contact to The Leader to call him there.

 

The Leader gently let Sans down again, though knelt down with him, keeping his hands on Sans’. “the company might be out fer revenge, either on us or ya. let me know  _ immediately _ if anythin’ ever seems fishy, yea?” 

  
  


Sans didn’t even say anything to that, he jumped back into The Leader’s arms and clinged to him, muttering quiet ‘thank you’s and just, cuddling him.

  
  


Well. It looks like Sans was not leaving his arms so quick after all. The Leader couldn’t bring himself to let go of Sans, not when he was this cute, so clingy and cuddly.

 

He simply picked him up again, holding him close as he headed back to the elevator and to his office. It was Sans’ day off anyways. He might as well spend some time with him…

  
  


Sans didn’t mind being carried anywhere, he was just so happy that he was finally free of everything. In the arms of the one who made him reach that goal, cradled like a baby. Sans happily cuddled his way into The Leader’s neck, stopping his attack of kisses to whisper praise and appreciation to the other. He loved this, he loved everything about this. The Leader was his hero and he  _ loved  _ him.

 

Sans pressed his face more into the other’s neck, whispering to him softly. “yer my hero leader, yer my  _ hero _ .” Sans says, both his normal self and his costumed self said it with all his heart. He loves The Leader, and Sans will make sure The Leader reaches all his goals in life, as Sans  _ and  _ as the Judge.

  
  


The Leader smiled as he held Sans closer, stroking his back like he was comforting him. “don’ worry. ‘m here fer ya. always will be.” 

 

They watched the news together, The Leader having sat down on the couch in his office, turning on the large flat screen TV. He kept Sans on his lap, always watchful for signs that he was uncomfortable or needed to leave. But Sans seemed completely content where he was, clinging to The Leader like a baby koala.

 

The news were already all up on the Red Revolution’s shit, showing various recordings of Red’s speech and the court case. They were questioning why The Leader had picked this company specifically, were talking about theories on how The Leader found out about all of this, got the files and found out about the court case.

 

Some news channels were questioning whether the judgement was really just, whether The Leader had forged those papers to ‘get one of his men out of trouble.’ Were talking about how a criminal should not have been allowed to influence the judge’s judgement like that. They even went as far as to claim that  _ The Leader _ had threatened the judge to rule in Sans’ favor.

 

But most of the news channels sounded like they were on the Red Revolution’s side, or neutral. After The Leader brought Intervole’s hoax to the surface, the police had looked into it and found a lot of proof favoring The Leader’s statements. Older cases were dug up to be reevaluated, the court was still debating on whether the people in charge of Intervole would only be charged with various charges, or even put to jail.

 

It wasn’t until half an hour later that The Leader got a call on his office phone. Reluctantly The Leader let go of Sans, leaving him on the couch to head to the phone.

 

“hello?”   
  
“Leader?” Commander Double Force’s voice rang through. “We’re going to have a meeting in 15. About the court case.”   
  
“do it in the fourth floor. conference room d4. i’ll be there.” The Leader told him quickly. “can ya ask syren ta bring some snacks from the canteen?”   
  
Commander Double Force sighed, but ended up agreeing before he hung up the call. Red left the phone back on it’s station, heading towards Sans.

 

“i gotta go, sansy. got a meeting. i can’ leave ya in my office alone, though… will ya be fine?” He didn’t like leaving Sans alone. Both because he was worried something might happen, but also and mostly because he just… had felt so comfortable with him.

  
  


“da ya ‘ave ta go?” Sans whispered, moving until he was pressed to The Leader once again, his arms keeping him close. Right now he didn’t feel so shy with The Leader, The Leader literally did something amazing for him, Sans  _ had  _ to hold him, hug him tight. “don’ go yet, i don’ wan’ ya too.” Sans found his way back onto The Leader’s lap when he sat down again, keeping him trapped with him.

  
  


Oh, this was almost painful. The Leader wanted to leave Sans about just as little as Sans wanted him to leave. But he knew very well that this meeting was mandatory. Security had to get reinforced, they will have to keep an eye out for the media, do some damage control if the wrong message came g 

off. Though so far things looked good.

 

“‘is yer day off, sansy,” The Leader instead tried, cooing out his words softly. “don’ ya wanna go home? celebrate yer win?” Though his arms stayed tightly around Sans, holding him close and protected.

  
  


“i am celebratin’...” Sans murmured, his arms around The Leader’s neck as Sans snuggled his face under his chin. Hiding his face in the other’s neck, pressing not just his face the other’s, but his body too. Like Sans was trying to mold his body into The Leader’s, trying to just disappear into him, clicking into place like a puzzle piece.

  
  


And it warmed The Leader’s soul to hear that, to hear that Sans cuddling up to him was a way of celebrating. That he didn’t mind the closeness with his  _ boss _ at all, enjoyed it even. For a moment he considered just taking Sans to the meeting with him, but… no. As much as he liked Sans, they were still classified meetings.

 

“‘s really important… fer the safety a the revolution,” The Leader mumbled, his tone clearly regretful, though.

  
  


Sans clung to him a bit more, pressing to him as tightly as he could like if he did, The Leader wouldn't go away. But after a while, he did, not wanting to be a burden and a danger to the revolution. So with a disappointed sigh, he got off him, sitting next to The Leader with a not so happy expression. “okay…”

  
  


The Leader hummed a little sadly, but was glad Sans understood. He let go of him slowly, standing up and offering his hand to Sans. “thank ya fer understanding. lemme walk ya ta the elevator, yea?”

  
  


“thank ya leader.” Sans took the hand gently, his little fingers curling around The Leader’s large fingers. “i guess ‘ll tell da good news ta my bro, yeah?” Sans smiled at him a little, looking a little sheepish.

  
  


The Leader chuckled a little as he lead Sans to the elevator. “‘m sure yer bro ‘ll be excited.” He told him with a soft smile. He really was glad he could do this for Sans, even if he was already out of that job, he was finally going to get the money he was owed. Which would probably be a lot, with all these months stacked up, as well as the emotional distress charges… 

  
  


Sans nodded, getting a little excited for when he could finally tell Papyrus the news, he could cheer and dance with his brother happily as they celebrate. With that thought in mind, he walked into the elevator and waved goodbye to The Leader, continuing to wave until the doors shut. Sans waited in the elevator, getting off without a word besides a little wave to the reception desk, walking halfway down the hallway before teleporting home.

 

There he went up to Papyrus, who was doing homework at the kitchen table, and hugged him. Papyrus was startled but quickly recovered, before screaming. “BROTHER YOU WERE ON THE NEWS!!!”

 

“i was?” Sans laughed, looking up at him with an almost excited, playful expression. 

 

“YES, THE LEADER CAME TO YOUR COURT CASE AND WON FOR YOU! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU, THAT WAS SO EXCITING AND AMAZING!!!” Papyrus looked ecstatic, standing up and bringing Sans with him, spinning the smaller skeleton around in glee. “IT WAS ALMOST PERFECT!”

 

“almost?” Sans couldn’t even handle himself, laughing as he tried to see Papyrus’ face with his angle.

 

“OH, IT WAS DREADFUL, YOUR FACE WHEN HE CAME IN! YOU EVEN MADE A MESS!” Papyrus started to rant, which only made Sans laugh more. “YOUR EXPRESSION WAS BOTH PRICELESS AND AWFUL! YOU DID EVEN MOVE AWAY FROM ALL THE GLASS ON THE FLOOR, YOU COULD HAVE GOT HURT! SANS YOU ONLY GOT ONE HP!” Papyrus hammered onto Sans.

 

Sans could only give him a shrug, leaning in to place a loud smooch on Papyrus’ forehead. 

 

“NHEH!”


	11. Red put a hand to his chest dramatically

Almost two hours later The Leader finally got out of the meeting. They had stationed commander Entertainer and captain Nice Cream Guy to keep an eye on the media, Nice Cream Guy taking over official news channels and newspaper, while commander Entertainer would have to look through various websites. They weren’t planning on reinforcing the security  _ too _ much for now, only stationing one or two more guards and giving them all a warning to be more careful and to not let  _ any _ reporters in.

 

It was pretty clear pretty quick that the media was racing to get more of a scoop of this, already twenty messages arriving in various ways, asking The Leader or the Red Revolution for an interview.

 

But for now the meeting was over, and The Leader was just fine by that. It’s been an exhausting day, and he was ready to just clock out, take off his costume and take the rest of the day off.

 

Though no matter how exhausted he was, it didn’t matter anymore once he checked his phone, face brightening in a big smile as he saw the missed messages he got during the meeting.

  
  


snas :D <3:

hey i won the case, wanna celebrate

my bro wants to have a party at out house

do you mind sleepovers?

we have sleeping bags we can watch movies until we fall asleep

 

red?

buddy?

 

is that a no?

 

red?

 

:(

  
  


Red put a hand to his chest dramatically, like disappointing Sans had hurt his soul deeply. He had already taken off his costume, was ready to leave, though he decided to call Sans first. He might as well get his address first, right?

  
  


Once the phone picked up, Red was immediately greeted with Sans. “red!? reeed, ya jerk! i didn’ know ta buy more snack fer ya or not!” It was hard to shop for party food when you don’t know if your guest is coming or not. Sans didn’t want to buy more than he needed, or to just not buy for Red at all, he couldn’t get any answer from Red. Spent almost an hour just walking around the store to look like he was doing something as he waited, but after a while, he decided to buy the extra items and go. Sans could always just use them for lunch when it was his break if Red was a no show.

  
  


Red’s chuckle was a little regretful, apologetic. “‘m sorry, sansy, i was busy. had ta mute my phone.” He figured if Sans was going to ask, he  _ could _ tell him he’d been at the meeting. Red being at the commander’s and captain’s meetings wasn’t too far off since he worked right under them anyways, and he’s used that excuse a few times before. “i’d love ta come over, though. ‘m off work now.”

  
  


“wanna sleep over?” Sans asked a little too quickly, but he rolled with it. “i got sleepin’ bags, we can sleep in da livin’ room, watch tv until we pass out?” Sans offered, like he was trying to bait Red into saying yes, trap him with promises. “i got snaaaacks~”

  
  


But Sans never had to try to begin with. Red was  _ already _ all on board. “hell yea i do,” he told him with an excited chuckle. “where do ya live? do i gotta bring somethin’? i gotta warn ya, ‘m a horrible cook.” He was decent, but frankly too lazy to cook or make anything to bring. He  _ figured _ he could fetch some muffins on the way in some store… 

  
  


“maybe a salad so ya can be in my brother’s good graces, after ‘indulging’ me in my ‘bad habits’.” Sans laughed, doing quotation marks for some words even though Red couldn’t see it. “ya would start off good before destroyin’ it when ya eat with me!”

  
  


Red snorted. “a’right i’ll see what i can do.” A salad was pretty quick and easy to make, he figured… “i’ll be there in an hour or two. can ya send me the address?”

  
  


“yeah, of course! get here quick so we all can scream together!” Sans laughed, before hanging up the call, shortly after that Sans sent a message with the address to his house.

  
  


For a moment Red was only holding the phone close, face tinted in a soft red, his smile bright as he thought of just how adorable Sans was. Oh, he was excited. Really excited.

 

He teleported to a store quickly, grabbing some lettuce and cabbage, a few other things for the salad, before teleporting home. While letting the dressing steep for a bit, Red typed in the address on his phone, checking where it was. It wasn’t too far, so he could easily get there with his motorcycle in time. He considered teleporting, but teleporting was always a risk with only a map image and not the exact mental image of the place, and quite frankly, Red hadn’t been there enough to have that kind of mental image.

 

Finishing the salad, Red put some cling film over the bowl, before already heading to his motorcycle and then to Sans’ place.

  
  


Sans’ house was very simple, it was small in size, two floors, what looked like an attempt of a garden, and a handmade warped flamingo made with wood. The wood was bent and cut in odd shapes, but it was enough to tell it was supposed to be a pink bird with long legs, it’s wings held a sign in front of it saying ‘welcome’. The rest of Sans’ house was a plain peach color, with random items around like a pirate flag at the top, some christmas lights, and a kite stuck on the roof.

  
  


Red chuckled at the sight of the house, it looked almost like straight out of a game or a comic. It was adorable. Holding the salad under one arm, he went up to the front door, ringing the doorbell excitedly.

  
  


He heard steps speeding towards the door, the person running almost slamming themselves into the door. After a second of recovery from the sudden stop, the door opened and Sans looked up at Red, panting a little. Before he threw his arms in the air and screamed out in glee, like is was a long victory cry. And maybe it was.

 

Not even five seconds later there was another scream that followed Sans’, screaming in victory too.

  
  


Red was a little startled at the sudden screaming, but he was grinning at them excitedly, soon screaming with them, though he couldn’t raise his arms like how Sans did. But he  _ did _ kneel down and put his free arm around Sans, grabbing onto him and pulling him up, spinning a little with Sans in his arm.

  
  


Sans continued to cheer in victory, but this time hugging Red as he kicked his legs. Papyrus soon came over, quickly seeing the hug and joining in, hugging Red close as he almost jumped in place from excitement.

  
  


Not having seen Papyrus before, Red was a little startled at first. Though it wasn’t too hard to put one and one together and figure out this was Sans’ brother, and he quickly returned the group hug, cheering in excitement with them.

  
  


Sans was the first one to stop, but he pointed towards the inside of his house. “dat way, my good man!” Sans whooped, his hands pulling Red’s collar towards the house gently. Papyrus didn’t even wait, pulling Red into the house with a happy squeal, closing the door behind them. 

 

“HELLO, HONORED VISITOR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU TO OUR HUMBLE HOME! I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR STAY IS FILLED WITH THE UTMOST FUN AND ENJOYMENT.” Papyrus stood tall, eyes closed, his hand on his puffed out chest, ignoring the hoot Sans made when he was done. Somehow his scarf was flapping behind him, there was no wind. 

  
  


Red was laughing, would’ve clapped had he not have one hand occupied by the salad and the other by Sans. “‘m sure it’ll be amazing!” Red decided to tell the skeleton instead. “‘s great ta meet ya, papyrus. ‘m red. uhh…” He wanted to offer his hand in a handshake, awkwardly letting go of Sans, though still keeping him tucked between his arm and stomach so he wouldn’t fall, only his hand barely reaching out for Papyrus.

  
  


Papyrus grabbed the hand firmly, giving it an energetic shake. “OH!! YOU MUST BE SANS’ NEW BOYFRIEND, HE TALKS ABOUT YOU A LOT!!” only to get a hushed, and almost harsh. “ _ pappy!!” _ from a embarrassed and completely blue Sans.

  
  


Red snorted surprised, his grin growing widely. “boyfriend, eh?” He smirked at Sans cheekily, holding a little closer. “i didn’ know ya thought a me this way~”

  
  


“i don’!!” Sans looked at him a gasped, only giving Papyrus a slight betrayed look. “i never told em ya were my boyfriend, i swear!”

 

At least Papyrus had the decency to look a little sheepish. “I’M SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO ASSUME. SANS JUST TALKS ABOUT YOU A LOT, AND BY THE WAY HE TALKS ABOUT YOU MADE ME THINK YOU TWO WERE DATING!” Not to mention all the times Sans told him about what Red has done, like hug and pick Sans up like he had the right. No one really picks up someone and carry them around if they’re not close, it just naturally seemed like they were a thing when Sans describes what happened, and Papyrus knew Sans’ wasn’t the one to over exaggerate or stretch the truth.

  
  


Red chuckled. He realized it wasn’t too far off for others to think they were a thing, so really, he wasn’t too surprised, least of all offended. “‘s all good,” Red assured them, giving them a smile.    
  
“i brought some salad, can i put it down somewhere?” He was getting a little tired of constantly keeping the salad bowl under his arm.

  
  


Papyrus gasped, taking the salad off Red’s hands immediately, quickly heading to the kitchen. “OH, MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES! THANK YOU FOR THE HEALTHY SALAD!!!” 

 

Sans chuckled a little, before going to latch onto Red’s side, hugging him close. “‘m glad yer here.” Sans muttered, nuzzling his face into Red’s side. “today is just gettin’ better and better.” How grateful Sans was for everything that happened today, the court case, snuggling with The Leader, and now he can party with two close friend and family.

  
  


Red chuckled right back, holding Sans a little closer, giving him a good squeeze. “‘course ‘m here! wouldn’ miss celebratin’ with ya.” He nuzzled right back into Sans when he said that, relishing in the closeness. “congrats on winnin’ the court case, by the way. looks like slippin the case inta the leader’s files worked after all.” He winked when he said that, clearly letting Sans know he’s had a hand in all of this.

 

Sans looked up with wide eyes, staring him with a little short of admiration. “ya… ya did… oh my god red, yer so amazin’!” Sans clung to Red now, Red now having a leech stuck to his side, not letting go for the world. His legs were wrapped around Red’s leg as Sans’ hands clutched Red’s shirt. “yer da best friend ever!!”

  
  


Red laughed, carrying Sans to the closest couch he could find and sitting down with him on his lap. “nah. did it fer selfish reasons,” he said, though his voice didn’t even sound a little regretful or apologetic. “i wan’ed ta see that cute smile a yers. all fer me~”

  
  


“ARE YOU SURE YOU TWO ARE NOT DATING?” Papyrus asked from the doorway to the kitchen, watching Sans on Red’s lap and… hearing Red say such  _ romantic  _ things. There was no way they couldn’t see it, that they  _ couldn’t  _ like each other. Does Papyrus have to play matchmaker for them at one point? He feels like he has to in the future, because these guys look like this thing would go over their heads quite easily.

 

Sans gasped, looking at his brother with his face flushed. “pappy, why!?!?” Why is his sweet brother like this...

  
  


But Red could only snort, his body shaking against Sans with laughter, his face slightly flushed. “nah, papy, don’ worry. tha’s jus’ my incredible charms,” he quipped, giving Papyrus a wink now, still chuckling. And then he added, quietly, “but do tell me if i make ya uncomfortable, yea? don’ wan’ that.”

  
  


Papyrus gave them a look, his sockets narrowing at them. “I JUST WANT YOU TWO TO KISS AND GET MARRIED LATER…” Papyrus doesn’t know why, but he gets a feeling with Red, like he knows Red is the one for Sans. This guy was meant for Sans, and Papyrus somehow has a feeling, that they will be together one day, and actually have a serious and meaningful relationship. Or maybe he just feels that way because he never seen Sans this way with someone else before, and this was the first person that  _ really  _ took interest in Sans.

 

“ugh! pappy,  _ please! _ ” Sans was ready to burst, he did not mean for this to happen, he did not think his brother would just say all these things,  _ in front of Red  _ no less. He just wanted to party with these two goofballs, not… Papyrus pushing them to date!

  
  


Red’s laugh was a little softer now, a little subdued, his flush a little brighter. “i think ‘s a bit ta early fer marriage,” he chuckled, just a bit awkward, though not enough for Red to seem uncomfortable. “really, ‘m jus’ fine chillin’ with sans as pals. partyin’ an’ passin’ out in front of the tv.”

  
  


Papyrus scoffed, rolling his eyes from the two skeleton’s navieness. “I DIDN’T MEAN  _ NOW _ , I SAID LATER!” He almost scolded, but decided to drop it when Sans gave him a serious look. “THOUGH I DON’T APPRECIATE YOU ENCOURAGING MY BROTHER IN HIS BAD HABITS.” Papyrus was never a fan of Sans just lazing about, watching TV and eating a lot of junk food while he did his usual role as a couch potato.

 

Sans shrugged, moving to the side so he was sitting right beside Red, giving Papyrus a lazy grin. “wha can i say, ‘m a old bag of bones~”

 

“YOU ARE 20!” Papyrus screeched.

  
  


“wha’ kinda soulmate would i be if i would discourage my  _ love _ from wha’ he truly desires?” Red drawled dramatically to Papyrus, leaning back on the couch until he fell flat on his back on the length of it, Sans still sitting where Red's legs were awkwardly angled. 

  
  


Sans snorted, but patted Red’s leg a little, “so ‘m yer love now?” Sans raised a brow, amused. He shifted in place before looking to Papyrus, “hey bro, ‘m a little stuck, ya mind putting da movie on?” 

 

All the snacks and drinks were splayed out on the coffee table already, with napkins and silverware for more meal like foods, like the chocolate cake. The movie, Jumanji, was in the title selection, waiting to be played. Papyrus nodded, as he grabbed the remote hidden between the barbecue chip bag and the bowl of ice cream, pressing play.

 

“I’LL GO GET MY SHARE OF THE SALAD, DO YOU TWO WANT SOME TOO?” Papyrus asked as he walked into the kitchen. Getting a quick no from his brother as he left.

  
  


“i’ll have some later. ta stomach all a this first.” Really, every single one of the snacks looked better than salad right now. There was just one major error in their plans. With Red's position, the food was too far from Red to reach. 

 

He let out a pathetic, dying whine. “saaansss,” he whined. “feeeed meeeee.”

  
  


“as much as dat sounds fun, ya ‘ave ta move ta make room fer my brother.” Sans giggled, boobing Red’s nose ridge as he stuck his tongue out at him. As much as Sans liked how Red was right now, and the idea of feeding him sounded nice, he didn’t want to force Papyrus to sit on the floor. What kind of brother would he be if he would just enjoy himself with Red and just leave his brother to the side, watching the movie on the floor alone, while Sans and Red had a blast on the couch. Nope, Sans wouldn’t, not to his precious brother.

  
  


Red's face flushed a little embarrassed, not having realized he took up all the couch space. “‘course!” He said quickly, moving to sit up on the couch again, making sure there was enough space for Papyrus. Though he did keep Sans on his lap. Having to let go had been horrible enough one time. 

 

“... now ya can feed me…?”

  
  


“haha, sure.” Sans said, grabbing one of the hotdogs on the large plate that sat on the coffee table. It had mustard and ketchup on it in the most satisfying way, like in movies or shows. Sans loves how Papyrus puts so much care and love into everything, even if it’s as simple as to put condiments on a hotdog. Sans moved it over to Red, close to his mouth in offering.

 

The movie just began to play, the short logos for the producers ending quickly. “bro it’s startin’.” Sans called out to his brother with a laugh, getting a startled scream from said brother, the movements in the kitchen growing more frantic.

  
  


Red chuckled right back through his mouthful of hotdog, very happy and very content with where he was right now. This was great. This was what true bliss felt like.

  
  


Sans grabbed a hotdog for himself with his other hand, munching on his own and idly holding Red’s in front of him. “yer so lazy.” Sans laughed, watching his brother hurry with a smaller bowl of salad, sitting down and getting comfortable. 

 

“I DIDN’T MISS ANYTHING, RIGHT?” Papyrus asked, his sockets glued to the screen. 

 

“nah, jus’ camera showing off da place.” Sans replied, cuddling up in Red’s lap, feeling nice and happy near Red. Papyrus nodded and hummed in satisfaction, shoveling the salad into his mouth as he watched the movie.

 

“THIS IS VERY GOOD SALAD, RED. YOU DID A VERY GOOD JOB.” Of course Pappy would compliment him, Sans couldn’t help but let his soul warm at his brother.

  
  


Red could feel it, too, that warm feeling in his soul at the praise. He grinned at Papyrus. “thank ya! ‘m glad ya like it. ‘m not that much of a cook, but ‘m glad i can at least make a salad!” Salad wasn’t something he would make a lot, if ever, either. The only time he really would make salad was when his own brother demanded him to and that… hasn’t been in a while.

 

Red at some point had finished the hotdog Sans was feeding him, reaching for the next snack, which was a glazed muffin, because he had no shame of eating something sweet right after the hot dog. But this time he didn’t get it for himself, or at least not yet, instead holding it to Sans’ mouth in a silent offer.

  
  


Sans had also finished his hotdog around the same time Red did, too lazy to lean over a little to get another item. So when this beautiful glazed treat came into view before him, he didn’t waste any time in opening his mouth and taking a big bite, taking one of Red’s fingers with it. The digit was stuck in Sans’ mouth, as Sans munched up the muffin around it, his tongue constantly licking it to get the smashed food off it.

  
  


And what an absolutely disgusting thought that was. Red didn’t mind it in the very least, simply chuckling quietly as he felt Sans’ tongue lick over his bones every once in a while. 

 

“so, how do i taste?” Red asked, voice hushed as to not interrupt the movie too much, though honestly, with how close they all sat by, he doubted whispering would do a lot to hide his words.

  
  


“like chalk.” Sans said through his mouthful, swallowing everything down before he opened his mouth again in a silent demand for more food, also freeing the chewed digit. “gimme more.”

 

Papyrus rolled his eyes beside them, quietly suffering inside on  _ how  _ they are not dating right now. Sans was  _ literally _ sitting on Red’s lap, both of them feeding each other like it was the most normal thing in the world, hell even Sans was pretty chill about this  _ in front of Papyrus. _ Which the younger skeleton didn’t think would ever happen, Sans was one to protect Papyrus from everything and anything, even things like seeing his brother in love and being mushy. 

  
  


“food fer food,” Red, though, only demanded, keeping the rest of the muffin just a little out of Sans’ reach while pointing at his own mouth. “or i’ll have ta eat this one…” Threateningly he moved the muffin closer to his own mouth, opening his jaw wide like he was about to take a big bite out of Sans’ muffin.

  
  


Sans whined as he threw his upper body to the side, making little grabby hands at the chicken nuggets Sans microwaved not that long ago. He grabbed the whole plate, carefully balancing it as he placed it on his lap, grabbing one and going to stuff it into Red’s mouth. The nugget being pressed to Red’s teeth gently, asking for entrance. 

  
  


Red made a loud, “mwom,” noise as he devoured the whole nugget, including Sans’ hand for a moment, before slowly letting the hand slide out. But not without having covered it in red spit.

  
Satisfied, he moved the muffin in his own hand back to Sans mouth, shaking it a little to entice him to take another bite, not that he needed to, really.

  
  


Sans though, took the shaking as a challenge, moving his body forward and devouring more than half of the remaining muffin. The small skeleton was actively  _ trying  _ to get Red’s fingers, all while his salvia covered hand went to wipe itself clean on Red’s shirt. It was a little disgusting with how the magical saliva stuck to him, but it was fair considering Sans did the same to his finger, so he didn’t mind, even giggling a little at their little game.

 

Papyrus, however, tried very hard to listen to the movie, almost glaring at the screen as he tried to tune his idiot brother and his boyfriend out. The hero in training did  _ not  _ care if they rejected or denied it. They were  _ sooo  _ dating, and this whole situation was frustrating. It was like watching a show that kept teasing you about something they  _ know  _ you want, but they always keep it out of your reach, taunting you. It was a lot like that, and Papyrus was mentally crying.

 

Oh, his friends at school are  _ so _ gonna hear about this the next school day. Papyrus is going to talk their ears off after this, and even then, Papyrus was sure they would want to hear even  _ more  _ about this even after that. Of course, the great Papyrus would treat them back to health before continuing to tell them about his idiot brother. The great Papyrus considers all and everyone, meeting the person's needs and their health needs, he is a perfect friend!

  
  


Red was completely oblivious towards all of this. Yes, he realized they were more intimate than some people would be, but they were  _ friends. _ And it just was so easy to play with Sans that way.  _ And _ to take his challenge. 

 

Once Red’s hand had been freed from the muffin, now covered in spit and muffin crumbs, Red did the exact same thing Sans had, wiping it on Sans’ shirt shamelessly. But that wasn’t all either. His free hand went to grab the wrist of Sans’, saying, “mh, nugget crumbs,” before vigorously licking over the poor abused palm.

 

Oh, Papyrus must be suffering.

  
  


Sans tried to quiet his giggling shriek, putting a hand over his mouth as his sockets closed. Only for Papyrus to groan out loud. “OH, COME.  _ ON!!! _ ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS, IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO SAY YOU’RE NOT DATING, THEN AT LEAST  _ ACT  _ LIKE YOU’RE NOT!!” Papyrus threw his arms in the air in outrage, his bowl balanced on his lap.

 

Sans gasped at the sudden outburst, but went to hide his face as he realized what his brother was talking about. He couldn’t deny it either, looking back, Sans can see it clearly. They were lovely dovely with each other and Sans can’t even regret it. He wanted  _ more  _ of it! He wanted to be snuggled up into Red’s arms all the time, he wanted to play around with him like this all the time.

 

The small skeleton never considered Red as a love interest, yeah he was hot, Sans knew that from the second he saw him. But Sans really wanted to get somewhere with  _ The Leader _ . His idol, the one who helped him so many times, the one who inspired him. Red was amazing too, he literally got him the job to  _ meet  _ The Leader. Red was like a best friend.

 

Ugh, why do both of them have to be so handsome…

 

Sans curled up, snuggling his body between Red’s arm and body, like he was trying to hide there.

  
  


Red’s laugh was deep, holding Sans close as he snuggled into him. “d’aww, don’ be like that,” he cooed, both at Papyrus and Sans. “we don’ gotta be romantic ta have fun tagether.” Usually he would be a little agitated by someone insisting they were dating, but Papyrus clearly didn’t mean any harm. He just couldn’t quite handle how good friends these two were.

 

“my spit on ya is all platonic. full a platonic love. muah. muah.” He began planting big, loud, clearly platonic kisses on Sans’ skull.

  
  


Which Sans tried to whine about, his arms positioned as dinosaur arms as he tried to bat Red away, his face moving to the side. “ew, red!” Sans laughed, trying to get away from the offending tongue. Oh god, Sans was not ready for this.

 

Papyrus didn’t say anything more, he huffed a little as he got back to the movie, not saying anything more throughout the movie. He even got up at one point during the movie to sit in front of the coffee table, having a hard time focusing when the two idiots  _ clearly  _ were all mushy with each other.

 

Sans and Red now took up the whole couch, not even paying attention on the movie once since it started, Sans resting on top of Red as they took turns feeding each other, playing around quietly, and just talking. They were having fun, many times forgetting that they’re not alone, that there was a child present. They never did anything wrong per say, but they did hug each other rather tightly, cuddling each other like they were in a blizzard, huddling for warmth.

  
  


It was nice like this, so comfortable and calm. Fun and relaxing. They had stopped feeding each other after a little bit, after they both decided they were full. Instead they were just lying back, Red on his back with Sans on his stomach, Red’s arms around him as they chattered quietly through the movie. But not even that would last for too long.

 

It  _ had _ been a long day, not just for Sans, but for Red also. Red had already been slowly dozing off through the entire ending of the movie, and by the time it was finished, he was completely knocked out. Still holding onto Sans tightly, though.

  
  


Papyrus sighed when he turned to the two after the movie was finished, shaking his head lightly, he left the room to go to his room. Only to come back with a blanket, spreading it over Red and Sans’ sleeping form and leaving them to sleep.

  
Those idiots. When they are finally dating, Papyrus will make  _ sure  _ to tell them he called it.


	12. collar me impressed

Sans groaned as he heard the doorbell ring, trying to snuggle into Red a bit more in an attempt to hide from the annoying noise. Sadly, Red’s body couldn't protect him from the doorbell, so Sans reluctantly got up, off Red and checked his phone. Huh, Papyrus should have gone to school by now…

 

Sans looked over to where their keys were hung up on the wall, only to see Papyrus’ keys gone. Huh. The doorbell rang again, making Sans groan again as he went to the door, opening it lazily and giving the people on the other side of his door a look. “wha da ya wan’?” Sans muttered sleepily, but only to wake up instantly the second he saw who was there.

 

The police…

  


“Good morning, sir, I hope we didn’t come at a bad time,” one of the policemen said. They were two, a human man and a monster woman, resembling something between a cow and a pig, with soft, cottony fur. “We’re here to ask you a few questions about yesterday’s court case.”

  


“oh.” Sans said, completely dumb struck at what was happening, just seeing police on his doorstep wanting to ask _him_ questions. Oh god, was he in trouble?

 

“yeah, yeah, come in.” Sans waved them in, moving to the side as he pushed the door open more for them. Only closing it when the two policemen came in. Sans lead them to the kitchen after he took a glance to the living area. Empty plates and junk food wrappers, Red sleeping like a hobo on his couch, it was very embarrassing. “uh, don’ mind my uh…. boyfriend. we were all celebratin’ da win.” Sans laughed lightly, sheepishly.

  


The policemen glanced at the scene amused. Honestly, it wasn’t too surprising to see this. By the looks of it, Sans’ court case had been going on for a while now, with many unsuccessful tries, it was only to be expected for him to celebrate once he won.

 

“Of course, of course,” the woman said with a soft smile. “Is there a place where we might all sit down?”

  


Sans nodded as he pointed to the kitchen, “dis way.” Letting them all sit down at the table, Sans himself sitting down too, slightly stiff from the whole situation.

 

“so, da questions.” Sans smiled a little meekly.

  


“Of course,” the man now said as they both sat down. “You see, I’m sure you realize that what happened at your… case was very… how do I say this?”  
  
“The Leader is a highly wanted criminal,” the woman ended up taking over. “And he happened to show up at _your_ case. The police has reasons to assume you might be connected to him or his revolution.”  
  
“Not beating around the bush, huh…?”

  


Sans didn’t seem very comfortable being in the spotlight of two policemen, as he shifted in his seat, Sans talked as calm as he could. “it was a surprise ta me too, my brother was naggin’ at me about how i looked when da leader came into da room.” Sans tried to laugh, but the atmosphere was too tense and serious.

 

“but ‘m gonna tell ya straight out, i don’ ‘ave any connection what’s so ever. dat was da first time i ever seen da leader besides videos and da other stuff he does.” One thing was certain, Sans can use his genuine reaction to The Leader entering the courtroom to his advantage. He can trick people into thinking he was that shocked for another reason, shocked that The Leader came to someone like Sans’ court case.

  


“Of course. We’re not here to interrogate or threaten you, it’s all just for protocol…” The man hummed, before he went on. “I do have to warn you, though - again, for protocol - if it is found out that you’ve been withholding crucial information, we’ll have to arrest you for further interrogation. Do you understand?”

  


“yeah, i do. i seen cop shows before, i know how dis works.” Sans doesn’t really want to be rude or offensive, but the mood was choking him. He would much rather joke a little just so it doesn’t feel so tense and suffocating, for pete’s sake, he was in his own home! He shouldn’t feel this way in his own home!

  


The tenseness was almost strong enough to even wake Red. Though what _did_ end up waking Red was the feeling of something missing, mixed with soft noises and voices. He grumbled in his sleep, turning to his side to block off the noises. He tried snuggling closer to Sans, but… Red opened his eyes slowly.

 

Sans wasn’t there.

 

And suddenly the voices were a lot clearer.

 

Red got up, tiredly still, walking over to where he heard the voices coming from. Did Sans invite more people while he slept…?  
  
“wha’s goin’ on…?” He drawled, voice still slurred from sleep.

  


“ _babe_!” Sans called, looking so relieved to see Red wake and here to help him. “babe, da police is here.” Sans actually got up and sped walked towards Red, hugging him closely.

  


“police…?” Red mumbled, slowly starting to wake up. There were many things to process. First of all, the fucking police was here. It wasn’t too surprising. The Red Revolution _did_ show up for Sans’ court case specifically… Second, though, Sans called him _babe._

 

Did he tell them he was his…?  
  
“ah, mornin’ baby,” Red quickly responded, now more awake and hugging Sans back, holding him close and tightly, _easily_ playing along. “so wha’s got us the honor of _yer_ visit, officers?”  
  
The policemen looked a little surprised at Red’s sudden appearance, but they didn’t seem bothered. “We’ve got orders to question your boyfriend of his connections with the revolution.”  
  
_Boyfriend._ So Sans _had_ told them he was his boyfriend.  
  
“the revolution?” Red snorted surprised. “d’aww, my baby wouldn’ ever join the revolution. ‘e’s ta sweet an’ soft! ‘e’d never break the rules!”

  


“hey!” Sans said offended, looking up at Red with almost a pout. “i broke da rules… once.” There wasn’t many times Sans broke the rules on purpose, it wasn’t easy to rebel with a father like his, but Sans had his moments. Like how he stole the last cookie from the cookie jar, no one knew it was him, his father was not pleased about this at all.

  


“baby, stealin’ the last cookie from the jar does _not_ count,” Red quipped, getting quiet, held back chuckled back from the officers.

  


“ _how did ya know!?!?!_ ” Sans almost screeched, _completely_ shocked on how Red actually hit the nail. How? When? _What?_ How was this a thing that just happened!? Is Red’s quirk reading minds? Or looking into people’s memories? If that was true, Sans was so fucked…

  


The officers actually began laughing now, unable to hold it back any longer. Red was grinning widely, though only picked Sans up to hold him closer. “d’aww, baby, ya weren’ ‘xactly the most secretive ‘bout it,” he cooed, a hand running over Sans’ precious pouting face. Before he leaned in to place a soft kiss on his mouth, unable to hold himself back.

  


Sans gasped into the kiss, his brain completely shutting down when Red laid one on him out of nowhere. What? Why? Was Red really kissing him? Oh dear lord, what have you bestowed upon him? But once Sans’ brain started to restart, his face started to burn and he gasped into the kiss, moving his head to break it. “ _oh my god, not in front of da police_!” Sans whispered harshly to Red, trying to get over the fact he almost melted into Red’s arms, ignoring how good it felt.

  


Red snorted, only holding Sans closer, barely hearing the officers snickers at this point. “aww, but yer so irresistible,” he cooed, placing a few more, this time lighter kisses on Sans’ skull.

 

The officers now slowly got up, smiling at the two smooching monsters. “Well, I think we’ve bothered you long enough… I believe that you have no connections to the revolution, though we might have to come back if more comes up.”  
  


Sans turned to them with a completely blue face, almost pouting. “okay, have a good day.” Though his voice was a little strained, mostly because he was trying to recover from the assault of kisses. Sans waved at them while they said their goodbyes, Red lead them out and closing the door behind him, only when the door was locked Sans sighed in relief. Before looking at Red and almost glaring at him, though it held no real bite or ill will. “dat was my first kiss, ya jerk!”

 

Welp.

  


It was only a matter of seconds before Red’s face turned red, looking down at Sans in regret. “o-oh?” He asked, suddenly not half as confident anymore as he’d been before. _Dammit_ Red, why can’t you ever stop when you’re overstepping! “i’m sorry! oh fuck, i didn’ mean ta take yer first kiss…” He was just trying to play with Sans, tease him, not take something _special._

  


Sans huffed, but didn’t actually look mad, he laid his head on Red’s shoulder grumpily. “oh god, i can’ believe dat happened.” Sans wasn’t only talking about the kiss, he was also talking about the police, and how they actually came to his house to question him! Sans wrapped his arms around Red’s neck, pulling him close for comfort.

 

How close was Sans to getting arrested? Right after he finally won his court case no less! Wow, either the world really wanted to fuck Sans over, or he had horrible luck.

  


Red held Sans a little close as he felt him snuggling to him, feeling bad for all the things his poor little skeleton had to go through. “don’ worry,” he assured Sans, holding him protectively. “ya’ll be fine. everythin’ll be fine, i promise.”

  


Sans hummed, looking past Red’s head and staring at the kitchen table, where the cops once sat. “thanks red, yer da best.” Sans muttered, his sockets almost closing to relax, but then shot up when he remembered something important. He sat right back up and stared Red in the eyelights. “but dat still doesn’ explain _how did ya know!?_ how did ya know about da cookie jar!? did pap tell ya when i fell asleep? wait, pappy shouldn’ know…” Now Sans was confused, and ready to just knock out.

  


It took Red a moment to realize what Sans was talking about. Before he burst out laughing. “i was playin’, ya idiot!” He stared at Sans with a wide grin, not believing Sans’ reaction. Did Sans _really_ steal the last cookie? What a bad boy!

  


“i wasn’!” Sans said, offended.

  


Red snorted, his grin growing even more. “oooh? yer a _bad one_ , aren’ cha? my lil’ rebel~”

  


Sans didn’t say anything, _can’t_ really say anything…

 

Well.

 

Actually.

  


“please don’ tell pappy…”

 

-

 

It was finally time for the festival. Sans had had the day off after the court case as a gratulation gift from the revolution, but he returned right after that, finishing up the festival preparations with the others. Commander Entertainer had noticed an increase in demands of interviews, and The Leader had a short meeting with the commanders and captains on whether or not they should actually do some of the interviews. It _could_ work in their favor, get the people’s approval. Openness was always much more welcomed than if he’d stay secretive in the shadows, even if it was about something illegal.

 

However whether or not there would be an interview, it would happen after the festival. The invitations had been handed out the week before and monsters and humans alike where starting to file in, open up their attractions. The Leader had already been there for an hour - dreadfully early - and was going through the different departments to see if everything was ready and working out.

 

Though the one he was _most_ excited for was the IT department…

  


The IT department was given permission to have two seperate rooms for the two different attractions. The Leader entered one of the rooms that was reserved for one of them, entering to see…

 

A few IT people sitting down on the couch playing Mario kart, a Wii next to the television and every one of them having their own personal controller. A few turned to look at the new arrival, only to see their boss, The Leader standing there.

 

“ _O-oh_! Boss, nice to see you here!” One of them almost yelled, making the others stop and look towards The Leader. All of them saying their hellos, some nervous. “Want to play with us?”

  


And The Leader was immediately all on board. This wasn’t the first time one of the departments had taken the lazy route out and just brought a console to play games on, and honestly, every time he loved it. He sure hoped they brought Calvin Tuckers Redneck Jamboree again.

 

But either way, The Leader shook his head. “not right now.” Though he _will_ come by later. No doubt. “‘s sans here?”

  


“Sans is in the other group, sir.” One of them told The Leader, leaning forward so they could see the other better. “Pretty sure he’s on duty too.” Many of the employees agreed that everyone would take a certain time in the day, just so everyone can have the chance to enjoy the festival. Sans so happened to be one of the ones to get the earliest shifts, in a conference room where the other IT group stationed themselves.

  


And after bidding them goodbye The Leader already made his way to Sans, trying not to make it obvious how excited he actually was to see him.This would be Sans’ first Red Revolution festival, and The Leader was more than excited to show a giddy little cutie around the activities.

 

He entered the conference room, finding four large tables, each holding a huge map. There were smaller tables to the walls, holding character figures and papers, some dice, and cards. There were people around the four tables, each table held their own story. It was a dungeons and dragons game, people can come in and choose a character close to the wall, pick a figure, and join the mini stories at one of the tables. The IT department members were all dressed up as characters, either being the GM or help others play the game for the first time.

 

And as interesting as it looked, and it really _did_ look interesting, it was something The Leader has so far never seen in one of their fundraisers before, it still wasn't what he had been looking for.

 

But he _did_ find Commander Vanisher, dressed in a cute cat costume.

 

“have ya seen sans ‘round? the other it group said he'd be here.”

 

“W-wow, y-you're not even tr-trying to not be obvio-vious, are you?” The Vanisher sneered at him, raising a single brow. But she _did_ eventually call out. “H-Hey, Sans!”

  


Sans turned around and called back, “yes?!” Sans was walking towards them. He was wearing a dress, it was designed to have swirls and glitter, trying to get off the tone as a sorcerer. He had a matching witch hat with doggy ears coming through the holes in the hat, there was also a fluffy tail behind him, wagging as he walked. The dress went up to his knees, short sleeved. Not hiding the ecto that was suddenly on Sans’ body.

 

Sans never shown to have ecto before, but today he was sporting _very_ thick legs, arms also covered, some ecto chub could be seen from the side, and big breast that looked like they were about to burst from the shirt. Sans was chubby, one could tell from the shape of his ecto, but it shaped him nicely, tempting one to grab and squish him.

 

“ah, leader, welcome!” Sans greeted The Leader with a big smile, bowing a little to get into his character a little, but also making his jugs wiggle and bounce from the action.

  


And The Leader… had a hard time not staring. He was a decent monster, he didn't _think_ he was a pervert, he was teasing, but always trying not to be too inappropriate.

 

But god, right now all of that would fly out the window. It felt like his eyes were glued to these perfect breasts, to these fine legs, and he had a hard time moving them away from it.

 

“yer… adorable,” The Leader finally managed out.

  


Sans looked down at himself surprised, then embarrassed as he laughed. One hand going to his neck and play with the ribbon tied around it sheepishly, not sure what to say when The _Leader_ was complimenting him like that. “haha… thank… y..ou.” Sans could barely hold himself from dieing this very second.

 

“ya like it?” Sans asked, giving him a smile. Before Sans twirled, giving The Leader a full view of the whole costume. “‘m dogna, she’s a doggy sorcerer!”

  


And he's already had a spell on The Leader, him practically having to hold back drooling at the sight.

 

“it looks amazin’,” The Leader told him again, this time kneeling down on one knee to gently run a hand over the dress, like he was feeling the fabric. “did ya make the costume yourself? it fits ya like it was _made_ fer ya.” Pronouncing his shape so nicely, letting his breasts look so full and perfect, yet not being too revealing.

  


“yes, i did make it! with my bro’s help!” Sans laughed a little, before gesturing to the shoes and the ribbon around his neck. “besides these, i bought these.” Sans couldn’t find a matching collar or make boots resembling the ones he wanted to imitate, so he bought them.

  


The Leader hummed a little thoughtful. Sans _would_ look cute with a collar. Not that he didn’t _already_ look absolutely stunning, but a collar might just be the thing to complete this whole outfit…

 

Alright. The Leader made his decision. His hands went behind his neck, hidden under the hood, pulling the buckle to the front so he could open it. His neck was covered by his red turtleneck sweater and the fabric of the black mask that would go until under the sweater, so he wasn’t revealing anything by taking off his collar.  
  
He held it towards Sans. “i think that would fit yer costume nicely.”

  


Sans looked at the collar surprised, before he stared up at Red, baffled. “ya… yer givin’ yer collar ta _me?_ ” Why would The Leader give his collar to him out of all people, to Sans. Wasn’t the collar special? Wasn’t it important? “why?” Sans whispered, his face flushing as he stared at The Leader longer, seeing the image of him handing Sans his collar. Sans… felt so special…

  


The Leader gave him a soft smile. “don’ see a lot other dogs runnin’ ‘round,” he quipped, but he did lean a little closer as he added a quieter, “an’ besides. i’d love ta see it on _ya._ ”

  


Sans kept looking between The Leader and the collar, looking like he couldn’t believe what was happening. Before finally took the collar, careful and hesitant, like The Leader would suddenly change his mind, but he didn’t. So Sans took off the ribbon and buckles the collar on his neck, feeling it over carefully. It felt odd, but it also felt amazing!

 

Sans snuggled his chin and mouth into the collar, enjoying the feeling of it there, before handing The Leader the ribbon. “here, ya ‘ave dis den.”

  


The Leader gave Sans a beaming smile, though he couldn’t see it under The Leader’s bandanna, taking the soft cyan ribbon. It really wouldn’t fit to his outfit, but… right now he didn’t care the least. It came from _Sans_ , and that alone made it so special.

 

He put the ribbon around his neck, so the bow was at the front, almost like a fancy version of a bowtie. It stood out like a sore toe from the rest of his outfit, but that only made The Leader feel prouder of it.

 

“how do i look?” He asked Sans, not holding back his childlike excitement.

  


“ya look _stunning_!” Sans almost cheered, looking rather giddy in seeing The Leader like this, wearing his ribbon like it was a medal. Sans didn’t think much about it when his body moved forward, pressing the front of his body flushed against The Leader’s as he pulled him into a hug. “thank ya so much fer da collar, i love it!”

  


“yer welcome,” The Leader hummed, pulling Sans tighter into the hug. “‘t fits ya.” It _more_ than fit him. Sans looked good in his collar, looked even smaller and cuter than before, so adoring and happy. Like he truly loved The Leader’s collar on him, and The Leader did not doubt that he would.

  


Sans pulled away gently, looking away as he swayed from side to side. “we kinda ‘ave time, da ya wanna just… walk around… with me?” They could talk and walk together, maybe The Leader would fall for Sans and Sans could hold his hand. Feeling nice and wanted in his arms, feeling like how it was supposed to be, loved and together.

  


The Leader gave him a small smirk, but then nodded. He would humor him. And besides… He didn’t want to leave Sans yet either. Sure, he was planning to come back later as Red, but… this might be nice.

  
“sure,” he told him, standing back up and putting a hand on Sans’ shoulder gently, feeling one of the studs of his collar brushing his hand. “i’d love ta walk with ya. where we goin’?”

  


“anywhere.” Sans almost chirped, now starting to walk out of the conference room, a little jump to his step. “so wha did ya think of da thing we did?” Sans asked, his neck craning to look up and to the side so he could see The Leader’s face. The hand that wasn’t close to The Leader moving so it was pointed behind him, like he was reminding The Leader of what they just saw. “pretty cool, huh?”

  


Despite knowing what Sans was pointing to, seeing a few of the IT staff walking around before the door closed shut. “‘t looks pretty cool so far. ‘m sure a lotta people’ll wanna play.” He knew he would, though it might just happen as Red rather than The Leader, which was why he didn’t exactly want to make any promises to Sans.

  


“would ya like ta play at some point? we worked really hard on it, i would love ta see ya play. i can even play with ya!” But Sans was unintentionally putting a wrench into those plans, screwing with The Leader just with that smile. That sweet and excited smile as the monster looked up at The Leader with almost a pleading look.

  


Welp. It looked like he did not have a choice anymore. The Leader was trapped for good. “a’right. sure! but yer gonna have ta guide me, i never actually played dungeons an’ dragons.” He’s been interested ever since he heard of it, but he never really had the time or people or _patience_ to play it.

 

But a little round at the festival…? And with _Sans?_ How could he say no?

  


Sans almost squealed in delight, his hands going around The Leader’s arm and trapping it in his clutches. The arms pressed it close, pressed to his chest and stomach, the arm squished between both boobs. “i can’ wait to show ya, it’s gonna be so much fun! and it will be so much _more_ once red comes! maybe we can all play together, oh, dat would be _fun_!”

  


The Leader’s face was flushed red behind his mask, oh and how _glad_ he was that he was wearing his mask. “that’d be nice,” The Leader said, though he also knew him and Red playing at the same time was not going to happen unless he quickly found someone he could trust with his identity, had his body shape and was also a natural voice actor.

 

“c’mon, le’s catch some fresh air,” The Leader smiled at him as he nodded towards one of the side doors on the ground floor, leading to a little yard where employees could spend their break.

  


Both of them walked out together, Sans happily letting The Leader take him away, one hand touching one of the spikes on the collar that he was just given. Damn, Sans was so going to wrap this around his dick and jack off, how could you not when it was from one of your most amazing people in the world?

 

“where shall we go?” Sans asked, looking up at The Leader and giving him a huge smile, silently loving how he was able to hold The Leader’s arm as they walked, no complaint ever passed the other’s mouth.

  


The Leader didn’t answer at first, instead nodding over towards one of the willow trees, a bench underneath them. The low hanging branches covered it almost completely in shadows, though it also made for a pretty sight, and sometimes you could get a close view on animals in the tree.

 

And it was also one of the few places that actually had a bench.

 

What the leader hadn’t seen, though, was that someone was already occupying the bench, the flame monster that had previously been hidden behind the foliage now glancing over to them surprised.

 

“oh. hey commander double force.”

 

Sans looked over when he heard the name, knowing this must be one of the commanders he hasn’t met befor-....

 

Sans’ train of thought stopped when they saw the monster sitting on the bench, his smile growing as he cheered out for them. “ _ grillby _ !” Sans let go of the monster next to him and  _ tackled  _ Grillby off the bench and onto the ground, laughing a little. The little skeleton cuddled up to one of his good friends as he wrapped his arms around the other, hovering over the flame on his knees while his upper body was pressed to the monster. “oh my god,  _ yer  _ commander double force! ya goober!” 

  
  


Double Force was taken aback, for a moment not knowing what was going on, almost even enough on alert to retaliate with a hit. But he recognized Sans voice from the times he’d been at the bar, and he  _ knew _ The Leader had recruited Sans a while back.

 

Though he didn’t remember his little regular having such big breasts, or any for that matter.

 

A little awkwardly, though still happy, the flame pet Sans on the back, giving him a small laugh. “Hey Sans. Good to finally meet you here, too,” he told him. “Keep the first-name for yourself around here, though, yes?” He was lucky there had been no one around.

  
  


Sans looked to be computing the words before he actually understood, nodding along. “oh yah, sorry d, i’ll try not ta out ya.” Sans’ hands went to Grillby’s cheeks, squishing them a little. “i can’ believe yer a commander dude, dats so cool!” 

 

Gosh, how did he get such amazing friends, Sans was so lucky to have someone like them around him all the time.

  
  


While Double Force was talking to Sans about how he’s been settling in, how he’s been doing, The Leader was in the back, having a  _ hard  _ time. With the way Sans was kneeling over Double Force, his butt was perfectly exposed to The Leader, dress hiked up enough for The Leader to see his cute red panties, the black strap saying ‘The Leader ♥’ repeatingly, while the back and the front had a picture of The Leader, surrounded by many hearts.

 

The Leader could hardly ever think about where the fuck one would get panties like  _ this _ from, no, he was too distracted just… staring. Staring at this cute butt, at the hint of those precious fault, the smallest wet spot visible on the panties.

 

Oh, The Leader knew it was wrong to stare. And even more so to pull out his phone, open the camera, zoom in onto this perfect butt, take not just one, but a whole series of pictures…

 

Double Force saw him, too, practically glaring daggers at him as he very well knew  _ exactly _ what The Leader was doing. But in The Leader’s defense, how could he  _ not? _ Sans was just so perfect, so cute, so delicious, collared and ready for him…

 

And besides, _Double Force,_ _you_ seem to be having quite the view yourself, with those perfect breasts right in front of your face.

  
  


But The Leader didn’t get much time, because he sat up and moved off his friend, sitting on the floor besides him. “oh sorry, i jus’ got a little to excited ta see ya, hehe.” Sans said sheepishly, a little embarrassed that he  _ tackled  _ Double Force to the ground. 

  
  


Double Force, though, wasn’t mad at all, only laughing lightly as he sat up properly. “Don’t worry, I’m happy to see you, too,” he assured Sans. Though he  _ was _ still a little surprised by the reaction. He hadn’t thought Sans and him were this close on a personal level. Or is Sans this physical to anyone?

 

Though he couldn’t think about that for too long, his eyes already quickly getting drawn back to The Leader as he pocketed his phone, taking a step back, looking almost sheepish. Almost too quickly for it to be natural, Double Force stood up, heading to The Leader, about to take hold of his wrist, take his phone from him to delete the offending material.

But The Leader was quicker, already snatching his arm away, saying a quick, “gotta go somewhere, i’ll be back, byeee,” before he teleported out of the sight.

 

Double Force let out a frustrated grunt.

  
  


Sans stood up, looking a little hurt. “why…. he said we could hang out….” Sans muttered. Of course Sans knew The Leader was a busy guy, but he himself had suggested it, had wanted him and Sans to take a walk and sit under a bench. Then he left… without much of an explanation or anything. Was he waiting to just dump Sans onto someone else? Did he regret suggesting the walk when Sans already agreed? 

 

Sans looked to Double Force, before looking down. “uhh… i guess i should go back to my position…” He pointed to the direction of the building, before scrambling off, head down.


	13. THAT was the cure!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: explicit sexual content in the first part**

The Leader was in the bathroom, the stall door locked as he slid down, sitting on the closed toilet lid. Fuck, he was going to do this, wasn’t he? A hand went down to his already tented crotch, palm rubbing over it as he exhaled a hot sigh.

 

This was wrong, boy was he being a creep and he  _ knew _ it. But Sans… had been teasing him the entire time with his cutesy outfit, his doggy ears, the short skirt and this nice…  _ perfect _ body, begging for The Leader to touch it.

 

And giving him the  _ collar _ only made things so much worse.

 

The Leader pulled up his phone, quickly opening the gallery to see his most recent pictures, showing off Sans’ beautiful ass… Those plump cheeks, perfectly shaped legs. The cute mound, showing the slightest hint of wetness…

 

He let out a groan, the hand at his crotch now opening his zipper. He may be a creep, but in his defense, The Leader’s been holding back on love and sex life for… probably several years now. He’s been so caught up in work that  _ those _ things never interested him, and while there’s been some admirers trying to win his soul, The Leader’s never shared their interest.

 

_ Sans _ was the first monster that had actually managed to enrapture The Leader, enrapture  _ Red, _ this way. Not just with his perfect body, but his cute voice, his adorable charms…

 

And, to be fair, Sans probably wasn’t too innocent himself. He  _ had _ told him how much he ‘admired’ The Leader.

 

The Leader let out a soft groan, his hand now around his finally freed dick, stroking it slowly.

 

_ God, _ would Sans touch himself to the thought of him? Did he have pictures? Would he summon those perfect tits for him? Touch them, imagining it was The Leader’s hands touching them? Moaning out his name…

 

“ah, fuck…” The Leader moaned himself, feeling ripples of excitement he’s never felt before running down his spine at those thoughts. His eyes were hazy by now, the slick noise of quick pumps could be heard through the public restroom. At this point he couldn’t even see the pictures properly anymore, though he didn’t need to for his fantasies to play on. He could memorize those thighs perfectly. The large collar on him, marking Sans as all his…

 

“god, hnn… saans…” He was squeezing his dick, imagining how excited Sans would be if it’d be  _ him _ squeezing The Leader’s dick. He’d probably even see it as an honor, not realizing that it was  _ The Leader _ who lucked out with this. With this perfect little skeleton pumping his dick, bending down, kissing the tip of it…

 

The Leader came with a grunt, cum splattering against the stall door, drizzling down onto the floor as The Leader leaned back, panting, eyes hazy.

 

_ Fuck, _ this was so good. How much better could it have been if it’d been  _ Sans _ instead of him by himself?   
  
Taking a few moments to catch his breath, The Leader slowly, very slowly started to sort his thoughts again.

 

Sans was so… innocent. So cute and beautiful. So  _ willing. _ If The Leader came up to him asking him out, asking him for  _ anything, _ he knew without a doubt Sans would agree. If he’d stay conscious long enough to, that is.

 

But… that’s exactly what caused The Leader to hesitate.

 

Sans  _ admired _ him, because The Leader was a public figure, a… ‘hero’ to him. It wasn’t right for him to exploit that. Wasn’t right for him to give Sans a relationship based on hero admiration. A relationship with such a… big difference in power. A relationship where he’d have to  _ hide _ his identity and just ends up putting him in danger…

 

He was slowly getting up, cleaning up both himself and after himself. His mood wasn’t damped per say. He still got a perfect little skeleton to look at, perfectly fine pictures of him,  _ and _ the best jack-off sesh he’s had in at least five years. He was beaming under his mask, feeling ready and excited to get back to Sans.

 

_ He just couldn’t give him a relationship. _

 

-

 

The Leader was heading back to the IT department, phone confiscated and his clothes looking the smallest bit charred if you looked at them closely enough. He was sure there’d be bruises by tomorrow, too…

 

But he didn’t mind - aside from the fact that he was absolutely certain Double Force was going to delete his pictures - he was considering himself lucky to be still alive and allowed to see Sans.

 

And besides, it’s not like The Leader was stupid. He  _ knew _ the importance of backups…

 

“sans?” The Leader called once he finally reached the IT department Double Force had told him Sans had gone back to. He spotted his little skeleton at one of the game boards, seemingly explaining the game to a few of the guests that had slowly started to file in. The Leader waved over to him as he slowly started to head to them.

  
  


Sans looked up when he heard his name being called, his face brightening up at seeing The Leader. “leader! i thought ya… left me….” Sans trailed off, looking a little sheepish, his head trying to hide in the collar when the people around him were all in awe at the new arrival. Alerted by Sans’ comment, all waving and yelling their admiration to The Leader.

 

Sans couldn’t blame them, The Leader was cool. But at least they took it better than Sans, who fainted the first time he met The Leader.

  
  


The Leader was laughing, briefly greeting the newcomers as he sat down on one of the player’s chairs, in perfect view of Sans, giving him a bright, yet apologetic smile. “sorry. i jus’ forgot ta set up one a the hero shrines an’ had ta do that quickly.” He told him smoothly. “so, ya promised me a game a d’n’d?”

  
  


“of course, of course!” Sans looked delighted, already grabbing the sheets of characters for The Leader to pick from, placing it in front of him. Sans had to lean over the table, almost laying on the table completely so it would make it to The Leader, absolutely teasing the poor souls with the sight of it. There Sans started to explain the rules and the character sheets for his Leader, looking a little more joyful as he did so.

  
  


The Leader and the two other players he was playing with all got to choose a character from the pre-made sheets they had. The Leader chose Tythand the half-elf, driven by the hardships he’s gone through over being accepted neither within the elven ranks, nor the commoners’, willing to help where he could, though using his wits and cunning to do so, rather than physical strength. Needless to say, most of his strength went into charisma.

 

The other players ended up with Gudish the orc barbarian and Bob.

 

Sans began setting up the world as one set within medieval times. A dark curse had set over the lands, infecting people with a disease called zombiism, causing them to grow aggressive, lose all sense of humanity - or whatever race they belonged to - and want to do nothing but attack anything that moves, tear them apart, eat their flesh.

 

A normal zombie apocalypse story. Except set in medieval fantasy times.

 

The story began pretty much mid-adventure. All characters lived in the same town, one that’s so far managed to escape the zombie, until a foolish traveler ran into it, bringing a whole  _ wave _ of zombies with them. Everyone was running, trying to evacuating the town, though to no success.

 

Aside from the three player’s characters, everyone died, leaving those three alone and forced to work together. They ended up escaping the zombies by their barbarian willingly rushing in to catch their attention and distract them. Bob found a hiding place that he lead Tythand to, and once they were secured, Tythand managed to hold the zombies off with a spell long enough for Gudish to hide with them as well.

 

In an attempt to escape their hiding spot turned prison, The Leader tried to cast a spell to weaken the zombies enough for them to run away.

 

And then he rolled a critical-1.

 

The spell misfired and ended up making them stronger rather than weaker, turning the zombies into an army of zombie body builders. The other players were clearly struggling with wanting to playfully call The Leader out for his bullshit, but also being too insecure to talk that way to  _ The Leader, _ but The Leader already was very self aware of the situation he got them into, only excusing himself with, “well at least we got somethin’ nice ta look at now.”

  
  


“Didn’t we already?” One of the guys muttered under their breath, glancing over to Sans, who was reading from his paper.

  
  


Though The Leader heard the comment, glancing from the guy to where they were looking, knowing exactly they had their eyes fixated a little lower than Sans’ face. He let out a small, annoyed grunt, catching the guy’s attention, before he said under his own breath, “careful, keep yer eyes where they belong.”

 

-

 

Sans waves his hand around slowly, his fingers moving around as he was sprinkling some sparkles around with his movements. “da three traveled into da forest da cloaked person told them about, hope in their hearts dat they will indeed find da cure fer da outbreak. da trees were dense and menacing, growing high into da sky. da sun blocked from their view due to the leaves, sheltered from da harsh raises yet still sweating from da heat. da air was as dense as da trees, building to da suspense and unease.” Sans paused to let everyone feel themselves in the forest before continuing.

 

“but da longer dey spend in da forest, da more attacks they encounter, waves of zombies come at them one after another!” Sans voice picked up, his tone slightly faster to bring across the urgency. “ wha will our heroes do? zombies come at dem, one threatens to bite tythand!”

  
  


The Leader groaned, this was, like, the fourth time they’ve been attacked by zombies, two that he got himself into because he wanted to safe the ‘cloaked person.’ He knew the zombies always attacked their  _ whole party _ , yet it was The Leader who was down to his last few HP and all out of spell slots, while Gudish and Bob were fairly well off.

 

He was frustrated and pissed at those zombies for not! Just! Leaving him alone!   
  
“i bite the damn zombie  _ back _ is wha’ yer heroes do!” He grunted, before aggressively rolling his D20 for damage, rolling a 15.

  
  


Sans broke into a laugh, using the table as support so he wouldn’t fall over. Sans shouldn’t have laughed, but it was hilarious because it came so out of nowhere, it was funny. But that wasn’t the only reason….

 

Sans threw the papers in the air and cheered, bouncing a little as he clapped. “tythand bit the zombie, causes it to turn back to their normal selves. da heroes had found da cure!!” Sans went under the table to grab a party horn, blowing into it as he did little jazz hands. “congrats, ya win!”

  
  


The Leader looked at Sans completely done, the two other players next to him absolutely losing it.

  
“are ya  _ serious? _ ” He asked, his voice sounding absolutely shocked. “ _ that _ was the cure!?” Had he been  _ trying _ to get The Leader frustrated enough to bite the zombie back!? Oh that sneaky fucker! That clever, sneaky fucker!   
  
“aaaaaaaaaaah, i bite  _ everyone! _ ” The Leader started to cry out now, knowing that their mini session was probably over with this, but he still rolled the dice for the heck of it, actually rolling his first critical-20  _ now. _ For the  _ one _ roll that didn’t even matter anymore!   
  
“there! a twen’y! thytand bites inta the world an’ it seeps from the earth inta every zombie!” He was actually laughing himself now, leaning back smugly and proud. “thytand saves the day. world.”

  
  


Sans laughs as he claps, going around the table to make it to his Leader. Going to hug The Leader as he blew into his party horn again, cheering out a happy “leader saves da day again!” 

  
  


The Leader almost choked on his breath, oddly enough not having expected Sans to come up and hug him like this, leaning so close to him, almost on his lap… Oh, he might as well go the whole way.

 

The Leader gently nudged Sans closer, until he was completely on his lap, squeezing him a little as he hugged him back excitedly. 

 

“couldn’ ‘ave done it without yer guidance~” He practically purred, voice low.

  
  


Sans scoffed a little, but he had a smile on his face. “‘m da narrator, i did nothin’ but set da story.” Sans adjusted himself he could be straddled on The Leader’s lap more comfortably. The small skeleton was a little surprised that the other pulled him to sit on him, the larger’s leg going between Sans’ and making him sit down on it. But Sans didn’t mind, enjoyed it even, as he leaned to the other and hugged him close.

 

Sans… thinks he might actually have a chance, that him and The Leader could actually be something.  They have been having a good time with each other when they are able to hang out, making Sans a little confident that maybe they could actually date. Sans would love that, oh how he would love that. He had been getting some comments on how The Leader was really nice to him, might actually be interested in him. Sans can’t deny that he liked that, that he wanted that, wanted that badly.

 

“Oh… Are you guys a thing?” One of the other guys asked, remembering how The Leader gave him that warning before, to keep their eyes away from Sans’ breasts. 

  
  


...Is that what they were thinking? A little alarmed The Leader almost considered backing off, not wanting to give off the wrong message. But Sans felt so good close to him… They were being casual, comfortable. The Leader didn’t want to give that up.

 

“we’re not datin’,” The Leader simply ended up saying, though he kept holding Sans close in a warm hug, feeling Sans’ body against his… 

  
  


Sans looked at the monster that asked the question, shocked and a little flustered. Waving them off weakly, Sans smiled as he slowly got off The Leader’s leg, going back to his spot behind the table. “hehe… sorry we’re just…. friends.”

 

The other two monsters seemed unconvinced, but they thankfully didn’t continue. Slowly, they left, leaving the two alone after saying their goodbyes to Sans and The Leader.

 

Once they left, Sans turned to his Leader and laughed sheepishly. “sorry about dat. uh, i’m… glad ya played with us.” The small skeleton gave the other a soft smile, looking down a little in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed a little .

  
  


The Leader chuckled, giving Sans a small smile. “i had fun,” he told him, before slowly getting up, getting up to Sans, to give him one last hug. “i should head back ta work, though. i’ll see ya later ‘gain, yea?”   
  
He was almost about to leave him, before he slowed down, pausing to turn back to Sans for a moment.

 

“i’ll tell red ta find ya if i see ‘im, yea?”

  
  


Sans nodded, his cheeks flaring up from the hug The Leader just gave him. It might just be Sans being stupid, but he  _ truly  _ thinks The Leader might like him that way. He hasn’t heard or seen The Leader act this way to anyone else, and the thought that this was true was… making Sans feel warm inside.

 

“yea, tell him fer me, please. than ya leader.” Sans’ hand went to the collar around his neck, a feeling of belonging engulfing his whole body.

  
  


The Leader finally left, a warm smile on his face, giving Sans a little wave.


	14. hooking nc with that dessert

By the time Red had found the time to seek up Sans again, almost two hours had passed. He had gone through the different departments once more to make sure everything was in order, gotten his phone back from Double Force, and checked in with the hero shrines. But everything was in order, and Red finally got to change and was ready to find and see Sans again. He was already texting Sans, almost giddy with excitement of seeing him again.

 

red ;) :

leader told me to find u

sorry i didnt come earlier, just came here

where u at??

 

snas :D <3: 

i just got off my shift

m hungry tho, can ya meet me @ my depart and we can go eat somethin?

 

Red only answered with an ok-hand emoji, before already teleporting to the conference room the IT department had their attraction at, finding Sans talking to one of the other IT people. He came up to him immediately, placing his arm around Sans casually, pulling him a little to his side.

 

“well hello there, puppy. didn’ know ya prettied yerself up fer me.”

  
  


San turned to him and gave him a winning smile. “red! ya won’  _ believe  _ wha’ happened ta me!!” The small skeleton didn’t even wait for Red to react, only drag him to the first floor and to the canteen. All the while he was telling him everything that happened with him and The Leader, he even looked so honored when he hosted the game The Leader played in their DND session. 

  
  


Red was listening with a big smile on his face, keeping an arm around Sans through their entire elevator ride, and even once they left it, heading to the canteen.

  
  


“i can’ believe he figured it out, too! he looked at me with such an unhappy expression!” Sans laughed, both of them entering the canteen and heading to the line.

  
  


“an’ i see he gave ya a little present, too?” Red noted, a finger ever so carefully hooking between the fabric of the oversized collar and Sans’ neck, pulling only the slightest bit. Not even by far enough to hurt or choke Sans, just enough to let him know what he was talking about. “actually, i think i saw the leader replace it with a ribbon…” A ribbon Red was wearing carefully tucked into his sleeve, out of anyone’s sight, but Red could still feel it’s presence.

  
  


“oh! da ribbon was mine, we switched.” Sans informed, his smile growing widely as his hand went to graze the collar. “he thought it looked better on me, now i get ta wear da  _ leader’s  _ collar. red, i don’ even wanna give it back!” 

 

Sans already dreaded giving this back, he didn’t want to give the collar back. Would it be so bad if he just… kept it? The Leader wouldn’t miss something like this, right? He wouldn’t miss something that he gave to someone else, and besides, The Leader can just get another one and it won’t make a difference. Not like Sans, like Sans having something this precious to him like The  _ Leader’s damn collar. _

  
  


Red was chuckling at Sans’ words, so glad that Sans liked the collar he gave him, not at all taking Sans’ ‘warning’ serious of Sans not wanting to give it back.

 

The line for the canteen grew short quickly, and before they new it, it was their turn to order something. Red got himself a steak with baked sweet potatoes and some lasagna for Sans. Though before the shorter skeleton could even try to pay, Red already handed the canteen worker the money for both of them, adding a quick, “actually, could ya bring us a drink, too?”

  
  


Sans was a little slow in understanding what happened, but he took it in stride and told Red with a unamused stare. “‘m paying fer us next time.” Like it wasn’t up for debate, this was going to happen if Red liked it or not. After ordering their food, they went over to a table where a waiter will heat up their portion and bring them over.

  
  


Red was smirking at Sans as they headed to a table, almost like he had just given him a challenge. “wha’ if i pay fer it first, though?” He fired back accordingly, eying Sans challengingly. “wha’ kinda gentleman would i be if i’d let ya pay fer our dates~?” He was clearly playing, his voice almost a sing-song coo.

  
  


“ya would be a date dat hogs da bill, which sucks.” Sans told him without hesitation. “i wanna pay fer ya too.” It’s only right after Red got him the job here to begin with, buying Red things with the money he is being given would be a perfect way on repaying him.

  
  


Red snorted, but he gave him a shrug. “may the faster payer win,” he only said, looking up when their food finally got brought to them.

 

An orange cat-like monster approached them, dressed in a cutesy maid outfit - despite him being a guy, and the guys here usually being fitted with butler suits rather than dresses - carrying a tray with their food and drinks.

 

Red was eying the monster curiously but quietly as the cat gave them their food with a very annoyed looking expression and asked, “Is there anything else you would like?” His voice sounding like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

 

“oh, no, no, we’re good,” Red assured him, his grin though far too big. He only waited until the cat was gone, before immediately bending over the table to Sans, saying in a hushed voice, “isn’ that the guy captain nice cream guy likes?”

  
  


Sans was already holding his fork and was about to stab his food when he looked up and glanced at the cat again, before smiling a little. “i think he is, da ya think da captain saw em already?” Though if he did, Sans wouldn’t think the blue bunny would leave the canteen  _ at all _ . Maybe he was busy in the medical department?

  
  


Red  _ knew _ he hadn’t. Captain Nice Cream Guy hadn’t left his station in the medical department since this morning, being the best one to deal with children that wanted to take the first-aid course or little patterned band-aids.

 

He shook his head, his grin widening. “ya know...  _ someone’s  _ gotta show the poor captain this, right…?”

  
  


“someone  _ should~ _ ” Sans agreed, taking a bite from his food. “maybe after we eat, we go pay da captain a visit?” And bring him over here so they could watch NC drool over his cute little kitty.

  
  


Red’s chuckle was evil as he finally began to eat his steak as well, determined to finish his food as quick as possible to embarrass a poor kitten to his crush. Oh, this might become the most fun attraction on this festival.

 

-

 

After they ate, the two skeletons hurried over to the medical center as quickly as two lazy skeletons could. Almost diving into Nice Cream Guy and dragging out of the room he was in, and into the elevator. The poor kids, someone had to step up and take the bunny’s place for them.

 

“have ya eaten yet captain? maybe ya should take a break.” Sans suggested quickly, not giving Nice Cream Guy any time to reply as Red and him pushed the rabbit along.

  
  


Red and Sans led the befuddled rabbit to the canteen, the captain repeatedly insisting he wasn’t hungry, though they wouldn’t have any of it. Red told Sans to wait at a table as he ordered them food, not wanting Nice Cream Guy around when he bent over to the canteen worker, quietly adding, “oh an’ can ya send us the cat monster? my friend would love ta see ‘im.”   
  
He was almost about to leave like this, before he quickly added, “oh, ‘s just captain nc. no worries.” And then finally headed back to the table.

  
  


Sans had a shit eating grin the whole time, talking to Nice Cream Guy to distract him as much as possible. Try not to get the other to just stand up and leave before he could see his cute little kitty all dressed up for him. Sans was so glad when Red came back, one hand waving at Red as the other kept a hold on Nice Cream Guy’s arm. “eyy, red! welcome back~”

  
  


Red sat down with them, looking satisfied with himself. “i got ya a piece a cake,” he told Nice Cream Guy, knowing how much the captain liked desserts. And also because cake didn’t need to be heated up, which meant it only took little time before Red spotted the cat coming towards them.

 

“oh, look,” he cooed, pointing to the monster holding their tray. “yer foods comin’.”

  
  


Nice Cream Guy looked over, only to choke on his own spit as he saw a orange cat heading their way, a dessert on their tray that looked oh so good. The rabbit didn’t notice Sans scooting away from him and towards Red, then both skeletons starting to scoot away, following Sans’ lead. It was like they were slowly trying to subtract themselves from the situation, leave Nice Cream Guy to deal with this… beauty right in front of him.

 

Fuck, he was not ready for this.

  
  


The cat monster looked about as surprised as Nice Cream Guy was, actually dropping the tray. Oh no. Hearing that someone had  _ specifically _ asked for him was bad enough  _ without _ knowing that the monster that wanted to see him was  _ Captain Nice Cream Guy. _

 

His fur was bristling just at the idea of the captain making fun of his outfit, and he quickly turned around, not willing to deal with this.

 

Though something invisible took over his body, briefly, but definitely noticeable, only taking over long enough to force the cat monster to turn around and take a few brief steps towards their table. He barely even had the mind to see what caused this, look around to find The Leader somewhere smirking as he tortured him way past his paygrade.

 

“C-C-Captain!” The cat stuttered out, face forming into a nervous grin as sweat started to make his fur cling to him stickily. “I-I didn’t know you would show up!”

  
  


Nice Cream guy only nodded a little, a little lost for words. Weakly he gestured to the two skeletons sitting on the table with him, “I wasn’t, until they dragged me along…. god.  _ Wow _ , Polo… you look…  _ amazing. _ ” He whispered, if he didn’t have fur you would see the deep blush spreading around his face and down his neck, even at the tips of his ears.

  
  


“A-Amazing!?” The cat monster, Polo, uttered out, not having expected his friend and captain to use  _ this _ kind of word to describe his outfit. His cheeks were flushed enough you could almost see it through his own thick, orange fur, a clawed paw scratching at the back of his head as he tried to act natural.

  
“Hehe, yea, well, u-usually I should’ve worn one of those butler suits, but they ran out, and… apparently I have the figure…”  _ He had a woman’s figure… _

 

Red was snickering quietly as the two monsters began chatting it up, both looking flustered beyond anything. Him and Sans had almost retreated far enough for Red to quietly pick Sans up and make their escape, the two lovestruck mammals barely even noticing their leave.

 

Love mission accomplished.

  
  


Sans was chuckling a little as they made their escape, completely satisfied with their work. “i think we did good.” Sans told the other monster, pulling him in to give him a side hug with their weird angle. They made a good team, maybe they can even pair up Captain Siren and Commander Vanisher, now that would be a treat.

  
  


Sans wasn’t the only one thinking about Captain Siren, though Red didn’t exactly have their new matchmaking business in mind. “ya wanna check out the gym?” Red offered, a thumb pointing towards the elevator that lead down into the underground floor. “heard they put up some little contests there. ya could show off yer muscles.” He was teasing a little, grinning at his noodly armed little skeleton. 

  
  


Sans first looked at him like he didn’t understand what he was asking of him, before looking down at his curvy and thick body. Nothing about his body said he was strong, in fact the opposite. He had a lot of chub, his legs were thick and all fat, his stomach was quite the same, only having soft flesh with no muscles under it. Sans’ chest had  _ only  _ fat on it, while Sans’ arms weren’t any better, if you were to play with his fat, you would tell it was jiggly and not at all resisting, he was all love and no strong.

 

Sans looked back at Red, moving his arm up and even jiggling the fat on his upper arm. “yes, so much muscle and skill i got here.” Sans said to the  _ true  _ buff boy of the two.

  
  


“all that mass? pure muscle,” Red agreed with him, hoping Sans didn’t take it as offense. Sans was adorable the way he was, with all the fat to love. “so, ya wanna check out the gym? i heard there’s prizes…” He didn’t actually believe Sans was going to go for any of them, though… “i could win ya something small~ ya can return the favor in the finance’s gamblin’ games.”

  
  


Sans let out a light laugh, shrugging as he said. “sure, why not?” And thus, they both started to walk towards the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for the elevator to come back up. “so do ya ‘ave any idea which contest thingy ya wanna do?” Sans asked, deciding that it was better to keep the conversation going instead of growing quiet as they waited.

  
  


“eh, i gotta see wha’s there,” Red replied with a shrug. He knew they had races and parcours, some balance, climbing contests and even weight lifting… Red was more intuned with his strength than speed or balance, so balancing, parcours or races were not his strength… Though Red hadn’t been telling Sans the full truth to begin with.

 

If he was going to win something, it so would be weight lifting.


	15. red is hot while sans is not

The elevator arrived and they rode it down to the underground floor, heading to one of the two gym halls that were set up for visitors. Once entered, they could see a group of humans and monsters alike trying to best their opponent, more around them cheering. Captain Siren was standing on a tower of several stacked up gym equipments in a clearly unsafe manner that included a gymnastic ball on top, cheering on the contesters. She grinned once she spotted Sans and Red, jumping down her tower and heading towards them.

 

“Red! Don’t tell me you brought the shrimp to finally work out a little?” She asked, placing a hand on Sans shoulder as her single eye sparkled with pride. “You won’t regret your decision, I promise!”

  


A sense of dread filled Sans’ body as he shrunk back a little. “oh no….”

  


But Red didn’t even leave the captain a chance to drag Sans into the hell of workouts. He put his arm around Sans, pulled him close and waved captain Siren off. “nah. ‘m here ta win ‘im somethin’.”  


  
Sans looked over the small pile of prizes, including sticker sets, little keychains, caps and pins. And then, at the very back, there was a big, fat cat pillow plushie, covered in short, pink fur that looked soft to the touch.

 

“ohh,” Sans said under his breath, already in love with the plush. “dat one… maybe?” Sans asked sheepishly, pointing the cat pillow plushie.

  


“this one,” Red said in confirmation, pointing at the pillow. The captain glanced over to where Red pointed, before she burst out in a loud laughter.

 

“Sorry, Red, but this one’s reserved for _real_ impressive contestants! The one’s that could challenge _me!_ ”  
  
But Red only smirked at that challenge. “oh, so tha’s all? well what’re we waitin’ for then?” He threw off his leather jacket, letting it fall off the ground so he was left in nothing but his white shirt. And maybe, _maybe_ he had actually formed his ecto body for this, red magic encasing his bones, showing off the muscles that would usually be hidden to one’s eye…

 

It’s not like he _wanted_ to impress Sans, but it _would_ be a wasted chance…

 

“i challenge ya ta a weight liftin’ contest.”  
  
Captain Siren didn’t hear him right first, looking at Red in disbelief as he was stretching himself in preparation. “Seriously?” She asked, glancing from Red to Sans, shocked. “You’re going to do this for the shrimp?”  
  
“ya think i can’t beat ya?” Red threw back rather than to answer her. Siren took a moment, before her own face turned to one of challenge.

 

“Hell yea I do! No one’s _ever_ beaten me at a weight lifting contest!”

  


As Red and Siren both stared at each other competitively, Sans went to the fallen jacket. He picked it up and held it tight, feeling light and fluffy from Red doing all this for him. He felt a little bad for picking a prize that probably was to hard and would feel horrible if Red lost. But damn, Red taking off his jacket and showing off those fucking _amazing_ muscles almost made Sans so weak to the knees that he almost fell.

 

But Sans held strong, he held strong as he tried to keep himself from drooling, just hold the jacket tight and watch it all go down. Though… Red wouldn’t mind if Sans maybe… keeps his jacket warm, right?

 

With that thought, Sans slowly slid the jacket over his chubby body, feeling warm and snug in the leather jacket. His arms wrapping around himself to keep the jacket closer as he snuggled his chin in the collar.

 

Sans felt… so _lucky_.

  


Red strolled with captain Siren to where the weights were as Siren explained the rules. The challenged got to choose a weight to start off with and they’d both have to lift it within half a minute without any outside help. After both contestants managed to do so, the challenger got to choose the next weight, and so on.

 

Red watched as Siren went to pick out one of the heavier weights, clearly not planning to waste his time. He smirked in excitement. This was clearly going to be fun.

 

“So,” Siren grinned at Red challengingly once she had her weight lift above her head, barely looking like she broke a sweat. “Your turn.”

 

“easy,” Red scoffed, trying to agitate the captain by dismissing this as no problem. He took a breath, before putting his hands on the bar of the weight, easily following Siren’s example in lifting it over his head.

 

He glanced over to Sans in excitement, almost having to hold back a squeal as he saw the skeleton in not just his collar, but… his jacket now. Oh Sansy, you were not going to make things easy for him.

  


The small skeleton was beaming at him, an encouraging smile on his face as he cheered for Red. His hands clapping for the monster, the sleeves to long that they went way past Sans’ hands, making them flap around as Sans clapped. “ya can do it red, yer so cool!”

  


Red grinned back at him excitedly, soaking up Sans’ encouragement like a love hungry sponge.

 

Their contest moved on, each of the two monsters adding more and more weights to the barbell. They were slowly starting to have reach their limits, Siren now actually looking like she was having a harder time as she lifted the weight above her shoulders, then her head.

 

Though Red wasn’t a _lot_ better off, his ecto body by now covered in sweat as he held the weight over his head, chest heaving with his heavy breathing, the sweat letting his shirt cling to his body even more so than it did before.

  


As Sans watched the contest go on, at some point one of his hands went to one of his boobs, cupping it and messaging it gently as he watched Red’s body. The shirt sticking to him left nothing to the imagination, the sweat rolling down those big fat muscles so beautifully. Oh, Sans wanted to touch it so bad, he wanted to run his hands up and down those muscles.

 

So without thinking, he slowly started to walk towards Red. Because Red was squatting, Sans had no trouble in reaching Red’s arms, his hand slowly starting to touch one of the muscles, feeling how firm and wet it was. How he could feel the muscles straining themselves to keep the weight up, the ecto feeling so nice and perfect. “wow…” Sans whispered.

 

Gosh, Sans could feel _himself_ get even more wet than before.

 

Fuck, Sans wanted to touch those nipples and those pecs, that tone stomach and those beautiful arms _everywhere, anytime, any place._

  


And oh boy, Red would _not mind_ that at all… He actually gasped when Sans felt over his arm, his touch so soft and gentle, yet so noticable. And that wasn’t the only thing noticeable either...

 

Captain Siren glanced over to Red in surprise when she saw a different muscle showing itself off, clearly looking uncomfortably restrained by Red’s pants… Oh. So _that’s_ how it was. She didn’t think her Leader was one to go after another monster, aside from the Judge, let alone someone as small and fragile as Sans, but… that _was_ good teasing material for future meetings.

 

“ya enjoyin’ yerself, sansy?” Red practically purred out, turning his head a little to Sans, giving him a charming smirk.

  


“am i distractin’ ya?” Sans asked, his hands pulling back a little, but his fingers still stayed, barely grazing the ecto flesh. Sans didn’t want to _ruin_ this for Red, the other skeleton looked like he was having a good time and Sans didn’t want to sabotage him or something.

  


“oh no, absolutely not,” Red purred, though he did eventually nudge Sans a little out of the way so he could put down the weight again. It was time to end this.

 

Red added four more weights on the barbell, captain Siren actually eying him impressed and skeptical. They were _both_ reaching their limits, and this was almost adding half the previous weight to it again. But Red was confident.

 

He moved back to the weight, getting ready to lift this one and end this contest once and for all. But he paused, seeing Sans still close, looking like he wanted nothing more but a feel of him…

 

Red took Sans’ wrist gently, pulling him closer, before nudging him to his back. He took both of Sans’ arms, guiding them around Red’s back to his chest, placing them there. “does this still work?” He asked, before he already went to work on lifting the weight.

  


Sans hummed happily as his hands roamed Red’s chest, his front pressing into Red’s back. Sans didn’t notice his large breasts pressing into the other’s sweaty back, only thing in his focus was his own hands gliding over the stomach, then the chest, feeling up the pecs and brushing over the nipples. Oh fuck, this is good, this is very good. Sans made sure to pass over the nipples more, going a little more slowly to feel them a little better, still trying to be subtle enough for people not to notice too much.

  


Red actually let out a groan. With Sans’ roaming hands, the attention giving to his sensitive nipples, the way he felt Sans’ soft breasts so flushed close to his body… it was hard not to. He was only lucky to be able to cover it up as a grunt of exhaustion as he actually managed to lift the weight.

 

Captain Siren eyed him impressed, not sure whether she should be focused more on the fact that Red _actually_ managed to lift that, or the way he was letting Sans feel him all over… But no matter that, she eyed down her own weight, not wasting her time to take up Red’s challenge.

 

But every person has their limits, even captains like Siren, and this was definitely hers.

 

Her time of half a minute ran out before she could manage the weight over her shoulders, and she eyed Red in shock and disbelief as she dropped the weight, actually beat.

 

A smile crept onto her face. She barked out a laugh.

 

“Wow Red! You really got it bad, huh?” She barked out cheekily, though Red hardly paid her attention, clearly focusing on Sans’ touch… “Fine, you win. Get your prize, big guy, you really are the real deal!”  
  
_That_ was when Red barked out his own laugh, filled with pride. “told’cha i could do it,” he grinned at her, before dropping down the weight. He turned around so Sans couldn’t roam his hands over him anymore, though even before he could react to that, Red already picked Sans up, carrying him over to the prize pile.

  


Sans hugged Red’s head as he was carried his way over, watching in glee as Red grabbed the cat plush and handed it to him. “thank ya, red! gosh, yer so strong!” Sans was leaning his whole body towards Red, smiling brightly as he hugged the prize close.

 

Damn, and Sans got a good feel too. Sans is _definitely_ going to masturbate so hard tonight, both with the thought of The Leader and Red. Oh boy, those two boys sure were doing things to him.

  


Though Sans wasn’t too innocent himself either, teasing Red with his touches, with the sight of him collared for Red, wearing his oversized jacket… Oh, Red had some handiwork to do tonight, too.

 

He gently put Sans down, eying one of the lighter weights curiously. “wha’ do ya say, sweetheart? ya wanna give it a try yerself?”

  


“win somethin’ fer ya?” Sans asked, looking over to what Red was eyeing, seeing one of the lighter weights. It still looked heavy and imitating for Sans, but it looked like nothing compared to what Red just did. Could he really do it?

 

“sure?” Sans said, handing Red the plush before slowly making his way to the lightest looking one, feeling nervous and like all eyes were on him. Sans looked at Red a little lost and confused, wanting to squat down and lift it like Red but… he didn’t know how exactly.

  


“like this,” Red told him, going to one of the weights himself, showing him how to do it, telling him what to focus on and what to keep in mind to not hurt himself. Though the weight Sans had picked specifically was light enough to barely be able to hurt Sans.

  


Sans tried to get into position, annoyed with his boobs when they got in the way of his arms, but he dealt with it. Only then Sans tried lifting the weight, making a low whine as he tried to pick it up, looking a little in distressed when he barely could pick it up. The farthest he got was barely lifting one side of the weights off the ground, before it fell back down. Sans panted as he caught his breath, his cheeks blue from the _massive_ strain put on his body.

  


Oh, Red couldn’t help but to let out a soft, sweet coo at Sans’ attempts, seeing the trouble he was having. “lemme help ya,” he cooed softly, going behind Sans now as he readjusted Sans’ hold a little. Oh, he just hoped Sans couldn’t notice the still slightly stiff bulge in his pants, barely pressing to Sans’ backside…

  


Sans let Red readjusted his hands, watching as Red instructed him what to do, and even asking if he wanted lighter weights, which Sans agreed on. Red moved on, taking the weights off to replace them with even lighter ones.

 

When Red finally took the weights off and moved away to get lighter ones, Sans lifted the pole the weights were previously on. His arms shaking as he lifted it up over his head, Sans gasped, actually surprised and happy with the results. “i did it! i did it!” Sans cheered, but it didn’t last long because the pole was slightly heavier on one side thanks to how Sans was holding it. Making the poor skeleton tilt over and fall on the floor with the pole, winded.

 

“wow, dat was hard.” Sans muttered, one hand pushing his dress back down idly as he sat up.

  


Red quickly picked Sans up again, for a moment making sure that he was okay, before hugging him to his chest. “ya did amazin’, sweetheart,” he finally told him giddily.

 

Eying them curiously, captain Siren could only roll her eyes at the sight. Oh Red, Sans really got you all wrapped around his little finger.

She went back towards them, picking something up from the prize pile, before handing it to the little skeleton in Red’s arms. “Here, shrimp. You earned yourself this one!”

  


“thank ya.” Sans whispered, looking at the little pin in wonder and shock, before _very_ happily giving it to Red, looking _overjoyed_ to have gotten Red something. “fer ya!!” Sans almost squealed, leaning close to Red as he did so.

  


Red looked a little surprised, taking the little star pin from Sans’ hand. It said ‘you tried!’ on it in bright sparkly letters. He smiled softly. “aww, thank ya, sansy! i love it!” He nuzzled into the skeleton, showing his appreciation. It might not be a big pillow plushy, but it was from Sans, hard worked and precious as ever. He loved it, and he’d promise to always hold it close to him.

  


With a bright smile, Sans took the pin and placed it on Red’s sweaty shirt. With a few light pats, Sans called it a job well done, before grabbing his own winnings and hugging the plush close. “dat was actually great, i had fun.” It was silly and light hearted, on Sans’ side at least, and they all got to pass their limits today. “should we go look at da other things we can do now?”

  


“hell yea!” Red cheered happily, already carrying Sans to the elevator. The festivals had always been fun, there was no doubting that. But now that he got to spend his time with Sans, Red… found himself enjoying it even more than ever before.

 

They checked by the finances department, playing a few of their short gambling games, even winning a little something for themselves. They sang karaoke in the studio, even got themselves a face painting, Sans getting the make-up fitting his doggy attire, while Red got himself an evil ogre face. Not by choice. Commander Entertainer was the one that got to decide on what face paintings would fit one most.

 

Though not even that got to ruin Red’s mood. He had his arm locked into Sans’ when they went to where the ‘hero shrines’ were at. A few of the ‘heroes’ they would honor there actually came by to chat with the visitors and give autographs. Visitors were allowed to leave gifts and donations for the heroes, which the Red Revolution would later make sure to hand them over, or keep safe until they were able to do so with more anonymous heroes, though they would keep at least a small percentage of the money donations, needing them to support their own organization as well.

 

There were some cool heroes there, some that the revolution admired, some that Red even knew personally. He was excited to see them again, and even more so to introduce them to Sans.

  
  


Sans saw each shrine as they passed, all of them going in a neat row with a small desk in front of each shine. Each desk had someone sitting behind it, either the hero they were honoring or someone else manning the station. Each desk had stacks of pictures of said hero that the shrine was for, some already signed and ready to be given or the hero signs it in front of them. There was also a box that had the word ‘donations’ printed on it, where everyone could put as much money as they desired to help their heroes. 

 

The small skeleton was admiring the work they all done to make the shrines beautiful, sadly Sans hasn’t really done much work on the shrines besides one, his own DND event took most of his time. But it was exciting to see the other shrines he didn’t get to help on, finally seeing the other heroes.

  
  


Most of them knew Red in his costume, rather than in person, but not all of them. He spotted the wisps of a dark smoke monster, their costume consisting of a fairly cliché eye mask, as well as a dark black and purple jumpsuit and a dark cape. He had started out as a state-registered hero under the name Smog, but soon got their hero license taken due to over excessive violence.. Smog was still a good guy, though, stopping villains and saving people, only that the government was trying to capture him now any chance they get.

 

Red pointed to him, before dragging Sans over to the proud looking monster. “yo smog,” Red greeted him. “how’s life been treatin’ ya?”   
  
The monster seemed surprised to see Red, but happy. “Good, good! Cops didn’t even get close to me this month, I think they actually gave up.”   
  
“they better have! ey, ya met sans yet?” He pulled Sans a little closer to his side as to show who he was talking about. “this ‘s smog,” he told Sans now. “helps us out a lot when we need more manpower. ‘e’s a cool guy!”

  
  


Sans waves at the monster a little shyly, pressing his back into Red like he wanted to merge into him and disappear. One hand clutched the plush to his chest, while the other waved, a sheepish and nervous smile on Sans’ face. 

 

To be fair, Sans didn’t know he was going to be  _ introduced  _ to big people like heroes, or should be heroes. Even if he was The Judge, The Judge never interacted with others and never seeked them out. He was a lone wolf and he prefered it that way, hell he didn’t even know what the world felt about his costume form. He avoided it like the plague because… Sans just doesn’t want to hear it. “h-hi.” Sans stammered.

  
  


But Smog didn’t mind his shyness in the least, giving Sans a friendly smile. “Sup. You a friend of Red?”   
  
“more than that!” Red told him proudly. “he works fer the revolution.”   
  
“Oooh, cute  _ and _ brave? Guess I won’t have to worry about the world anymore, knowing I’ve got you backing us up.” The ‘hero’ said it with a small wink to Sans, which made Red almost feel a little possessive over Sans, holding him just the smallest bit tighter.

  
  


Though Red didn’t have to, because Sans blushed madly at the comment, hiding his face with his plush and turning around. He pressed his covered face and his whole body to Red as he let out a whine. Sans didn’t look distressed, but he sure looked embarrassed and overwhelmed, hugging Red’s jacket closer around him.

  
  


Smog was chuckling a little at Sans’ cute reaction, and even more when Red cooed at him, pulling Sans into a hug as he told him little thing about how he didn’t need to be shy and how brave he was.

 

Though Red’s far too mushy behavior wasn’t the only thing he noticed. He  _ recognized _ the jacket Sans was wearing and Red was missing, as well as the fact that Red usually didn’t summon an ecto body…

 

“So, you two, huh?” He asked with a bit of smugness in his voice.

  
  


Sans turned his head only a little to look at Smog in disbelief, shocked at what he just said. “wha’? no!” Sans said, embarrassed beyond belief, before going to hide his face again, this time trying to hide in Red’s jacket and arms, hoping he will disappear. “we’re friends!” Sans said through the mouthful of Red’s shirt.

  
  


Red actually looked at him shocked for a moment as well, before he let out an awkward laugh. Oh, he’s been that obvious, hasn’t he…? Oh no… and all the commanders and captains saw them…

 

“don’ be silly,” Red scoffed, trying to sound amused with the situation. “a guy like me could never score someone as cute as sans. we’re just friends.”

  
  


Sans looked up at him, almost offended. “wha? of course yer amazin’! in fact yer so much more better dan me, don’ ever say those things about yerself again!” Sans almost scolded, almost like Red talked badly about Sans instead of himself. One of Sans’ hands reached up and patted Red’s cheek lightly, but surprisingly rapidly yet somehow gentle?

  
  


But Red only scoffed at that, like he couldn’t even take Sans serious. “me? better than you? please!” They went back and forth like this for a little while, Smog only being able to watch them with a small smirk on his face, knowing exactly that sooner or later these two will be an inseparable couple. Most likely sooner rather than later.

 

After a bit of their dispute they finally bid Smog their goodbyes and wished him good luck, before moving on to the other shrines.

  
  


After meeting a few more of Red’s hero friends, they pass one that looked really popular. The Judge shrine, already the donation box was being switched out because of how full it was, all the pictures were gone. And last but not least, there was a lot of flowers and little gifts left there for The Judge, Sans seen a few for the other heroes, but those didn’t compare to the amount The Judge had. “wha….?” Sans asked out loud, speechless.

 

“da judge?” Sans blink in surprise, unable to comprehend the situation in front of him. He felt almost…. touched? But how did people know about him? He knew he sometimes goes out and helps, but he thought he was just a average wannabe. He didn’t know The Judge had… these many people liking him, even so far to have a shrine!

 

Welp, looks like it really  _ might  _ have been a good idea to search himself up on the internet instead of avoiding it, just look at what he was missing out.

  
  


And Red was immediately all over Sans at the question. “yea! you don’ know ‘bout ‘em? they’re the coolest hero! the way they always managed ta make jokes even when they’re doin’ serious work?” He began gushing about The Judge a little, telling Sans about specific scenarios that happened, about some of the appearances they did, the jokes they could  _ never _ forget, and even how cute The Judge looked in his outfit from summer 2016.

  
  


To say Sans was overwhelmed was a understatement, he was  _ beyond  _ overwhelmed! All the things he was told about himself, many things he didn’t even know he  _ did _ , would do them subconsciously. It was crazy how much Red knew, and cared to know. He seemed so happy talking about The Judge, he seemed to… dared he say,  _ idolize  _ them. Idolize  _ Sans _ .

 

“ya…. y-ya like da judge?” Sans almost whispered in disbelief. 

  
  


“ _ ‘course! _ ” Red told him, almost breathless from his gushing. “anyone here does. the judge is what inspired almost all a this.” Truth be told, the Red Revolution has been around longer than The Judge’s first appearance, but without  _ The Judge _ to look up to, Red would not have gotten as far as he did.

  
  


Sans looked speechless, stammering on his words as he tried to understand what was happening. “da judge…  _ inspired  _ dis?” When had he done that? What has been happening behind his back all this time!? When Sans goes home he needs to search his costume self up… after masturbating of course…

 

“wow.” Sans whispered, turning to look at The Judge shrine, having a hard time believing it’s there to begin with. Looks like he really did make a change, and he didn’t even know it.

  
  


After looking through a few more shrines and even getting another snack at the canteen, Red already had to go. The festival was slowly coming to an end and The Leader had to go through all the department's attractions to make sure everything went well and update them on where to bring their findings. 

 

But for now Red had a bigger fish to fry. 

 

“saaaans, i need my jacket baaack. pleaaase?”

  
  


Sans hugged the jacket closer, looking down ashamed but still not letting up. “but… whyy?” Sans just wanted the jacket, it was nice and warm and it smelled like Red, that’s all Sans ever wanted. Why does Red have to make him feel bad for wanting something, Sans wasn’t selfish! He just… really liked the jacket. “can i keep it a little longer?” 

 

Sans was rocking back and forth a little, like he was a child in trouble and trying not to look at their parent when they were trying to scold them. He was looking down to avoid Red’s gaze, but would sometimes look up to give the other skeleton a brief puppy dog look.

  
  


Red could barely stand the looks, let alone when Sans was in his jacket, looking even smaller than usually with the big jacket wrapped around him…

 

Red was groaning, he really liked this jacket, he didn’t like having to wear a different one… But Sans… looked so cute in it…

 

“ugh,  _ fine, _ ” he finally relented. “ya can keep it a  _ little _ longer. but only ‘cause yer so damn adorable.”

  
  


It barely took a second before Red was attacked into a hug, a little skeleton clinging to his side. “thank ya red, ya won’ regret it!” Sans said gleefully, already feeling light and fresh knowing that he was in the clear. Sans wasn’t a stealer, but these two items… they just stuck to him so much that he felt like he was going to be upset for a while if he didn’t keep them. They already found their way into Sans’ skin and now the skeleton doesn’t want to part.

  
Now he just need to do the same thing to The Leader, Sans  _ really  _ didn’t want to give the collar back.


	16. sans owns red and his stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gaymers, happy pride month!!! love yall, have fun with two very gay dorks

“‘s this really necessary?” Red grunted as commander Entertainer was fitting The Leader into his costume like this was the first time of him wearing it, constantly fixing things here and there. He had gotten a new collar some days back after… Sans simply ran away and hid once The Leader came back to retrieve his collar. And honestly, he hadn’t been too surprised…

 

The Leader thought Sans was just going to keep it for another day and give it back the next, but no such thing happened. Sans simply seemed to pretend nothing ever happened, still wearing the collar.

 

And the collar wasn’t the only thing Sans kept. The little skeleton hasn’t even been trying to  _ hide _ the oversized leather jacket he still had from Red, wearing it like he owned it. Which The Leader figured by now… he probably did.

 

Him and the Entertainer were going over the list of what The Leader had to keep in mind during the interview. The Leader and the other captains and commanders had finally picked out one interview offer that sounded the least fishy to all of them. It was with a small news studio that little people heard of, though there were brave and ballsy, hoping to get bigger with this interview. 

 

The interview would happen in their studio, though they assured The Leader that no one but the small and tight knit studio staff knew about it. They had also promised free snacks, so how could he say no to that? 

 

Though The Leader was still cautious when he finally showed up, keeping an eye out for any magic or quirk restrainers or blockers, but there seemed to be no such things. 

 

The interviewer, a nice looking human lady, greeted The Leader friendly and excited almost, showing him around the small studio before they finally started. They assured The Leader that it wouldn't be broadcasted live either, before finally the three cameras around him started filming and the interviewer began with her little introduction. She cut to the chase quickly, not wasting her time before she started with the actual interview. 

 

-

 

Sans was working today, Commander Vanisher was currently not here due to the interview The Leader has today. Everyone’s attention was on it today, making everyone goof off and get excited over it. It was perfect, Sans loved it.

 

Sans usually didn’t like leaving his work, but he was going to sit there and be bored all day so why not do something useful? So that was what Sans did, he left when no one was looking, and went to the bathroom to port home. There, he grabbed his mask and the pendent that held his clothes, now he can go out and use this time to do some good without anyone noticing. 

 

Though it was tempting to stay and wait impatiently for the interview, Sans knew he can do better and more helpful things like this. It’s fine anyways, he could watch the video with Red later once the other skeleton gets off work.

 

-

 

“it wasn’t the first court case on the matter. neither in general, nor from this victim specifically. we found countless a ‘em during our research,” The Leader told the interviewer. He was on a comfortable chair, sitting proud and strong as commander Entertainer had drilled it into his skull. “they been gettin’ outta them through bribery for years now. we can’ prove every single case, but we got enough cases ta assume that that’s their standard method. they  _ did _ have the money.”   
  
“From stealing it from their employees?” The interviewer asked, getting a nod from The Leader.

 

“from exploitin’ weaker spirited and dependable employees that couldn’t afford quittin’. ‘t was horrible, honestly.”   
  
One of the men behind the cameras was quietly tapping his wrist, before the interviewer gave The Leader a nod, the stage lights went off. “Okay, I think it’s time for a break. There’s snacks and drinks in the break room, feel free to grab as many as you want!”   
  
“oh?” The Leader was actually surprised at the sudden break, but he glanced at the clock, seeing that their interview had already gone for almost an hour. Huh. “a’right. thank ya, cindy.”   
  
“See me back here in 15, yes?”   
  
“i’ll be there,” The Leader promised. “or too stuffed in the break room. if i don’ show up assume that’s what happened.”   
  
The interviewer gave him a chuckle, before The Leader finally left to the break room, giving her a friendly wave as he left.

  
  


A boy was in the break room, a backpack near them with comic books and action figures. He stared at The Leader as he saw the large monster walk in and get some donuts. They seemed too shy to approach The Leader at first, debating with themselves. It took a bit of them trying to curl up and pretend The Leader couldn’t see him, before getting up and going to the monster. They pulled off the bandana they had around their neck, black in color and having the logo of the Red Revolution. They held it out to The Leader, a white marker in their other hand.

 

The kid smiled brightly at The Leader and ask with a slight nervous but very excited tone. “Can I have your autograph?” He had a bit of a lisp, but it added to his youth.

  
  


The Leader looked at the child surprised, not having noticed them at first. They barely reached up to his waist, looking nervous as they approached him,  _ him, _ a well known  _ criminal. _ The Leader couldn’t help but to smile under his bandanna.

 

He knelt down to be at the child’s height, gently taking the bandanna and marker from them. “yer a brave little boy, ya know that?” He told them, his voice softer than usually. “wha’ made ya want an autograph from  _ me? _ ”

  
  


The boy looked at the ground, his feet playing with each other. “Because you care, because you are the real ones.” The real ones that protect us, all of us. The Red Revolution was more of a government or that police than the actual ones were. “You are a hero.” The boy said, confident in his beliefs. 

  
  


The Leader’s soul warmed at the kid’s words, signing the bandanna with his autograph, before giving it back to him. “ya really are a brave one. ‘m lucky ta have supporters like ya.” He gave the kid a pet on the head, before standing upright again. “make sure ta stay safe, yea? the world needs brave guys like ya!”

  
  


The boy brighten, looking up at The Leader with big impressionable eyes, drinking in everything The Leader did and said. They were looking at him with adiration and glee, most likely thinking this was the best day of his life. “Thank you Leader, you’re so cool!” He said happily, holding the bandana close to his chest, before putting it on once realizing he should.

 

He looked proud wearing the bandana and the autograph, like he was wearing a badge of honor.

  
  


The Leader gave the kid one more pet over the head, before he realized the time. “i gotta get back ta the interview, kid,” he told him, quickly grabbing a bagel and stuffing it in his mouth. “see ya ‘round!”

 

The hurried back to where they held their interview, Cindy already waiting for him, giving him a little wave.

 

“I see you managed to hold back on the food,” she chuckled, getting a grin back from The Leader, though it wasn’t visible under the bandanna. “barely,” he told her, though. “‘m ready ta continue.”

  
  


“Okay then!” Cindy said, waiting for her coworker to tell them they were filming again before jumping straight in. “Okay, now after the break, let’s get back to business.” She started off quickly.

 

“So Leader,” Cindy said, “How did you find out about the company? Why did you decide to tackle that one company first?” There were many other companies that were the same as the one The Leader attacked, so was there a reason The RR decided that one had to be done first?

  
  


Well, this was a tough one to answer, at least without revealing Sans’ connection to the company, but it was no problem. They’ve gone over several possible questions in the revolution before, talking about how to avoid giving away too much.

 

“our it department did some research. we heard a lotta complaints ‘bout corruption within companies for years now, we jus’ never had the time ta take those on specifically, especially since ‘s a lot more than just one. picking them out one-by-one would take too long,” The Leader began, sounding confident with his answer. “we had ta make a public appearance, had ta show what we’re capable of an’ what we’re willing ta do. so we looked for the closest an’ most fitting court case on this matter, which happened ta be the one against intervole. mr. gaster’s case, i believe?”

  
  


“So this is what you plan to do with other companies now?” The interviewer jumped into the questions, already at the edge of her seat. “Some are bound to think you can’t catch them, will you now be putting more focus and attention on these types of cases?”

  
  


Truth be told, corrupt companies weren’t on the RR’s main priority list. But he knew for a fact that if he were to admit that  _ now  _ then their whole point of making an appearance, showing what they’re willing to do, would be completely wasted. And while that  _ wasn’t _ the real reason why they had challenged this company, The Leader knew that it was a good method either way.

 

“we’re always keepin’ an eye out fer corruption,” The Leader finally decided to say. “right now we’re tryna focus on bigger cases. tryna prove ta people how much can slip by the government an’ how badly it can affect  _ anyone _ . we’re tryna force the government ta  _ do _ something. stricken laws around company corruption and supervision.”

 

-

 

The Judge has made a grand total of eleven appearances, all around the city. Normally The Judge will make an appearance every four or five times a month, sometimes less or sometimes more. But no, not today, today The Judge was going crazy in stopping crime, like he had a big check list and wasn’t stopping until he hit every single one.

 

He would listen to a radio or look out for interruptions in the normal life of a citizen for trouble, being the first responder for every one he found. Fixing what was wrong before the cops or any other heroes came, disappearing with a quick and cheery pun or joke. Many people cheered for The Judge, while others screamed and yelled at the heroes that failed to do their job right.

 

This time, The Judge once again helped someone, people pointed their phone cameras at him while he helped a family get out of a crashed car, stopping the villain that smashed the front of it easily. Once The Judge was done, three heroes finally arrived, only to stop and look over the scene. At first they were confused, before piecing what had happened, due to the cheering crowd and all cameras on The Judge, villain on the ground.

 

The crowd screamed in outrage and terror as the heroes went for The Judge, like he was a top on the list villain, looking like they were trying their  _ absolute  _ best to stop and capture The Judge. But the small ‘hero’ wasn’t so easy to catch, dodging and hurrying off, The Judge left. Leaving a group of very angry and frustrated heroes, with an angry crowd.

 

This had to stop. The Judge needed to be stopped, it was already bad with others already doing their jobs and forcing them to not get paid. But now  _ The Judge  _ was starting to be more active? Like this, there would be no work for the heroes to do, meaning no money and no paycheck. 

 

They had to stop The Judge once and for all!

 

-

 

Though the interview had gone great, The Leader was still glad to be back at the base, slowly taking off his costume while commander Entertainer was uncomfortably close and constantly asking for details on what happened. It was already around ten minutes in before he mentioned, “Oh, right. Did you hear about The Judge’s appearances today?”   
  
Red immediately spun around. “appearanc _ es? _ ” He repeated, emphasize on the plural, getting a smug smirk from the robot commander.

 

“Eleven in total,” he cooed. “Oh and you missed it all~”   
  
“ _ eleven appearances!? _ ” Red could hardly believe what he was hearing. “an i  _ missed _ them!?” Why did they  _ have _ to happen right during his interview? “is… is he gonna do more?” He asked, his tone suddenly small and pleading.

 

Entertainer only gave him a smug shrug, clearly enjoying Red’s suffering. “Watch and see, darling,” he only told him.

 

And Red did.

 

There were no more appearances for the rest of the day. The best he could do was cuddle up to Sans at the end of the day, pouting as he watched both the interview and Judge videos together with him.


	17. Please encourage my sexual fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: sexual content warning!**

It has been a month since then, Sans was walking in the halls looking at a document he was supposed to organize. He wasn’t looking ahead, but he was aware enough of his surroundings that he dodged all the plotted plants and other items in the hallways, even people.

  
  


All people except one. Though, to be fair, Red was also coming from behind, carefully stopping Sans in his tracks by covering his eye sockets with both his hands, chest pressed close to Sans’ back.

 

“guess who,” Red said, with a small grin on his face.

  
  


Sans didn’t answer right away, he stayed quiet at first, like he was thinking over what just happened. “leader?” Sans asked, responding to the amazing voice he hears both outside and inside his dreams.

  
  


Red actually paused for a moment, feeling a dread like he’d been found out. Before he let out a soft chuckle. “nah, not quite,” he told him, finally taking his hands from Sans’ eyes and gently turning him around. “though i get that a lot. guess we sound kinda alike.”

  
  


“oh, red.” Sans looked surprised, but not disappointed. “ya really do, dats crazy. ya already work so close ta da leader and ya sound like em. are ya twins er something?” Sans joked, already laughing a little as he relaxed in Red’s presence. 

  
  


“who knows, maybe i  _ am _ the leader,” Red quipped, before faking a slightly deeper and more demanding voice, saying, “i am the leader, i do big important things. roar.”

  
  


Sans visibly shivered, his arms going to hug himself. “damn.” Sans muttered, moving his body side to side. Red does that voice well, Sans would love to hear it say even more things. Wouldn’t that be amazing, if Sans had the option to hear the voice of The Leader tell him dirty stuff. It would make masturbating so much better, much more real. “can ya like… say other things in his voice? like, um… maybe…” Sans lost his steam, looking around a little nervously.

 

Sans and Red have been good friends for a few months now, becoming almost best friends during that time. As comfortable as Sans was with Red, he found it embarrassing asking what he wanted to ask. It was ridiculous, asking a friend to say dirty things to you with your boss’ voice, it was weird. Maybe he shouldn’t ask such a… weird question. Even if Red already knows about Sans’ adoration for The Leader, and how crazy it might get.

  
  


But Red wasn’t judgemental at least. He didn’t know what  _ exactly _ Sans wanted, but he  _ knew _ how much Sans liked The Leader, was not surprised he’d ask for something. And besides… With how cute and shy Sans looked, it was hard to even consider saying no to  _ anything _ he’d ask for.

 

“wha do ya wan’ sweetheart?” He practically purred, crouching down to be at Sans’ height, a hand gently at his side, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

  
  


Sans melted into the touch, leaning closer to the other monster. 

 

Maybe… just maybe…

 

“could ya maybe… let me record yer voice? say some dirty stuff fer me with da leader voice?” Sans was leaning into Red, like he didn’t want anyone else to hear them. It was embarrassing enough that Red even heard Sans say this, nevertheless he asked this, but Sans wanted this and Red asked.

  
  


Red took a deep breath, feeling his face heat up at the question. Oh, he hadn’t expected Sans to want  _ this  _ much. Maybe he shouldn’t do this. He shouldn’t encourage Sans’ obsession with The Leader  _ too _ much, he knew that The Leader couldn’t be in a relationship with him right now.

 

But… at the same time…  _ Maybe _ , if he gave him those recordings, Sans would be satisfied with that? And besides… how could he pass on a chance to see Sans all flustered and shy, squirming at his words…

 

“sure,” he finally told him in a low purr. “when an’ where?”

  
  


“when yer free maybe?” Sans said a little more confidently, looking up from the ground to look at Red’s face. “da ya know somewhere private we can go ta? no one botherin’ us?” Red knew this place way more than Sans, even if the small skeleton has been working here for a while now.

  
  


“mmh,” Red hummed as he thought over where they could find privacy. At first he considered the commander’s and captain’s break room, but no, he was dead meat if commander Double Force ever found him there like this.

 

“conference room x-four in the first floor,” Red told him. “should be free taday, i’ll meet ya there in twenty?”

  
  


Sans nodded, holding his documents close as agreed. “yea, yea. okay, i’ll be there.”

 

Oh, Sans was excited!

 

They parted after that, Sans working on the document while he waited, leaving it for later when he ran out of time and had to go to meet Red. It was fine though, Sans was in no rush to complete it, he can do it when he comes back, or even tomorrow. 

 

Going to the place they agreed on, Sans entered the room, closing and locking the door when he noticed Red already inside. Going over to the couch Red was already on, Sans sat down next to him, a recorder he just bought after a quick trip to the story before coming to Red in his hand. Sans was a little anxious and nervous, but he was still pretty excited for what was to come, what he would hear. 

 

“ready?” Sans asked, already handing the recorder a little embarrassedly, like the recorder was a sinful item. And in this situation, it will be, after a few words from Red of course.

  
  


Red, though, only let out a soft, amused chuckle, taking the recorder. “ya got anythin’ specific ya wan’ me ta say?” He asked Sans, already mentally preparing himself for this. Of course he wouldn’t have to do much work to ‘fake’ The Leader’s voice, he figured he’d just pretend to talk a little deeper or rougher, a little more demanding to make it sound like he was at least trying. But he still wanted to give Sans the best performance he could.

  
  


Sans took a piece of paper out from his pocket, avoiding eye contact as he handed it to Red, then covering his face with his hands so he couldn’t see Red’s reaction.

 

The note contained dirty lines, some dirtier than others:

 

‘oh yeah sans, im gonna destroy you so hard’

 

‘get ready for me baby, because once we’re done you won’t be able to walk’

 

‘sans, i love you so much’

 

There were a few more lines, but it was clear what Sans planned to do with them.

  
  


And Red shivered at the thought, his face flushing the slightest bit as he looked through the note, hoping Sans wouldn’t question that too much. But he wasn’t going to disappoint his little skeleton.

 

He took a few seconds to prepare, before finally reading out the lines, one after another. His voice was low and rough, breathy and quiet, like they were having a private, intimate moment.

 

“i’ll make you all  _ mine _ , sansy,” he almost  _ whispered _ into the recorder, his face close to it to make sure it would catch everything. Though even so, he always kept Sans in his sight,  _ wanting _ to see him, his reactions… 

  
  


Sans though, was having a hard time keeping together, curling up on the couch and sometimes hiding his face so Red didn’t see the pleasured faces he would make. At first Sans tried to restrain himself, telling himself he could wait until they are done and Sans could take care of himself after Red isn’t with him anymore. But at some point during the struggle Sans decided to hell with that and let his hand slide to his crotch. Sans rubbed his crotch as he heard Red talk like The Leader live, feeling so many shocks going up his body. It was an amazing feeling, it felt like he was actually with The Leader when he closed his sockets and imagined.

 

Oh, Red was a great friend. Sans will make sure to repay him.

  
  


Though Red’s throat actually went dry at the sight, at the sight of Sans right next to him, eyes closed and cheeks flushed with a hand between his legs. Fuck… he could use some help between his legs himself…

 

Red shifted a little until he was closer to Sans, his own hand slowly moving to Sans’ thigh. His face was flushed brightly by now, feeling hot and bothered, barely knowing if he was even still in control of his movements at this point.

 

“ya need some help there, sweetheart?” He purred, voice deep and low, just for his Sansy.

  
  


Sans groaned, leaning into the other as he put all his weight on him. Sans’ hand was rubbing his excited magic slowly, going up and down in a slow rhythm. “hmmm, if ya don’ mind.” Sans whispered, almost purring back, his other hand grabbing onto Red’s jacket and pulling him in so their faces were close. The small skeleton was giving Red a hungry look, hazy eyelights filled with lust and want. “please…”

  
  


Red groaned happily at Sans’ voice, not wasting any time. He leaned right back into him, stealing a passionate kiss from the small skeleton. His own hand moved from Sans’ thigh to his crotch, replacing Sans’ own hand, massaging the clothed sensitive bone firmly, yet carefully.

 

“yea?” He purred out, voice husky and low. “ya wan’ me ta take care a ya, sansy? wan’ me ta…  _ take the lead? _ ”

  
  


Sans let out a moan at the pun, his legs spreading so Red has more access to his pelvis, Sans’ hands pulled him in, so they were pressing against each other better. Sans’ spine started to arch while his head fell back when Red played with his pelvis, rutting against the hand as he panted. “aaah, yes~ lead me ta bliss!” Sans moaned out.

 

  
The recorder was still running, placed aside by now when Red slowly wrapped his free arm around Sans, leading him down until he was lying with his back on the couch, Red towering over him. His face was buried in Sans’ neck, peppering the sensitive bone with kisses, sucking on it every once in a while, leaving cute blue hickeys.

 

Fuck, this was so far from what Red had planned to do at work today, but god damn if he didn’t love this turn of events. He had pulled his hand away from Sans’ crotch instead, though was instead rutting into him slowly now, his own bulge very present, both his hands now roaming over Sans’ body.

  
  


Sans’ own hands were wandering Red’s shoulders and chest, encouraging Red to take his jacket and shirt off so Sans can see that perfect body. “hmm, dis feels so good. please, fuck me hard leader, fuck me until i can’  _ think  _ anymore~” Sans humped into the other’s hips, leaving soft kisses on Red’s own neck, sometimes leaving gentle nibbles and some hickeys of his own.

  
  


Red groaned at his pleading. He knew Sans wasn’t fantasizing about him, but being called ‘The Leader’ on a daily basis made him not mind the name at all. Sans may not be fantasizing about him, at least not his no-costume-self, but Red sure as hell could fantasize about Sans fantasizing about him.

 

He finally let Sans peel his jacket and shirt off him, though only by getting to peel  _ Sans’ _ shirt and jacket off next… though he didn’t mind him keeping on the collar. Red was kissing, suckling on the ribs now, one of his hands playing idly with the leather of Sans’ collar, tugging on it ever so gently, feeling the bone underneath it.   
  
“mmh, yer so good, sansy,” he groaned out. “all sweet an’ willin’ ta take yer leader. yer all mine, sansy, isn’ that right~?”

  
  


“yes, yes!” Sans agreed easily, his fingers running up and down Red’s body, playing with his ribs and spine before moving down to the pelvis. “take dis off leader, take it off!” Sans whined, his feet curling up a little so they could be at Red’s hips. The small skeleton tried to push down the pants with his feet, his toes trying to curl or slip into the belt straps to get a better grip in pulling it down.

 

The whole time Sans moved his face, following Red’s until he finally caught it in a kiss, deep and loving, Sans pushed his tongue in and went exploring. All the touches Red was giving him was amazing, every touch sent sparks flying and his soul pounding. The small skeleton couldn’t remember ever feeling this way, yeah he got excited and felt good while having sex, but this was  _ different _ . This felt way better than what he usually felt when he was in the darkness of his room, collar around his dick. 

 

That moment was nice, the best sex session he ever had, but it didn’t have that title for very long, because Red was sure taking it. And Sans didn’t mind one bit, he would let Red fuck him any time. Besides… Red has a  _ big  _ bulge, one that excites him to no end.

  
  


And god, Sans wasn’t the only one excited. Sans’ eagerness had Red chuckling deeply, amused, and he finally relented to Sans’ demands, pulling off his pants and underwear, tossing them carelessly to the ground with their other clothes. His dick now standing free and proud, waiting for Sans’ attention.

 

“ya wan’ me ta help ya with yers?” He hummed quietly in between their passionate kisses.

  
  


Sans hummed, his clumsy fingers going to unzip his pants, pulling them down with Red’s help. There, in his pelvis, laid a soft pussy, shiny from excitement and swollen with need. The small skeleton bucked his hips, almost like he was offering the juicy treat to his partner. “fuck yeah leader, fuck me good!” Sans groaned, wiping his drool that was falling from his mouth with his tongue. His tongue grazing over Red’s teeth teasingly, encouraging to come in for more.

  
  


“such a dirty mouth,” Red groaned, rutting into Sans in a way so he was still not penetrating him, instead letting his dick slide over the folds teasingly. “tha’s no way ta talk ta yer  _ leader, _ now is it? don’ ya think ya should be punished…?” He finished his question with a soft, rumbling growl, grinding into Sans deeper, his mouth always barely an inch from Sans’. 

 

God, it was so hard to hold back, to not go right ahead and fuck Sans. Sans was already so wet for him, feeling so warm and inviting, so soft and perfect… all ready for  _ him. _

  
  


Sans let out a strained groan, his eyes rolling back with Red’s words, his movements were more shaky as he tried to move his hips so Red’s thrust would align and they can finally get to the real fun. The cock felt so big, parting his lips and giving him a little preview on what’s to come, and oh boy did Sans like it! It made Sans look forward to having that huge dick inside him, fucking him, punishing him. Oh, that dick was going to punish him, Sans does not mind that  _ at all _ .

 

“oh yes please! please punish me leader, punish me so hard!” There was a little voice in his head that said he shouldn’t do that, that he was a one HP monster and any punishment was bad for him and his body. But Sans didn’t care, he didn’t see himself in any danger, he trusted Red to not hurt him in any way, and besides… Sans loves it rough.

  
  


The pleading and begging had Red moaning in response, rutting into Sans even all the more. “a’right then, sweetheart,” he finally purred, taking a hold of both of Sans’ thighs, spreading them a little more as he finally aligned the tip of his dick with Sans’ entrance. “i hope yer ready fer me.”

 

Maybe going into this with no kind of preparation was a bad, but Red swore to be careful. He went slowly, keeping a watchful eye on Sans, ready to stop any second he’d look like he was in pain. But the slow entrance also made Red feel all the more, all the slower, the way Sans’ pussy slowly took him in, tight walls practically sucking him in, begging for more, encasing him in a perfect wet warmness.

 

Red let out a long, guttural groan.

  
  


Sans’ body arched as he took in the feeling of being penetrated, the feeling so pleasurable and good. Sans moaned as he adjusted himself, his legs twitching from how wide they have to spread to accommodate Red’s waist. His walls squeezed the object inside him, trying to feel it up, imagine the shape and size with only what he felt. It felt  _ really  _ good when he felt every barb enter and rub his insides, his insides were rubbed against nicely by the big cock too, so much that it stretched him out in all the right ways, and the huge body over him.

 

Oh wow, having such a big guy like Red over him, his huge dick inside him, it felt amazing. Surrounded and trapped in the sweet embrace that was someone he could trust, someone that would make sure he will feel good.

 

“ahh! leader please move!” Sans whined, slowly starting to hump into Red to get more friction. His body was ready for more, he was excited to have some fun, to live out his dream as best as he could.

  
  


“as ya wish, sansy,” Red purred in response, finally, slowly starting to rut his hips, thrust into the skeleton. He groaned as he could finally feel the sweet friction, could  _ finally _ fuck Sans raw, make him scream… Oh, that thought sent a shiver down Red’s spine, encouraging him to not waste a lot of time, picking up his speed quickly.

 

It was only a matter of very little minutes before he was slamming into Sans fast and hard, groaning in both pleasure and admiration for Sans. “yer doin’ so well, sansy,” he groaned. “so good. so perfect. takin’ me all in, takin’ me so good, my perfect little employee.”

  
  


Sans was moaning and squealing at the praise, at the hard thrusts into him, at the beautiful feeling he was currently experiencing. Everything was amazing, Red’s barbed dick felt so good abusing his body this way, how he was forced to take it all. And Sans loved every second of it, every inch, every whisper into his skull.

 

The small skeleton had his arms around Red’s neck, forcing him to stay close and be in close distance so Sans can attack his face with anything he desired. It started off as deep kisses, but then tongue got involved and then biting and sucking. Both Red’s and Sans’ neck and face will be marked everywhere with embarrassing hickey, but at the moment Sans didn’t care. His body was being rocked so nicely, so blissfully, he never wanted it to end.

 

“ah! ah! ohhh hhaa, yeess l-ha-leader! yesss!” Sans would say between kisses, giving Red the encouragement to continue what he was doing. What a kind and beautiful soul he was to do this for Sans.

  
  


Though how kind and beautiful Red’s soul was was debatable… Wasn’t he doing this for his own pleasure as much as for Sans’? Red was moaning, reveling in every kiss and every bite Sans gave him, like Red had been starved off them. He was returning as many as he could, kissing and marking Sans in between his moans, his heavy panting. 

 

His hands were mapping out Sans’ whole body, feeling over every single rib, over Sans’ spine, his shoulder blades, memorizing Sans’ body like doing so would be the solution to achieve world peace. And to him it felt that way, too. He noted every part of Sans’ body that got a good reaction, making sure to focus on these more than others, trying to give Sans the best experience he could possibly give him.

 

But nothing gold stays forever, everything good had to end, and Red could feel himself closing on his own finish, feeling his barbs stiffening, trying to lock Red in place, so he had to resort to quick, short rutting instead, Red’s hand on Sans’ clit to help him along.

 

“‘m gonna cum, babydoll,” he groaned to Sans, his voice deep. “ya ready?”

  
  


Sans had a hard time answering, he was flooded with too much pleasure to be able to process fast enough. But once he did, he tried to meet Red’s rutting with his own. “aah!  _ hhhaaa~ _ yes, oh fuck yes! oh baby, ‘m  _ red _ y to cum too!” Sans screamed, his head flying back as he felt his orgasm ready to crash into him any second now.

  
  


The pun was what pushed Red over the edge, the taller letting out a loud, almost animalistic growl, before he finally came, filling Sans up with his seed. He was holding Sans close, protectively almost, slowly starting to kiss all over Sans once he could manage to do so through his orgasm again. 

  
  


Sans wanted to kiss back, he really did. But the second his orgasm hit him, then Red’s, Sans was left without a voice, a silent scream came out of his mouth. The feeling was overwhelming in all the best ways, he felt loved and filled. Everything coming together in a blissful end.

 

The small skeleton flopped down on the couch, panting hard as he tried to get his bearings. Sans’ hands weakly petting Red’s arm gently, to calm him at the same time tell him he was here, that Sans was with him.

 

“wow.” Sans panted, eyes barely able to crack open and see Red’s face. “dat was… wow.”

  
  


Red let out a soft purr, kissing Sans some more. He was relaxing himself now, had rolled to Sans’ side as to not crush him, keeping an arm around the lovely skeleton to keep him flush close to his chest.

 

“did i do the leader justice?” He asked Sans, humming in question.

  
  


Sans nodded, a big pleased smile on his face. “yeah, ya did. dat was like da best moment in my life.” Sans murmured, cuddled up to Red’s chest, his legs and arms wrapped around the other like a sloth. 

 

The little skeleton would love to do this again, love to fuck Red and imagine The Leader. But… that was also very wrong, he shouldn’t use a very close friend for such selfish needs. He didn’t even know how Red felt, it could lead to miscommunication and a lot of despair.

  
  


But Red didn’t mind at all. He was happy and content, peppering Sans in small, gentle kisses. “i loved it, ta,” he told him, his smile bright against Sans’ bones. “if… ya ever need help again…” Red grew a little nervous, unsure how to word himself. Would Sans be offended if he’d ask or… offer more sex? Would he feel like Red used him rather than help him?

  
  


Sans looked up at him, actually looking relieved. “yeah, dat sounds nice. dat sounds great actually.” Sans smiled, laying his head on Red as he looked at Red’s shoulder with a distant look. “friends with benefits, yeah?”

  
  


“friends with benefits soun’s perfect,” Red assured him, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Sans’ skull.


	18. let me insert my dominance

The camera turned on, the red light indicating it was on and filming.

 

The person in front of the camera turned around to face the person holding it. “is it on?” They asked, only getting a thumbs up from the camera person. “good!” They clapped their gloved hands together, their head tilting a little to the side as their eyes closed in glee.

 

“hello everyone~” The person waved to the camera, you can practically hear the smile in their tone. “my name is da judge, i hope dis video finds you well!” The Judge gestured with their hands, their cloak waving around like there was a draft.

 

They were both in a abandoned building, walking down the halls as The Judge began to speak. The cloak hiding The Judge’s image now that they stopped gesturing with their hands. “so d’ere is a lot a questions about me, an’ i wanna just answer a few.” The Judge chirped, only glancing at the camera once.

 

“if ‘m  _ hearin’  _ correctly, ya all want ta crack da  _ case  _ on my quirk?” The Judge mused, seeming quite amused with this, one hand gliding to the side almost like they were showing something off. “well who am i denying answers ta da public, wee-he-he!” The Judge’s laugh like a child on a rollercoaster.

 

“my quirk is named  _ judge _ ment, wha it does is give judgement to those who deserve it.” The Judge held their finger up to the camera, almost like they was a teacher teaching their students a lesson. “da more  _ lv _ , da harder i dunk dem. i give out a poison effect dat drains da  _ hp  _ and da energy from da offended~” The Judge’s hands were over their head, almost like they were trying to form a rainbow of imagination. 

 

The Judge spun around once as they made it to a room that looked like it used to be a office, ending the spin facing the camera, jazz hands making the movement more  _ glamorous.  _ “i also ‘ave da power ta judge a soul, i can see da good” The Judge covered one side of their face, the side that is visible looking sweet and innocent. Before moving the hand to be covering the other side, the now visible side looking more threatening and dangerous. “and nah so good side. i will decide yer  _ case _ ta see wha ya ‘re dished out with.”

 

The camera mumbled something under their breath, making The Judge lean in towards them and the camera. “hmm?”

 

“Your quirk would be great in a actual court case.” They repeated.

 

Only for The Judge to laugh and shrug as they spun around. “wee-he-he, dat is so true! bu’ wha’ kinda fun is dat ta sit in a chair an’ jus’ stay d’ere? justice shouldn’ sit d’ere, sin doesn’ so why should i?”

 

The camera person made a noise of content, satisfied with the answer. “Okay, fair. So you like people that like doing stuff? Like… uh, I don’t know, the Red Revolution? They’re all up on that.” 

 

“oh!” The Judge jumped up at the mention, seeming delighted to hear about the RR. “ now d’ose ‘re people i would  _ court  _ with~ dey ‘re doin’ so much an’ i love it! wee-he-he, i think dey ‘re one of da best, maybe even better dan da real government!” The Judge laughed.

 

The camera person laughed, struggling to keep the camera on The Judge in a good angle. Arms flailing and spinning around like a happy child, their cloak making the spins larger to the point the camera person had to step back so they wouldn’t get hit by it.

 

“Something a lot of people don’t know about The Judge is that they are a huge dork!” The camera person laughed, joy in their tone from watching the ‘hero’. “This idiot plays DND, likes to collect pokemon cards, is super smart and likes to bake cakes like a nerd!”

 

The Judge stopped spinning, facing the camera and giving them a wink. “i hope yer nah disappointed~”

 

“I will be if you don’ end off with a meme.” The camera person laughed, only for The Judge to laugh too. 

 

“i personally like da t-pose! dat one always makes my bells chime!” And to prove it, The Judge went into a T-pose, slowly inching towards the camera, making them laugh more.

 

“What are you doing!?” They said through their laughter.

 

“insertin’ my dominance.” 

 

The camera person burst out into another fit of laughter, looking like they are having a hard time controlling themselves. “I like the dab better man, do that instead!”

 

The Judge did as requested, laughing with that childish laugh they had been doing the whole video now. “wee-he-he!”

 

After calming down enough, The camera person started talking about how they aren’t answering a lot of questions, just the basics so The Judge isn’t a complete mystery. All the while The Judge went to go sit on one of the table’s surfaces.

 

“-So yeah, you all can understand why The Judge needs to be secretive.” They finished. “I guess this was all The Judge wanted to tell you all, anything you want to add before we end the video, Judge?”

 

The Judge laid on the table, posed to be like one of your french girls. “nah, i think i stated my  _ case _ !” Only to get the camera person to grab something from another desk and throw it at the ‘hero’. Making them squeak and fall behind the table, the camera person letting out a smug “Ha!”

 

The camera was turned off after that.

 

-

 

The Judge’s video was uploaded anonymously on some shady website, taken down almost immediately. Though that didn’t mean that the video disappeared from the internet. Quite the opposite even. It spread like a wildfire, getting reposted over and over again on all sorts of websites.

  
The government was clearly on that shit, videos getting taken down within matters of seconds, but for every video taken down, ten more seemed to appear, and it was practically impossible to miss it by this point. Pretty much everyone must have it saved on their phone.

 

Red, himself, had been all up on that shit. Barely ten minutes passed before he already got the news of the video, at first not even being able to believe it, before he  _ immediately _ went to watch it. And then again. He was unable to stop grinning, unable to draw his eyes away from the screen.

 

No work was done today.

 

Red couldn’t stop taking in every detail the video offered him. The little quirks The Judge showed, the way they spun around, their adorable laugh, their energetic hand movements. Their  _ jokes _ , god damn, Red  _ loved _ their jokes!

 

And then they talked about the  _ Revolution! _ They  _ supported _ the revolution, called them  _ the best, _ better than the actual government! Said that they’d  _ court _ with them…

 

_ And then they did jokes again! _

 

Every single second of this video was a blessing, was a gift that Red could not stop soaking in in pleasure. This was pure bliss, perfection, everything great combined in one perfect video.

 

Red was in Sans’ bedroom, sitting in his bed, legs close to his chest. He was watching the video again, over and over, while he waited for Sans to come back from his shower.

  
  


When Sans finally came into his room, spotting Red curling around his phone and quietly repeating the words in sync with the video was… adorable. He looked like a nerd! Sans recognized the video, he recognized his own voice, the only thing that surprised him was how Red was following along to each word, like he watched it so many times that he got everything memorized. 

 

“wha ‘re ya doin’?” Sans almost laughed, tying his bathrobe strap around his waist before joining Red on the bed. “wha’s dat?” Sans leaned in to see Red’s screen, already knowing fully well what Red was watching.

  
  


But having been caught in such a heinous act, Red’s face flushed slightly in embarrassment. He took the change of topic on ‘what he was doing’ like a starved dog took a slab of meat. “ya haven’ seen the judge’s video yet!?” Red asked instead, looking absolutely shocked. “i’s only, like, the  _ best video around! _ ”

  
  


“da best? i don’ know about dat.” Sans laughed, leaning into Red until he was on top of him, the screen now fully and comfortably viewable for him. “start it up.” 

 

Sans didn’t really need to  _ see  _ it, he lived it. But seeing Red this happy, Sans is willing to go along with it, as he found out just how much Red likes to talk about The Judge the same way Sans likes to talk about The Leader. Besides, the guy deserves it, he  _ was  _ the reason Sans decided to make this video in the first place. Sans would have never known about his following, his actual stand on the world if Red didn’t open his eyes to what Sans avoided to see.

  
  


Red was almost giggling like a child when he started the video again, unable to stop himself from mouthing along again, sometimes even whispering the words. He had Sans pulled close to his side, comfortable in his closeness while they watched it.

 

“aren’ they the cutest?” Red finally interrupted the video, though, stopping it to go a few seconds back, replaying one of the many little spins The Judge would do in their video. “when they do their little spin. or the hand movements!” He tried to mimic the gestures The Judge was doing in the video, though obviously it wouldn’t come out as absolutely adorable as The Judge would do it.

  
  


Sans loved it anyways, watched Red’s movements just like how Red watched The Judge’s. The little skeleton nodded along as he watch his best friend mimic and praise his costume self. It left a warm feeling in his chest to know he could do this to someone, to make them feel happy and overjoyed, to Red nevertheless!

 

“hehe, so like, ya like them a lot, right?” Sans wondered out loud. “just like how i like da leader?” He went on, snuggling himself a little more into Red’s body.

 

“since yer my leader, how about i be yer judge?” Sans turned his head to look at his friend with benefits, giving him a little eye wiggle.

  
  


These words, the  _ idea _ sent a shiver down Red’s spine, and he actually let out a small groan. Dropping his phone to the side, video still playing, he let his arms slide around Sans and to his back, pulling him in even closer.

 

“ya know, i might just like that,” he purred quietly into Sans’ ear. “i might just like that a lot. the judge all mine, moaning fer their leader~” 

  
  


Sans wanted to laugh, but a brief and genius moment made him change his normal laugh into the laugh he only does when he is The Judge. “wee-he-he!” Sans laughed out, moving his body to press into Red, his arms looping to bring Red closer.

  
  


Red shivered at the sound, feeling his body heat up. God, he sounded so much like them, could mimic The Judge’s laugh so well, it left no room for imagination, making him practically  _ see _ The Judge over him, hugging him.

 

As much as he loved the laugh, Red cut it short, instead pulling Sans into a deep, passionate kiss.

  
  


Sans humphed in surprise, but otherwise melted into the kiss, feeling electricity spark through him as he closed his eyes and imagined The Leader. Red and Sans haven’t been ‘close’ friends for a long time, only for a week, but during that week they grew closer. They would let each other slowly touch the other, getting used to their touches until it was natural. It was rather nice, experimenting with your friend, both of them not having to worry much about anything other than making each other feel good.

 

It wasn’t all about sex, it really wasn’t. They really did grow closer as friends, without the boundaries that divided friendship into relationship, nope, they were smack dab in the middle.

 

Sans moaned into the kiss, caressing Red’s skull lovingly. “excited, big boy?” He whispered, almost nuzzling his face into Red’s.

  
  


“very,” Red breathed back, peppering Sans with small kisses. “ya don’ know wha’ i would do ta have the judge insert their dominance all over me.” He was smirking a little, not even sure if Sans would get his little reference, but it didn’t matter. He had Sans over him, filling his mind with oh so beautiful images of The Judge, while looking oh so beautiful himself, giving Red the best of both worlds.

  
  


Sans  _ did  _ get the reference, and smiled into the kiss, smooching the other’s teeth softly. “oh, let  _ me  _ insert my dominance on ya~” Sans purred, leaning in with a hungry look.

 

-

 

The whole building was tense. TV screens were scattered all over the RR base, usually attached to the walls of each department, so it didn’t take long for everyone to get the news about an urgent announcement regarding The Judge. And everyone was watching it, tense and silent, hundreds of eyes focused on this one announcement.

  
  


It was a federal announcement from the prime minister of the Police. As he was talking, the screen showed many pictures and videos of The Judge from citizen’s phones or security cameras from the day they went and made many appearances in one day. The day The Judge made the most appearances ever recorded, it shocked everyone.

 

“The Judge had appeared at all these places in  _ one  _ day, violating the law and making a mockery of everyone they met.” The prime minister said, scoffing at the picture that showed up of The Judge making a peace sign to the camera. “This  _ cannot  _ happen, they are not a licensed hero nor are they trained. They can make one mistake and it can cost the lives of many, something our own  _ trained  _ and  _ certified  _ heroes will never do. Because of the rise of activity from this criminal, we are now focusing harder on bringing  _ them  _ to  _ true  _ justice!” The prime minister announced, his fist rising into the air in power and justice. 

 

“There will be a big reward to anyone that can give us  _ any  _ information about The Judge that will lead to their arrest, they are now wanted dead or alive.” He put his fist down, leaning onto the podium to be closer to the crowd, like he was going to tell them a secret or something  _ very  _ important. “If you know anything and you are hiding it, then you must know that you are commiting a crime. That you are holding back justice for many people, The Judge is a criminal and  _ bad _ . Think about your actions, think about doing the right thing, think about what’s best for everyone.”

 

The prime minister leaned back, almost looking like he relaxed, he didn’t. “The Judge is dangerous, more dangerous now that they are more active.” The video behind him flashed some heroes that didn’t look too happy, happy about not being able to help, do their job… get their paychecks…

 

The announcement ended soon after, The prime minister of the Police saying a few more words, before walking off the stage, saluting everyone before he went, the nation’s flag right behind him. Like he was a symbol of justice and the people.

  
  


To say the RR was angry was an understatement.  _ Everyone _ in the building was outraged, yelling to their next or to no one specifically about the situation, their opinions, their anger. Some cursed the prime minister out, trying to talk to their commanders or even The Leader to  _ do something, _ but were quickly sent off.

 

In anger they called out for action, for justice, soon grabbing the attention of more, until a group of maybe eighty, a hundred people were heading outside the building, planning to go to the police or the government personally to give them a piece of their mind.

 

Before the security guards, as well as captain Siren, Nice Cream Guy and even Commander Double Force stopped them.

 

The Leader, of course, had been watching the whole announcement intently from his office. He’s heard about what was going on in his revolution, could figure out their anger before the announcement even happened. But he  _ couldn’t _ have them let their anger out publicly  _ now _ and get themselves, as well as the Red Revolution in trouble.

 

He made sure his captain’s and the guards had everything under control, before making his announcement through the intercom, voice dark and grave.

 

“i know how angry ya all are,  _ i  _ am, too. wha’ the prime minister announced is fucked up an’ wrong, an’ i agree with all a ya that somethin’s gotta be  _ done. _ but that somethin’ is not going out there  _ now _ , unprepared an’ without a solid plan, an’ gettin’ yerself in danger.” There was a hint of anger in his voice, anger at his people for showing such irresponsibility, to let  _ their _ anger get the better of themselves and act so foolishly. Not that he was surprised, or even judged them really. He figured, as a single person, it was hard to keep your head at level. Hell, it even was for The Leader. The only reason he  _ could _ do it was because he didn’t just have to think about himself, but the lives of everyone that supported him and his actions, and everything he’s built up in his lifetime.

 

“we’re  _ gonna _ do  _ somethin’,  _ i promise ya that. but ya gotta be patient. the commander’s an’ i will hold a meeting asap ta make a plan on what our next move is. please don’ get yerself in trouble till then.”

 

He finished off the announcement, before already letting the commanders and captains know about their meeting.

  
  


Sans sighed as he heard The Leader cut the intercom, slouching down in his seat. He was in the IT department, sitting at his station alone. Everyone around him were in groups talking about the prime minister and all the bullshit he spilled out. Sans himself was… tired. He didn’t mean to cause all this ruckus, he just wanted to waste time by doing some good deeds.

 

But it never came out the way you want it, does it? Now Sans has to watch the aftermath of what he had done, watching people unhappy in and outside of the RR. It was a bad idea to do all those things… yet Sans didn’t regret them, he done a lot of good and he helped a lot of people that day. He just didn’t have the guts to take that day back.

 

Some other IT people tried to talk to Sans sometimes, but the little skeleton was rather distant, not wanting to hear the trouble he himself caused. He doesn’t want to think about how because of him, everyone here was now upset and wanting to do something that would endanger them.

 

He looked back at the intercom, hoping The Leader doesn’t mind  _ too  _ much that he was fixing the mess that Sans had caused.

 

-

 

The Leader did, in fact, not mind at all. He didn’t even think of it as ‘fixing’ anyone’s mess. The only person that made a mess was the prime minister of the police and  _ they _ were going to be the ones to  _ set it right. _

 

“We have five fully armed and trained armies at our disposal,” captain Siren said. “They’re all ready and willing to fight for our cause.”   
  
“They’re not at our  _ disposal, _ ” captain Nice Cream Guy reminded her, though he didn’t sound angry. “I don’t think it’s smart to start a fight. Not  _ now _ , when the police is  _ just _ starting to prepare for bigger actions to get The Judge. They’ll be just as prepared to fight  _ us _ off.”   
  
“He’s got a point,” commander Double Force agreed. “Attacking right now is too dangerous.”   
  
“but if we wait till this blows off, it’ll barely have an attack,” The Leader chimed in as well. “we gotta make our statement asap, they gotta know  _ what _ we’re fighting for.”

 

It was commander Entertainer that ended up scoffing, one leg folded over the other as he looked over the other captains and commanders like they were all fools. “Oh, come on. This isn’t the first time we’ve solved things with talking rather than fighting.”   
  
The Leader ignored his attitude. “ya think we can this time? i’s a big deal. we tried ta change the view towards the judge in several speeches, the government usually reacts worse. this is not somethin’ about ‘changing minds’ anymore, this is about  _ acting.  _ about  _ stoppin’  _ ‘em.”

 

“Then let’s act. Let’s  _ stop them _ .” The Entertainer went on to propose his idea, a peaceful protest that anyone would be invited to. They would keep the soldiers around for emergencies, unarmed, but ready to fight nonetheless. 

 

They made a plan. Both for the protest, when it would be, where it would be, what they would need. But even more so did they plan how they’d  _ announce  _ it.

 

“The announcement is as big of a deal as the protest itself.” The Entertainer chimed in. “The government won’t think we’re serious unless we  _ make _ it serious.”   
  
So they decided to make it  _ big. _ They decided to break into their local newscast broadcasting tower. They couldn’t exactly make a plan about the break in itself yet, not without knowing what they were dealing with, but commander Vanisher said she would have her department hack into the newscasting station’s network, get as much information and blueprints as they could. The physical department would prepare them their necessary gear, while the Entertainer would prepare The Leader’s speech.

 

There were other, smaller tasks distributed, before the meeting finally ended.

 

People from each department jumped up to help without a second thought, all of them angry and wanting justice for the Judge. The actual Judge, Sans, was tasked with something very important, the blueprints. Sans would have found this a honor to do for the group, for The Leader, but if he was honest, this was the least he could do. He got them all into this mess, it was only fair that he helps to get them out.

He just can’t get this guilty feeling out from his stomach…


	19. *insert James Bond music here*

Today was the day, almost a week of hard core planning and scheming, they were ready. The newcast tower looked a little foreboding, tall and imitating. They didn’t have the time to be nervous.

  
  


Commander Vanisher, as much as she hated it, was the first part of this mission. As being the only one with the ability to turn invisible, as well as with her uniform and the case with her gadgets, she was the one that had to sneak into the building. She went in by the front door, waiting until someone else opened it to go in, and slipped in beside them. She then clumsily climbed over the metal detector and into the actual main hall of the building.

 

Slowly, sneakily she made her way to the security room, having the blueprints memorized. With almost pain in her invisible eyes she slowly pulled out a taser, sneaking up to the security guard, whispering a quiet, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’msosorryohmygod,” before finally tasing the guard unconscious. 

 

With a small, startled yelp, she leapt back as the guard fell to the ground, gently poking them to see if they react. They didn’t, so she quickly took his bundle of keys and key card, before looking at the buttons and keys in front of her, the many security cameras. Oh, this was a fairly cheap security system.

 

It didn’t take long for her to hack into the system and replace the current video footage with tapes of older security footage. Of course it wasn’t fool proof, not even close. The date was literally there in the video. But unless someone would purposely look for the date, you shouldn’t notice it on first glance. And by the time they’d check the security footage for a break in, the RR’s break in would already be public either way.

 

Fairly satisfied with her work, commander Vanisher quickly hobbled her way out of the security room again and to the back door instead, trying to hurry to avoid wasting any time that she could be caught in.

 

Only to trip over a cord right in front of her goal… She fell, landing face-first into the backdoor with a thump and a quiet, “ow, ow, ow, ow…”

  
  


Everyone on the other side of the door cringe from the sound, they can all practically feel the pain Vanisher was in before they even saw what happened. “You okay there, Alph?” Captain Siren called, the closest to the door.

 

Nice Cream Guy was ready to pull out one of his nice creams in case Alphys wanted a healing item. When The Vanisher managed to open the door for them, only for Siren to come in quickly to pick the little monster up, holding her close to her chest and almost cradling her. “You did great.” She whispered, shooing Nice Cream Guy away when he tried to come near with a nice cream.

  
  


The Vanisher hummed contently, snuggling into her big strong woman happily. She still felt like she messed up, and right at the end, too, but… she could enjoy the encouraging words.

 

The Leader hated cutting their moment short, and he did give them a minute to rekindle, before gently putting his hand on Captain Siren’s shoulder.

 

“we should go,” he told them. “before they catch wind of what’s going on.”

 

They moved on to find the first elevator they needed to head to, the security guard’s key card working perfectly for it. It went as far up as to the tenth floor, but the eleventh to thirteenth, where the broadcasting station would be at, were only accessible through another, more secured elevator located in the tenth floor.

 

But for now, the tenth floor was where they had to head to.

 

There were two guards close to the elevator. They glanced over to the opening door, not even expecting anything special. Only to freeze up shocked when they saw three threatening members of the Red Revolution, and Commander Vanisher squeaking startled as she hid her face in Siren’s chest.

 

There was barely any time for them to react. In a swift motion Captain Siren used her water quirk to create a small wave of water that Captain Nice Cream Guy froze around the guards within seconds.

 

They were struggling, trying to free themselves, but before they could get anywhere far, The Leader already striding over to them casually, knocking both the guards out with a strong hit over their heads.

 

“ok, ya can unfreeze ‘em,” he told Captain Nice Cream Guy. They hid both the guards in a conveniently placed broom closet, placing a bucket close to where the puddle of water was now, to make it at least look like this was just a cleaning accident.

 

Now they just had to get the second key card for the top-floors elevator.

  
The security guard wouldn’t have had it on them, neither did the other two guard they just fought. Those were reserved for high ranking members.

 

The whole group was hidden close to the elevator in question, waiting for someone to leave it. And after a few minutes of waiting, someone did.

 

An exhausting looking news reporter left the elevator, stare blank and almost dead as they walked straight to the break room to get some coffee. They sent Commander Vanisher ahead, the short lizard turning invisible once more to scan the situation, before turning visible long enough to wave the three of them along.

 

Quickly all three of them filed into the break room, closing the door behind them before circling the news reporter, the man not even realizing what was going on, before he was already face-to-face with The Leader.

 

“W-Wait, you can’t just come in he-!” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence, Siren already having knocked them out smoothly. 

 

“nice one,” The Leader snorted, before scavenging the guy for a key-card. And bingo. They got exactly what they wanted.

 

They stuffed the man with the two knocked out guards in the closet, before quickly speed walking to the elevator, finally able to go up to that thirteenth floor.

 

The thirteenth floor was almost exclusively a hallway leading to the broadcasting studio. The guards were stationed right in front of the studio door, which was unexpected, but all the more convenient, because it meant they couldn’t see them when they first entered the elevator, due to the hallway taking a turn right before the studio.

 

The Leader and the others carefully sneaked to the very edge to the corner, before The Leader waved at Vanisher to hand him a tool. It was basically a camera, but acting as a mirror, like a selfie camera. The Leader angled it in a way that let him see the guards part the corner, without them seeing him, before he started focusing on the image he saw.

 

Two people were no problem for his quirk.

 

He took control of them easily, quickly seeing the shock and fear in their faces once they noticed they couldn’t move themselves anymore.

 

The Leader revealed himself with a smirk, hands in his pockets. He barely broke a sweat as he looked them deep in their terrified eyes, before making both the guards start hitting themselves in their face.

 

“why’re ya hittin’ yerself,” Red sneered almost sadistically, wanting to get at least a little joy out of this, before finally making them hit themselves hard enough to knock themselves out.

 

Now it was time for action.

 

They stormed into the broadcasting station quickly, Commander Vanisher already looking through the technology, starting to set up the camera and the state-wide broadcast. Captain Siren and Nice Cream Guy stayed by the door to stand guard.

 

Meanwhile The Leader was waiting for everything to get ready and set up, The Entertainer rattling down instructions over his headset.

 

“Make sure to mention it’s a peaceful protest,” the robot commander told him. “And keep your back straight. We can’t have our Leader looking like a slouch.”   
  
“this isn’ my first rodeo, commander,” The Leader reminded him, only to get a scoff back.

 

“Yes, why do you think I need to remind you? I’ve learned as much from your past mistakes as you.”

 

“I-I’d be ready for the b-b-broadcast,” Commander Vanisher announced, only to get an exhausted, “ _ thank god, _ ” back from The Leader.

 

The Leader stood himself in front of a green screen, right in the middle of the camera, waiting for Vanisher’s signal, before he started talking, knowing very well his speech would be broadcasted on every channel and device they could reach.

 

“heroes,” he began, his voice loud and demanding. “civilians. supporters of us an’ the judge, of our cause. the revolution has heard your anger. your outrage. we’ve  _ felt _ your outrage! the judge is a hero to all a us. they’ve done more for us than any  _ certified _ hero ever has, an’ they did it completely free a charge. we’ve all known the judge was a criminal,  _ you _ all know we’ve been tryin’ ta vouch fer ‘im. but the government doesn’ care about what’s good an’ what’s bad. they don’t care ‘bout morals, ‘bout justice, ‘bout  _ us. _ they care about money. they care about putting  _ their _ rules through, no matter what, an’ forcing us into submission.

 

what can one person do? how can one person fight ‘gainst the police? ‘gainst the government? they can’t. but we’re not one person. we’re thousands in the revolution alone. and i know that we’re  _ more _ out there.

 

heroes, civilians, supporters alike. policemen, people of the government.  _ any _ a ya that feel like this is unjust, ya  _ don’ _ have ta let the big people push ya, push  _ all _ a us around. we’re  _ stronger _ than them. we’re  _ more _ than them.  _ we _ can do a change if we work together.

 

i beg ya all ta come to our protest. we’re not plannin’ ta fight. violence only reaps more violence. but if we work together we might make a stand. a  _ point. _ the government has to  _ see. _ an’ if  _ they _ won’ see, we’ll have to make  _ everyone else _ see the  _ shit _ they’re doin ta us!”

 

The Leader went on to give them the location, the date. It would start in a week, planned to last for three, more if the government forced them to. He explained that there would be free masks to disguise themselves, to hide their stats from any CHECKs.

 

“i cannot promise ya safety,” The Leader finally admitted. “i want ta believe the government won’ attack a peaceful protest. an’ i want ta believe that if they do, we’ll be able to defend ourselves enough ta get out unharmed. but i cannot make promises. if yer willin’ ta help, ya gotta be willin’ ta take some risks.”

 

There were noises of struggling heard from outside the studio, and The Leader was sure it’d be on the video, too.

 

“Leader! We gotta run,” Captain Siren announced with some urgency in her voice. He gave her a nod, before all three of them ran with The Leader to the closest window.    
  


The building was secured with a shield both suppressing teleporting quirks and teleporting magic, making it unable for anything to teleport both in and out. But that was only  _ inside the building. _

 

Captain Nice Cream Guy and Siren both took a hand of The Leader, Vanisher taking Siren’s hand, before all four of them broke through the window and jumped.

 

The pressure of the fall almost knocked the air out of The Leader, but he couldn’t afford that right now. He watched the floor come closer and closer to them, knowing fully well that all three of them were currently relying their lives completely on him.

 

And then he teleported.

 

-

 

It has been a day since the RR’s announcement, since they broke into a news tower and made a speech. Sans was… not feeling so great. He felt like the lowest of dirt that you would have to scrape off with the most unpleasant mood.

 

Sans didn’t care about the announcement from the police, how they wanted to capture him more than ever, it was just something that happens when Sans decided to do more than he was used to. But everything started to go wrong when the RR got involved, everyone was so mad, more mad than he was expecting. Sans never thought they would do something, maybe be angry and sulk, but no, that’s not how the Red Revolution do. They hold themselves high and slam themselves into the equation with purpose, and now there was talk of a protest floating around. Which didn’t sit well with the small skeleton at all, to him it just made the whole situation  _ worse _ . He wished they all could have just left it alone, just let it be something that happened, but never hear about again and thus forget it ever happened. It was Sans’ problem alone, he was the only one that is going to deal with this, people shouldn’t make such a big fuss about this.

 

Which is why he was doing what he was doing now. Sans was slowly bringing up the nerves to talk to the Leader, to convince him to stop the protest. Of course he couldn’t just tell him to stop as Sans, the Leader would think he was a asshole that didn’t care and just found it bothersome. No, Sans was going to tell him to stop  _ as  _ The Judge, The Leader would listen if it’s  _ The Judge  _ that was telling him to stop a protest that’s  _ for  _ The Judge. But… it made Sans nervous for someone to know who he was, it made his insides twist in all the wrong ways.

 

Sans doesn’t want to tell just  _ anyone  _ who he is, not even Papyrus knows. Not like he doesn’t trust him, Sans does, and would tell him if the situation calls for it, but Sans would like to keep people oblivious. But here, he can’t. The Leader was going to start something Sans didn’t want, he didn’t want to be a bother, he didn’t want people to fight for him. He just wished everyone left it alone.

 

So with a deep breath, he told the reception desk on the third floor that he would like to go up and see The Leader, after calling, The Leader agreed to see him now. Sans went into the elevator, steeling his nerves for what was to come.

 

Sans was going to confess. He was going to tell The Leader how he felt, only then he might feel better about telling him he was The Judge. He would feel better if he had a relationship with the person that knows, only then it feels like a stronger connection, something that bounds them. It might be stupid and not make a lot of sense, but to Sans it makes him feel more comfortable in telling him, so that’s what Sans is going to do.

 

Maybe The Leader will even help him with a few of those problems The Judge can never rely other people for. Sans would have someone to trust, someone to go to when he needs help in costume. The Leader would be perfect in asking too, since they are also a masked, unknown person that wants to do good in the world.

 

Sans makes it to The Leader’s door, knocking and walking in once he was told he could come in. The small skeleton looked ahead, to see The Leader at his desk, slaving away to stacks of papers on his desk, most likely about the protest. Good, Sans can save this from this hell.

 

“um… leader… i, uh. need ta tell ya somethin’ important…” Sans almost muttered, barely making it loud enough for The Leader to hear. He was playing with his fingers as he slowly made his way closer to the desk, his movements a little robotic from his nervousness.

  
  


The Leader was already surprised when he heard Sans wanted to see him to begin with, Sans having never visited him in his office before without The Leader’s invitation. But seeing Sans this nervous and fidgety made the whole situation even more odd. Was he okay? 

 

“ya wanna sit down?” The Leader offered, nodding towards the corner couch that was in one corner of his office, a small coffee table in front and a beanbag on the other end, for small meetings like this.

  
  


But Sans shook his head, his hands going to his elbows to squeeze and message them. “i… leader… i, dis is important…” Great, now he was starting to repeat himself. “i wanted ta tell ya dat… i… oh gosh… dat i… lo-  _ like _ … ya.” There, Sans said it. Wow, telling him Sans was The Judge will be so much easier than this. “i really like ya, leader…”

  
  


The Leader was absolutely shocked, dread running down his spine like a cold shower. Part of him wanted to ask, ‘what do you mean?’ Or anything like that to get Sans to explain him that that’s  _ not _ what he meant.

 

He was  _ teasing _ Sans, trying to get a little reaction out of him, not  _ lead him on. _ He didn’t think Sans would ever…  _ ask him out! _ He was  _ The Leader, _ he thought what Sans had was just a simple celebrity crush.

 

“sans…” He began, his voice already apologetic, regret hanging in his throat painfully. “i…  _ we can’t. _ ‘m  _ the leader _ . bein’ with me would put ya in danger i  _ cannot put ya in _ …”

  
  


Sans froze, for a moment not understanding what The Leader just said, before it finally hit him, and it hit hard. His chest felt like it was being crushed, something wrapping around his throat so he couldn’t talk or breath. “i…” Sans rasped. “but my life was already dangerous…” It felt like he wasn’t getting enough air, every word was taking his breath away.

 

“dats what i was… leadin’ up to.” To tell him, to tell him he was The Judge. That was the plan, how did it suddenly go so wrong? “my life was…  _ dat doesn’ matter _ !” Sans wheezed out, tears forming in his sockets as his body started to hitch from his growing hiccups.

  
  


The Leader was shocked, not ready to handle a situation like that and how could he have let it  _ get this far!? _ “it does…” He barely managed to croak out. “yer safety ‘s everythin’... sans i am  _ so, so sorry. _ ”

  
  


Sans shook his head as he looked down, holding himself tightly. No, this doesn’t make sense, all the things that happened between them back then. The Leader gave him his collar, carried him, talked to him so sweetly. The Leader even let Sans pepper his masked face with kisses after the court case, let him sit on his lap. How was that normal?! How could he do all this and  _ not  _ like him. There was too much care and love put into his actions, so how come it wasn’t there anymore? Not unless it wasn’t there to begin with...

 

“all d’ose moments together… did ya really jus’ wanted to lead me on…? did ya never really feel dat way fer me…?” After realizing all those moments were lies, shams. It felt like  _ everything  _ was a lie, that he was lied to all his life. Big fat crocodile tears started to waterfall down his face, his body shaking from his wheezes and hiccups as he hugged himself harder, a feeble attempt to keep himself together. 

  
  


“tha’s not-!” The Leader almost felt like all breath escaped him, having a hard time making sense himself. He couldn’t tell Sans now that he didn’t mean to lead him on, that those moments, his feelings were genuine. It would just make things  _ worse. _ Even if it was true, he  _ couldn’t _ date Sans, not as The Leader, not when Sans hardly knew what he was getting himself into.

 

But it didn’t matter. The Leader hardly even got to finish his sentence anyway, before finally a choked out sob escaped Sans’ mouth and he teleported away, away from the situation, away from the rejection, away from The Leader.


	20. lets eat until we get to fat to move

The Leader was miserable. He hardly even heard the alarms the detection of Sans’ teleporting magic set off, only after a few seconds did he turn it off and call the guards that it was a false alarm.

 

His chest hurt, like his soul was wounded physically. How could he do this to Sans?  _ Why _ did he do this to Sans?  _ Sans _ never deserved any of this pain.

 

His breathing was shaky, trying to keep himself together as he texted Sans on his casual phone.

 

red ;):

hey u ok?

some coworkers said u didnt look so good

where are you?

 

If he’d break his heart this much as The Leader, then… he at least had to be there for him as Red. It was the very least he could do.

  
  


Sans didn’t answer right away, couldn’t. Only about half an hour went by before Sans sent Red a message. 

 

snas :D <3: 

um finee

  
  


Red, having changed out of his costume and asked around for Sans for a bit now, was absolutely not convinced.

 

red ;):

where r you?

 

snas :D <3:

red,plz

 

red ;):

we dont even have to talk

just tell me where you are please

i just wanna be there for u

 

snas :D <3: 

sec flor batroom

 

Red didn’t hesitate. He teleported to the second floor bathroom immediately, not even needing to get inside before he already heard the sobbing and wailing. It was easy to figure out which stall Sans was in, and he gently knocked the door, his voice soft as he asked, “hey. can i come in?”

  
  


Sans was on the floor of the stall, over the toilet as expelled magic was dripping from his chin into the toilet bowl, tears and snot dripping down his face too. He sniffed a few times before leaning away from the toilet, moving to the stall door and reaching up from his sitting position to unlock the door. His fingers didn’t even reach the lock, making the monster sob in frustration as he collapsed on the floor. “i c-ha-ha-haaan’t!” Sans wailed out miserably, like his failing caused Red harm.

  
  


But really, that was the last of Red’s worries right now. Hearing Sans like this, this hurt and broken, it hurt Red almost as much. He teleported into the stall with ease, not hesitating before he already knelt down, gently picking Sans up into his arms, cradling him close.

 

“‘s ok sweetheart,” he hummed quietly, nuzzling his face close to Sans’, ignoring the stench of waste magic. “yer gonna be ok. ‘m here fer ya.” He was petting Sans, stroking him gently.

  
  


Sans couldn’t help but continue to cry, he wailed in anguish and sobbed in misery, sometimes he would throw up into the toilet again when his body couldn’t take it anymore. But more often than not Sans was crying on Red’s shoulder, wetting the fabric. Red would whisper sweet things to him the whole time, giving him encouraging and comforting words, rubbing his back, his shoulders, his arms and petting his head. Sans kept crying through it all, letting it all out, letting Red see him like this.

 

They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, but ended up being two hours. Sans started to calm down, wiping his face with the toilet paper Red offered him. “h-how did ya k-ho-ow…?” Sans said through his hiccups and a sore throat. “n-no one s-ah-aw me.”

  
  


“yer coworkers told me,” Red told him, not liking the idea of lying to Sans, but knowing fully well he couldn’t tell him the truth. “they must’a’ve heard ya from outside…” At least  _ that _ much wasn’t a lie.  _ Someone _ probably did hear him, Sans  _ had _ been loud enough…

  
  


“oh.” Sans muttered, going to hide his burning face into Red’s chest.

  
  


Red simply held Sans close, providing Sans the cover he wanted, stroking his back gently as he tried to help him calm down. Another twenty minutes passed as they just sat there like that, Red holding Sans, whispering to him how strong he was, how amazing he was.

 

“ya wanna go home, sweetheart?” He eventually asked the small skeleton gently. “ya don’ have ta work fer taday anymore. screw it, i’ll make ya get off work fer the next days. don’ worry about it, sansy. le’s jus’ go home an’ relax, yea?”

  
  


Sans nodded, clinging to Red desperately as he waited for the other to take them to Sans’ house. So he could be in a more private area, so no one can see him in such a way. 

  
  


And Red did, teleporting both of them to Sans’ place. Usually he’d teleport to their front door, knocking or ringing the doorbell when he came to visit, but it didn’t matter right now. He doubted Papyrus was home either way, and Sans was currently in his arms as Red straight up teleported to their bathroom.

 

“ya wan’ me ta draw ya a warm bath, sansy?” Red asked him softly.

  
  


Sans nodded, letting Red set him down to draw a bath. He kept rubbing tears, drool and snot from his face every so often as Red filled up his tub with warm water. The wait felt strained to Sans, like there was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed. Sans didn’t say anything.

  
  


Red made sure to make the bath as nice for Sans as possible, digging through Papyrus’ soaps and bath bombs and ending up with spacey colored bath water you could hardly see through the piles of foam. It smelled nicely like coconut and chocolate and had a relaxing air to it.

 

Once done, Red turned to Sans once more, pulling him into a tight, warm hug, pressing a soft kiss to Sans’ forehead. “i’ll get us some food while ya bathe, yea? ya wan’ anything special, sweetheart?”

  
  


“i want junk food, i want chips, ice cream, chocolate and anythin’ else dat will taste good.” Sans got up, patting Red’s arm as he slipped out of his shoes.

  
  


Red let out a small, amused snort, but gave him an understanding nod. “i’ll get ya the junkiest food,” he promised, getting up himself. “i’ll be back soon.”   
  
Red teleported to the closest convenience store, already looking through the aisles for chips and chocolate. He was pulling his phone out, dialing the number for Burger King and Pizza Hut for if Sans wanted something more bigger and savory as well. 

 

Around forty minutes later he had two bags of snacks, three cartons of pizza and a Burger King bag in his arms. He teleported back into the kitchen,  _ hoping _ this time that Papyrus wasn’t home, because hoh boy, he would not like seeing what Red was bringing, before placing all the food on the table and walking back to the bathroom. Knocking the door softly he asked, “hey, you still in there? i brought the goods. ya wan’ me ta prepare the livin’ room or yer room?”

  
  


The noise of something moving around in water could be heard from the other side of the door, splashing from one way to another. “comin’! livin’ room, le’s be in da livin’ room!” Sans called from the other side, the loud pop of the drain being pulled came right after, water being sucked up into the drain.

  
  


With a nod Sans couldn’t see anyways, Red headed to Sans’ room, grabbing some of his softest, fluffiest blankets and pillows, then putting them down again as he got the most genius idea of laying out some soft pajamas for Sans on the bed. Then picked the blankets and such back up to bring them to the living room, preparing their new nest to be as comfortable as possible. The snacks soon followed as well, laid out on the living room table with some plates and napkins, some glasses and drinks that Red got as well.

 

He was looking through their movie collection, seeing if he could find any feel-happy movies and ended up with Disney’s Up, placing the disc into their blu-ray player.

  
  


While Red was putting everything together, Sans teleported to his room to get some clothes. Only to see funny jammies there on his bed already waiting for him, with a soft smile, Sans got dressed.

 

When he finally was cozy in his jammies, he went down to see what Red has done to his living room, seeing only comfort and care. “oh… my gosh.” Sans muttered, tears in his sockets as he slowly got closer. “red… dis is amazing!”

 

Sans sat down on the couch, getting himself comfortable as he looked at all the food in front of him, before looking up and smiling at the other skeleton. “red, thank ya…”

  
  


“nah, ya don’ get to thank me,” Red decided resolutely. And oh, if Sans only knew. Red  _ really _ didn’t deserve his thanks. “this is the least i can do fer ya. now scoot over.”

 

He snuggled himself onto the couch, wiggling until he could lie down next to Sans, pressed to the back of the couch. There was still enough space for Sans to lie down in front of him, but with the way it was right now, Sans was sitting with his back to Red’s chest, the latter excitedly petting the part of the couch right in front of him, wanting to encourage Sans to lie down.

  
  


Sans was a little reluctant, but he slowly slid down until he was laying down, getting himself comfortable as he pulled one of the blankets over their bodies. With his back pressing to Red’s front, Sans looked up at the other monster and pointed to the food. “le’s eat until we are fat.” Thankfully the table was close enough for them to reach over to grab anything, but it would be awkward with their position. 

  
  


“hell yea!” Red cheered, snuggling Sans close to him, before he reached over the smaller skeleton to grab a handful of cheetos. Thank god he pre-opened the bags for them, because he knew this was going to be one lazy day.

 

They were feasting non-stop through the entire movie, and then through the next movie, barely even taking breaks at all. Sometimes Red tried to feed Sans if the small skeleton seemed too exhausted to reach out to the goods, which ended up in Sans pretty much devouring Red’s entire hand. Well. Guess that belongs to Sans now.

 

It wasn’t until after the second movie that they decided not to watch another, though only a little more than half their food was gone.

  
  


That was when Sans felt good enough to talk about it, and by talking about it I mean rant about it. Sans started telling Red what happened, telling him what went down when Sans finally confessed. Which ended with Sans in tears again, but at least he didn’t break down anymore. “i-i jus’ can’ b-believe d-dat he would lead m-me on like dat! after all d’ose t-times together, he jus’... acted like they w-were worth nothin’! i  _ really  _ t-thought he liked me, i jus’ don’ know wha i did wrong…. why i w-wasn’t good enough.” Sans sniffed, rubbing his sockets with his sleeve, the other hand holding the tub of ice cream close to his chest, the spoon stabbed into the ice cream so he wouldn’t lose it.

  
  


“ya didn’ do anything wrong, sansy,” Red cooed softly. He wanted to tell him The Leader wasn’t trying to lead him on. Wanted to apologize, wanted to defend himself. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t and it hurt as much as it probably was for the better.

 

“don’ ya ever think yer not good enough!” He decided to say instead. “if anythin’,  _ he’s _ not good enough fer  _ ya. _ yer amazin’, sans, yer brave and yer smart an’ beautiful, an’ he ain’t  _ shit. _ ”

  
  


“he’s  _ everything _ …” Sans muttered, lying down on Red, snuggling into the other. “ya know… da only reason i confessed was because… i wanted ta t-tell him somethin’ important. but it felt weird tellin’ anybody about it, but it felt better if i h-had a connection to him… den i wouldn’ be so afraid to tell em…” Sans admitted, his hands going to spoon the ice cream before shoving it into his mouth.

  
  


Tell him something? Sans  _ did _ tell The Leader he wanted to tell him something important, but he had thought it was just the confession. Was there more?   
  
“ya wanna tell me wha’ it was…?” Would he trust _ him? _

  
  


Sans shook his head with delay, already looking apologetic. “sorry i… dis is a very important secret, i… i don’ want ta…” Sans looked away, looking very guilty. “sorry, nothin’ personal.”

  
  


Truth be told, hearing that hurt. For a second it felt like Sans didn’t trust him, not enough for this secret. But no. No, that wasn’t the case, and Red calmed himself down by hugging Sans a little closer, nuzzling his face into Sans’ neck. “tha’s ok,” he told him. “i’s ok… see? ‘s good the leader was a dick ta ya. that way ya didn’ tell yer secret ta someone tha’s not worth it, right?”

  
  


“it still hurts…” Sans muttered, tears slipping down his face as he looked down. Only for him to notice the collar when his chin brushed against it. The feeling of the collar felt heavy and restraining, Sans’ hands quickly went up to unbuckle it, before throwing it to the corner of the living room, letting out a sob.

  
  


Red glanced after the collar shocked, feeling a guilty wave of nausea at the sight of it. He hugged Sans even closer, humming sadly. “‘m so sorry, sweetheart.” 

  
  


“can ya stay a few nights… with me?” Sans whispered.

  
  


“‘course i will,” Red told him softly, giving Sans a small kiss on the forehead.

 

And he did. Red tried to stay over as much as he could, always making sure to be there in the evening to sleep over, but also trying to spend time in the day with Sans. It was difficult, especially right now when everyone was working hard with the preparations for the protest, but he made do. Commander Double Force covered for him a little once Red explained, hitting him a few times over the head for leading Sans on to begin with, but telling him that if Sans needed him right now, he should be there for him. And god, Red couldn’t be more thankful for that.

 

Half a week passed by the time Red - as The Leader - went to his office to find a package on the desk. It was signed by the reception desk, so Red knew it was from a member of the revolution and not a bomb or something like that.

 

He was still wary when he opened the package, only for him to feel his soul drop when he saw the content.

 

It was his collar. The collar he gave Sans. Nothing attached, no note, no letter. Just the collar. It looked shiny, like Sans had cleaned it well before putting it back in…

 

He knew, of course, Sans wouldn’t want to have it anymore, but the thought still hurt. Still made him feel sick.  _ The Leader _ didn’t want to wear it anymore either.

 

So instead he put it in a drawer, not wanting to throw it away, feeling like it’s too important to, but not wanting to see it anymore either.


	21. no no, i dont want you. i want YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: sexual content warning**

Sans was watching Red on his phone, the bigger skeleton laying on the smaller’s bed, scrolling through the news idly. Sans was… needy, but every time he thought about something, the thought of The Leader always popped in his head, which hurt. No, Sans doesn’t even want to think about that guy, he wanted to think about something else. Something that didn’t hurt, something that screamed comfort and love.

 

Sans walked up to Red, hovering over the bigger skeleton. This skeleton, this skeleton that was beside him the whole time, all while Sans was crying his heart out for his crush, stayed a few nights and got all this food to help him feel better. Never once Red tried to push Sans or get annoyed with him, he was just understanding and kind. Red was… amazing.

 

“can we ’ave some sexy time?” Sans asked him, his face thankfully not as blue. Red slept over a lot, and since they were friends with benefits they slept together in Sans’ bed. Sans likes to sleep with an ecto body on, mostly to soften the blow when he swings his limbs around in his sleep, so his fragile bones doesn’t hit the walls. When Red first slept with him, Red couldn’t keep his hands off, groping and touching non stop, they had a few rounds of sex the first nights. Sex. Oh boy, Sans and Red had sex a few times now, it was great in Sans’ book.

 

Red was great.

  
  


Red looked at Sans a little surprised, not having expected that kind of question. He had thought after the incident with The Leader, Sans would rather  _ not _ do those kinds of things, but…

 

“sure,” Red told him, putting his phone away and already going to grab Sans, pull him close onto his lap. His hands were already running up and down Sans’ body gently, feeling him over, caressing him. Red  _ loved _ touching Sans.  _ Loved _ seeing his reactions. It wasn’t just the sex. Sometimes he just liked to feel those smooth bones under his fingers, the soft, squishy ecto flesh. Having Sans close, feeling him, smelling him, having him there. It was one of the best things Red could ever imagine.

 

“if yer comfortable with that. i’ll gladly spoil ya, sweetheart~”

  
  


Sans hummed, pleased. His own hands running up and down Red’s sides, kissing the neck and down to the shoulders. “can ya like.” Sans muttered as he kissed Red’s body. “nah da da leader voice anymore? i don’ wanna roleplay dat anymore.” Sans just wants Red, not The Leader. Red was so much kinder anyways, always there for him, through the good and bad. He does so much for him, even from the beginning. Red is a really great guy and it feels so nice that someone so nice and good hearted is touching him right now.

  
  


Red was humming softly, his hands slowly trying to find their way under Sans’ clothes. Sans wanted  _ him _ , not the leader, he realized. It felt odd. It felt oddly  _ good. _ Nothing changed, they’d still have sex the same way as ever, Red  _ was _ The Leader. And yet… hearing Sans say he wanted  _ just him _ , it was… really nice.

 

“don’ worry sweetheart, that can be arranged~” He purred, his face close to Sans’, peppering it with kisses. 

  
  


Sans leaned closer, his fingers grazing over Red’s body as they found their way down to Red’s shirt, starting to lift it up. All the while Sans was leaving hickies on Red’s shoulder and neck, his hips slowly starting to grind into the other, growing more stronger and confident with each thrust.

 

Sans moved his head back a little so he could capture Red’s mouth in a kiss, it was slow and soft, putting more effort in the passion and care into it than forcefulness and need. 

  
  


And Red enjoyed every second of it. He was returning the kiss with as much passion and love as his hands were slowly trying to peel the clothes off Sans. The leather jacket Sans had snatched from him left first, though his shirt quickly followed, leaving Sans bare boned and ready to be explored.

 

“yer so beautiful, sansy,” he groaned, trying to even out their hickey count by littering Sans’ bones in them.

  
  


Sans moaned softly, throwing Red’s shirt somewhere on the floor as his head went back, giving Red more access. “ahhh, red~” Sans sighed out, content. His hands latched onto Red’s ribs to keep himself from falling back, keeping his body pressed flush against the other. “oh red, yer so good~” 

 

The smaller’s hips started to rut against the other’s, pressing the front of their pelvis’ together at a steady pace. Sparks ran up Sans’ spine, making him shiver as he felt Red’s hands wander all over his body. Doing everything right, doing everything Sans wished The Leader would have done. But no, Red was fine, Red was great actually. Sans wasn’t complaining at all, Red was big and strong and oh so willing. His sweet, sweet Red~

  
  


Red groaned at the friction, groaned at Sans’ touch to his bare bones. Red’s ribs weren’t as pretty as Sans’, scarred and battered, but Sans not once minded. And god, how Red loved him for it, for Sans’ acceptance, even though Sans himself was so beautiful, so perfect, so pure.

 

“mmhh, wha’ ‘bout yerself?” Red moaned cheekily, kissing Sans so greedily, like any second he was not touching him with every body part he could was a wasted second. “yer so amazin’, so beautiful an’ good. so  _ wet _ fer me.” Red groaned needily at that last part, feeling the bit of moistness through Sans’ pants. 

 

He decided to no longer soil those poor pants, peeling them off Sans, before letting his own follow, his already hard dick now presented, Sans still sitting on Red’s lap right before it.

  
  


Sans hummed, liking what he was seeing. His hand went to run up the bottom of the cock, feeling up a vein and following up to the head. “well hello d’ere handsome~” Sans cooed to the excited dick, grazing it with his fingers a bit more before getting on his knees and hovering over it. The small skeleton looked at Red, nodding at him that he was ready. “ready?”

  
  


“fer ya?  _ always, _ ” Red purred, his own hands moving to Sans’ arms, taking a good hold of him, before slowly moving him down to sit on his dick. He was slow and careful, but still clearly taking control, leaving Sans to his mercy as Red knew Sans loved it.

 

He groaned, almost growled, deeply, eyes dancing between their deeper and deeper growing connection and Sans’ face to scan it for any reaction. “god, yer so good, takin’ me all in,” he purred pleased. “takin’ every inch a me like a good boy~”

  
  


“haa aa _ aahh _ !” Sans moaned out, grabbing onto Red tightly as his walls was forced apart, forced to take in a large load. Sans loved it, loved being pressed against the other’s body, love being penetrated by this one monster. Yet, something didn’t seem right, the way Red was talking… it sounded a lot like when Red would roleplay as The Leader, calling him a good boy and saying things like ‘takin’ me all in’. Call Sans picky or just paranoid, because it reminded Sans of The Leader, what Red and him would do when roleplaying. And the voice… it sounded a lot like The Leader…

 

Okay, maybe Sans wasn’t picky or paranoid. This sounded  _ exactly  _ like The Leader. “i ha… ha… said no roleplayin’... please.” Sans panted, eyeing Red breathlessly.

  
  


For a second Red didn’t realize what Sans meant, just looked at him confused, panting as he finally hilted Sans on his dick. His eyes were hazy, searching Sans’ face for an answer, before the words finally started to make sense.

 

“i, ah… i wasn’ tryin’ ta…” Red breathed out, feeling a little helpless. He wasn’t surprised Sans would think that. That he was still playing a role. That he was imitating The Leader’s voice. When it was really just his own damn voice…

 

“don’ think a  _ him, _ ” Red tried to tell Sans. “jus’ think a me. only me, sansy.” He was covering Sans in kisses, hands now moving to Sans’ hips, gently making him rut on his dick. “i’s only me, red. holdin’ ya close, feelin’ every inch a ya.”

  
  


Sans groaned, his head falling back again as his mouth opened, not bothering to hide or muffle his moans of pleasure. “aaah, rreeed~” Sans’ hips started to rut harder, faster, more force put into it. He loved the way the oversized cock stretched him out in all the right ways, stretching out his already overly stretched out walls more with the movement. “oh god red, dis feels really good, i love it.” Sans muttered, his hands going over Red’s to squeeze it lovingly, like he was right there with him.

 

The small skeleton still kept his eye sockets opened, watching Red’s face, his every move, every touch. It helped Sans feel grounded, seeing Red. Closing his eyes will only make The Leader pop up, when Sans only wanted to see Red.

  
  


“mmh, tha’s good,” Red hummed pleased, capturing Sans in a small kiss. “i wan’ ya ta feel good. wan’ ya ta see me, think a only me when ya feel - hnn -  _ this. _ ” He gave a small but sharp thrust upwards as he said his last word, holding Sans close to his chest, up a little, before he began thrusting and pounding into him.

 

He wasn’t too rough, he was fast and deep, but he wasn’t trying to purposely give him a rough fuck. Red wanted to prolong this, wanted Sans to be able to see him during their sex.    
  
“yer mine only,” Red groaned quietly, not even realizing what he was saying. “just think a all our times together. ya don’ need ‘ _ im, _ ya have me, sans, ‘m all yers.”

  
  


Sans moaned out loud, his legs and feet were clinging to Red for dear life as his head was back. The feeling of Red's dick hitting all the right places, all the places was great, gravity doing it's work to make Red go deeper, make Sans feel fuller. The small skeleton was louder than normally, this time being different, this time being only about Sans and Red, no Leader in sight. Red whispering dirty yet kind words to him, words that made Sans feel good, feel whole. Like he was wanted, that Red actually wanted him.

 

“mmmmh, ‘m yers.” Sans answered back, whispering to Red quietly yet whole heartedly. “‘m all yers, god dis feels so good! so good red, my red!”

  
  


It didn’t take long for Red to already feel himself getting close. Hearing Sans moan for  _ him, _ seeing him in such pleasure, all for Red and no one else, it gave Red a sense of euphoria he’s never felt before. 

 

He was kissing Sans deeply, one hand holding Sans flush to his chest as he pounded into him. The other was between Sans’ legs, either rubbing his thighs or playing with Sans’ small, sensitive nub, trying to milk even more noises and reactions out of him. Oh, how he loved Sans’ little moans.

  
  


And boy, did Sans give it to him. Sans was moaning and crying out like there was no tomorrow, getting louder and louder the closer he got to cumming. “r-red, ‘m gonna...hughmmmmmm  _ aahhhhh reeed _ !” Sans drooled from his mouth a little as he came hard, his walls snapping down on Red's cock, squeezing it to milk him of his juices. 

  
  


And fuck, Red was willing to deliver. He threw his own head back, groaning out a loud, “fuuu _ uck, sansyyyy, _ ” as he came hard between those clenching, quivering walls, filling Sans up with that seed he wanted so badly.

 

He was holding Sans close like his life depended on it, before finally falling back, limp, panting hard. His back was on the bed now, Sans on Red’s stomach, the latter still holding him there as he kept his dick comfortably nestled inside him. He was littering small kisses onto Sans. Onto sweet, perfect Sans.

 

“yer amazing,” he groaned out quietly, voice rough and beathy. “yer so, so amazin’ sweetheart.”

  
  


Sans hummed, his hands gently petting Red's head and cheeks, his own face nuzzling under Red's chin. “mmmh, thank ya red, i had a really good time.” And he did, today he had felt better than he had during the past few days.

 

Red actually managed to make him feel better, Sans isn't to surprised Red could, the guy was amazing. From the very beginning Red has been nothing but helpful, getting him his job and sliding the file of Sans’ work problems for The Leader to handle. He has always been there for him, always there to hear about anything Sans would like to talk about, like Papyrus or The Leader or even about his day. Red was there no question, he even took him out to dinner and went to the shelter with him to take care of some kids. It was… very sweet, Red was very sweet.

 

Hell, Sans still had the plushie Red won for him, in fact it was laying right next to Red's head, with it's cute kitten face. The point still stands that Red did a lot for him, and Sans appreciates everything this monster has done

 

Only now did Sand start to realize how special and how much Red means to him, only now when The Leader was out of the way that Sans can see how excited and happy he gets when he sees Red. How important he became in Sans’ life, how much harder it would have been for Sans if he lost Red instead of The Leader. The Leader and Sans only hang out randomly, meaningful yes, but not every day like Red and Sans, Red was there all the time for Sans.

 

...Just like he was there when he heard Sans wasn't okay, he was still there when Sans needed help the most. Cradled him when he cried, rubbed his back when he threw up, whispered sweet things when he wailed. Red was… so much better than The Leader, he was a  _ so  _ better lover than The Leader could ever hope to be.

 

Sans… wanted that, Sans wants Red.

  
Sans nuzzled his whole body into his new crush, his soul feeling so much more better than it had in awhile. “who needs da leader, i don’ need em ta  _ lead  _ me on anymore.” Sans should have known better, just by the name alone Sans should have known. The Leader would have lead him on, he should have known...


	22. sans wakes his true nasty

  
  


“THE RED REVOLUTION ARE NOT VILLAINS, NOR IS THE JUDGE! THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT THE HAPPINESS AND SAFETY OF OTHERS!” Papyrus almost scolded Red, like Red was a unknowing child that did a bad without knowing. The taller skeleton didn’t notice Sans’ blush at his worlds, nor would he be able to guess why that is. “THERE IS A BIGGER PICTURE TO THIS RED, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER!”

  
  


Red was chuckling amused, but nodded to Papyrus like he was listening to him intently. “i guess ‘m just not as wise as ya ta be able ta see that…” He hummed thoughtfully, before giving Papyrus a shrug. “ya know, ‘m just here ta be a bad boy. one day i wanna take over the whole red revolution~” He was talking darkly now, purposely exaggerating his tone like he was a scheming villain, fingers wiggling mischievously. “an’ once ‘m the most powerful villain, i’ll be impressive enough ta have a chance ta court the judge an’ have ‘em all fer myself~”

  
  


“THE JUDGE WILL NEVER LIKE A VILLAIN!” Papyrus said, almost offended. “SANS, SUBDUE RED, MAKE HIM COME BACK TO THE GOOD SIDE!” Papyrus turned to Sans, pointing to Red like he wanted to sick Sans onto him, like Sans was a dog or something.

 

Sans snorted, but leaned to Red and went on his tippy toes to reach as far as he could go. Which ended up being the hand Red was currently holding his hotdog in, leaving a sweet kiss onto the hand. “muah!” Sans smiled widely, beaming at the larger skeleton he just kissed.

  
  


Red gasped dramatically, the hand that hadn’t been kissed now going to his cheek like he was flaring up a blush. “no… how dare ya seduce me like this. ya treacherous little angel, how could ya betray me like this! how can i ever become the ultimate villain like this… so weak… defeated…” He was falling to his knees now, struggling to find a way to fall to his back, but keep the hotdog in his hand safe. “ya found my weak spot…”

  
  


Sans kissed Red’s cheek.

  
  


Red made tortured blubbering noises in between bites of his hotdog, like the kisses were slowly sapping off his energy. “noooo, whyyyyy would ya dooo this ta meeee?”

  
  


Sans didn’t answer, only taking a big bite of his hotdog and then smacking Red with another kiss, but messier. “muuhhh!” Sans said through the mouth full, making Papyrus cringe.

  
  


“nooooooooo _ ooouuuu _ ,” Red screeched out tortured, both at the kisses and at the horrid theft he had to experience, trying to quickly gobble his hotdog down to avoid any more losses.

  
  


Only for Sans to follow and pulling Red into a open mouthed kissed, trying to steal the hotdog from within Red’s mouth. Only now, Papyrus decided to say something about the display. “EWWW, NO. BROTHER, RED, NOT IN PUBLIC!!!”

  
  


Red was actually surprised, both at Sans doing this in front of Papyrus and in  _ public, _ but also at Sans actually trying to steal his already half chewed up hotdog. Wow, what a nasty boy. He truly was amazing. Sans might as well win this fight.

 

So instead of fighting, Red just decided to wrap an arm around Sans and enjoy the, albeit somewhat gross, kiss.

  
  


Sans tried not to snort into the kiss, only tilting his head a little to get in deeper. He didn’t actually try to steal the food anymore, mostly because he realized how gross that would look like from a viewers point of view…. and his brother was one of those viewers. Parting the kiss, Sans offered his hotdog. “if ya want, ya can have a bite of mine?” Sans said, giving Red a wide smile, some of Red’s hotdog was smeared on his teeth.

  
  


Red  _ much rather _ would have more of those perfect kisses, but he figured a bite of the hotdog was fine as well… And maybe a kiss, too, he thought as he swallowed down the bite he took, before leaning into Sans for another small kiss.

 

“‘m gonna have ta get ya back fer this later~” He purred, quiet enough for only Sans to hear.

  
  


Sans shivered, leaning into Red a little, snuggling his face into Red’s neck. “p-please d-do.” Sans whispered back.

  
  


Red hummed pleased with the reaction, smiling smugly. He had his arm still wrapped around Sans as he finally got up, carrying Sans in his arms now. “i live again,” Red announced to Papyrus. “an yer brother has successfully subdued me ta the good side again.”

  
  


“IM NOT SURE IF THAT’S GOOD ANYMORE.” Papyrus said, disgusted with their display, but he continued on. Following Red around, ending up walking a little closer to the edge of the protest, how that happened, only their feet will know. 

 

That was when they heard it, the police. They were a few scattered about, trying to tell anybody and everyone that what they are doing is wrong and illegal, all while some RR soldiers on patrol were holding them back, telling them to leave. One cop managed to slip past, just leaving one helpless and confused person, going up to them.

 

Sans felt a sense of dread as he saw the cop go straight up to them out of everyone, almost glaring at them.

 

“What your doing is illegal! Leave now or you all will get arrested!” The man shouted, a human.

  
  


But Red wasn’t going to back down, putting down Sans, before stepping in front of both him and Papyrus protectively. “ya can’ arrest us. this is a  _ peaceful _ protest, we ain’t hurtin’ anyone. we ain’t damagin’ shit. all we’re tryna do is speak our opinion,” Red grunted at the cop, eyes glistening with anger and distaste. “yer sayin’ we’re not allowed ta say our opinions no more? ya sayin’ yer takin’ our freedom of speech? ya have no legal right ta stop us.”

  
  


“I’m not saying any of that!” The man yelled back, looking all too eager to start something. “But you can get arrested for supporting criminals! The Red Revolution are criminals, so is The Judge, by going to this protest, you are supporting villains!” He looked rather smug at his come back, already well thought out and everything. 

  
  


“yer sayin’ it like it’s jus’  _ oh so easy _ ta start a damn  _ protest! _ ” Red growled back, though, showing no fear towards the policeman. “wha’ do ya think we can  _ do? _ start a fuckin’ facebook event so my ten friends can come ta my protest!? beggers can’t be choosers an’ if it happens ta be the  _ damn _ red revolution tha’s givin’ us the chance ta make change, how can we pass up on that? i don’ see  _ ya _ carin’ enough ta give us a chance.”

  
  


“If you cared enough to make change, you would reach out more than your ten friends and organize something! See, you all don’t realize what you are doing because you don’t want to make the effort for change! You only join in when it’s easy for you, when you don’t have to do anything! And now all of you are standing among  _ criminals _ !” The man screamed into Red’s face, spit flying from his mouth and landing on Red as the police glared at him.

  
  


“an’ how ‘xactly do ya think we should do that? ya think i’s jus’ that easy ta get yer word out like this? what’cha expect we do, hand out flyers  _ yer _ gonna have ta approve of first!?” Red spat back at them. “an’ even  _ if _ ya’d approve our flyers or what-not, ‘cause clearly people always react ta flyers so well, how far ya think  _ we _ can spread it like that?”   
  
He spread his arms out, like he was was trying to point at, include everyone around. “there’s people here from all around the  _ country,  _ if not further! an’ the callout fer  _ this _ protest might inspire  _ other _ protest, because as much as  _ ya _ hate it, the leader’s announcement made it  _ big, _ an’  _ big _ is wha’ we need.”   
  


 

Sans grabbed Red’s jacket and pulled, his body curled in on himself as he looked down, like he didn’t want to be there. “red… can we jus’ go? i don’ wanna be here… i don’ wan’ pappy ta be here…” Papyrus was quiet, looking away so no one would be able to see his face, but judging by his body expression, Papyrus was very uncomfortable. 

 

The small skeleton tugged Red’s jacket again when the police started to yell back at Red, delivering his own response to Red’s words, but Sans didn’t want to hear it. He wanted to leave, he didn’t want to see this, he didn’t want  _ Papyrus  _ to see this. Sans is done with playing protest.

 

He just hopes everyone will behave, that’s all he wants for the protest. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt and injured, that’s the last thing he wanted. It’s already pushing with all the arguing, but Sans can’t do much about that. 

 

“red,  _ please _ …” Sans whispered to the monster he was hiding behind.

  
  


Seeing Sans like this, so clearly uncomfortable, Red felt bad for forcing them to see this, for getting himself tied into an argument neither could win, when he should’ve instead paid his attention to  _ Sans. _

 

“‘m sorry,” Red mumbled, turning away from the policeman and to Sans instead, swiftly swooping him up into his arms. He put another, free arm around Papyrus, leading them both away. All while ignoring the cop spitting insults at him and celebrating his ‘victory’ over this argument. “‘m sorry ya had ta see that… i guess i got ta deep inta it…” It was hard, to Red, holding himself back when this was  _ everything _ he always fought for. When this was practically his whole life. But he knew he should make room for other things in his life. For  _ others. _

  
  


Sans snuggled his face into Red’s neck, whispering a soft thanks for finally getting them all out of there. Papyrus was pressing himself close to Red’s side, only now starting to talk about his school in an attempt to change the mood. It was a obvious change in subject and Papyrus’ voice was kinda low, lower than the normal Papyrus standard. Sans hated it, Sans hated that his bro felt this way, that Papyrus couldn’t feel good enough to talk at his normal volume. 

 

But instead of focusing on something he couldn’t change, he wrapped himself around Red’s head, delivering small little smooches on Red’s neck, all gentle and soft. Sans even made little kissing noises, small little ‘chu’s or ‘muah’s, just so he had something to focus on.

  
  


Red meanwhile - while he was holding Sans closer to his chest, raveling in the smooches and returning them when he could - was also trying to encourage Papyrus more. He gave him a strong pat on the back. “so how’s yer plannin’ fer hero school goin’?” Red asked him, his own voice louder, like he was trying to encourage Papyrus to come out of his shell again and follow his example. “i bet with yer flyin’ grades ya already got a bunch a scholarships fer  _ all _ the schools, huh?”   
  
He was leading the two monsters out of the protest, figuring they’ve all been here long enough today, the day was coming to an end and so was The Leader’s shift to supervise it. The masses of protesters were thinning, and instead groups of people against the protest were starting to form, some even picking on protesters, trying to give them a hard time. And Red was just about to suggest to just teleport them home rather than to walk, though it wasn’t even that far, when one of the people was already calling after them.

 

“Hey! You feelin’ proud ruining everyone’s day!?” 

 

“Yea, you think you’re getting anywhere with that!? The government’s not gonna let some  _ criminals _ steal our job, just ‘cause a few people are causing a ruckus!”   
  
“They’ll probably shoot ya all up tomorrow,” one particularly nasty voice called after them, and Red was instinctively clutching both skeleton’s closer to his person.

 

“Hey, don’t just ignore us! At least show the balls to  _ face _ what you’re fucking doing!” Another person called, and before Red could react, whether just by leaving or by responding in any way, he could already barely hear something being thrown.

  
  


A half empty can hit Papyrus on the back of his head, making the skeleton yelp in surprise. Sans in turn straighten in Red’s hold, his face moving out from Red’s neck as he gasped in slight horror. The smaller skeleton looked at his brother alarmed, scanning him many times to see what just happened, to see any wounds from him, but he didn’t. Sans didn’t let himself sigh in relief quiet yet, his brother was hit.

 

Sans really hates everything about the protest now. How dare they hurt his brother, how dare they throw something at him! Sans hated it so much that he actually showed aggression, turning to face the people that threw the can and bared his teeth. He was glaring at them venomously, like they killed his brother instead of just throwing something at him.

 

“hey!” Sans yelled out in rage, causing his brother to quietly tell him to not do anything, that he was fine. Sans still wasn’t ok with this though.

  
  


“Oh, the pipsqueak’s angry now?” One of them jeered. “Did that make you angry?”   
  
But  _ Sans _ wasn’t the only person that got angry by this. Red was practically grinding his teeth as he gently put Sans down again, pushing Papyrus towards him.

 

“ya get outta here,” he mumbled to them quickly, before turning to the group harassing them, already rolling up the sleeves of his jacket, stomping towards them like he meant business. And that alone was almost enough for some of them to get cold feet, with Red’s size suddenly so much more noticable up close.

 

“ya know, i tried not ta care when ya were just jerks yellin’ insults at us. but  _ attackin’ _ us?”   
  
“I- We never attacked you, you  _ freak! _ ”   
  
Red grunted aggressively. “oh an’ that can just flew ta us by itself?” Red picked one of them up by the collar of their shirt, the one that had just called him a freak, lifting them a few inches over the ground. “ya can cut the fuckin’ bullshit, before i beat it outta ya.”

  
  


“yeah!” A angry small bean said from a distance, Papyrus putting his hand on the smaller’s shoulder and gently pressing down in a small attempt to calm his dear brother.

  
  


Though the people didn’t exactly seem convinced, the two friends of the guy in Red’s clutches trying to pry open Red’s iron fist. Before one of them just resorted in punching Red up the chin.   
  


  
Sans cried out in shock and horror, reaching out for Red as he started to move forward, but the hand that was on his shoulder suddenly turned into a iron grip. Instead of fighting the strong hold on him, Sans called out to Red again, worried now. “red! red, are ya ok? le’s go man, i don’ wan’ ya ta get hurt!” Never. Sans never wants Red to ever get hurt, and seeing someone land a hit on his Red made his soul hurt so much that it felt like someone was punching his soul directly. 

  
  


The punch took Red by surprise, enough that his grip loosened and the person fell to the ground. His jaw felt sore, head angled upwards from the velocity of the punch.

 

For a second Red licked his teeth in anticipation, processing the overboiling feelings that were overwhelming him. Before he rightened his head again, took a swing and punched them right back, the person stumbling back by a few steps.

 

Red turned half to Sans, trying to give him a nonchalant grin. “don’ worry, sweetheart, ‘m fine. they ain’t got nothin’ on m-”   
  
Red was tackled by the other two, though Red kept his ground, one of them trying to get a kick at Red’s balls, which the skeleton barely dodged, while the other elbowed him in the gut. But it only took Red a second to recover, before he already grabbed one of them in a headlock, kicking the other down on the ground.

  
  


Though a force pulled the man out of Red’s grip, in fact, a force pulled all three of the men up, up into the air. 

 

Sans, the little skeleton had a upset expression on his face, like he just ate something sour. One hand was in the air, glowing blue, just like the three men’s souls. Sans moved his hand forward, like he was throwing something, causing the three men to go flying in the distance, reaching the other side of the block.

  
  


Red was watching the men fly past, almost dumbfounded at what happened, his brain taking a while to catch up. Before he saw the blue magic seeping from Sans, his own soul almost feeling heavy at the sight, like the blue magic was on  _ him. _

 

Oh, he hadn’t wanted to put Sans in a situation like this again, why couldn’t Sans have just  _ left? _

  
  


Once the men were thrown away, Sans scrambled over to Red, Papyrus’ hand in his as his younger brother followed. The second Sans reached Red, he grabbed him and ported all of them away to the safety of Sans’ house. The second they made it, Sans let go of Papyrus to fret over Red, asking him many questions about his health without giving him the time to answer.

  
  


Red, though, was only holding Sans close, squishing him to his chest and nuzzling into his skull. “‘m ok, sansy, don’ worry,” Red assured him, petting his back with long, gentle strokes. “‘m sorry ya had ta see this…  _ again. _ ” He glanced over to Papyrus, giving him an apologetic look as well. “are ya ok, bud?”

  
  


Papyrus nodded at him, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something, but nothing ever came out.

 

Sans was the only one of the two that could speak, and he settled with whispering comforting words to Red. Saying how well he did and how glad Sans was that Red was okay. “don’ do dat again, ok? d’ere is no need fer violence.” Sans was all on board with Red scaring and intimidating them, but fighting was something he was against, he didn’t want Red to fight!

  
  


“i’ll try not ta,” Red hummed to Sans, his own voice matching Sans’ low tone, though it was guilty and apologetic. “i jus’ got so angry seein’ ‘em try ta hurt either a ya.” He had felt protective, not just of Sans, but of Papyrus as well. He didn’t want them to have to see this side of the protest, this part of society, but only ended up showing them the even nastier side of it… 

  
  


Sans leaned in, his arms wrapping around Red, answering him with a deep, loving, passionate kiss.


	23. mister frowny pants >:c

It was the following day, the protest is on it’s second day and it didn’t show any signs of stopping. Undyne was at her other job, her ‘normal’ job aside from the RR. She was a cop.

 

It was good for the revolution, no one knew she was with the RR so she could be given a lot of valuable information. She was a strong and justful cop, making her someone a lot of other cops go to, so of course she would be one of the first to hear about an assault on the protest. Apparently the higher ups didn’t like the protest so much that they ordered police  _ and  _ heroes to go and stop it, and the worst part about the order was:

 

‘Use force if necessary.’

 

This was a  _ peaceful  _ protest, and here the higher ups were sending fully trained cops and heroes to go against  _ civilians _ . People who cannot defend themselves, would get hurt or arrested for fighting back, for defending themselves.

 

The second she heard about this, she started making calls to about everyone she knew that could possibly stop this, only to fall on deaf ears.  _ No one  _ cared, no one wanted to stop this, hell even some of the people she called were in on it, supported it.

 

“You can’t do this!” She yelled into her phone, her teeth bared as she punched her desk. “They are just innoce-!” The phone gave her a long beep.

 

She threw the phone away in rage and took out her personal phone, dialing up Red.

 

It only took a few seconds for Red to answer the phone, knowing that if she was calling him during her work it was either an emergency or about Alphys. But considering they were already in a tense situation, he liked to think that she would limit her calls to emergencies.

 

“wha’s up?” Red asked, not hesitating for a second, and Undyne already began rambling, ranting about her superiors and the police force, about heroes and this dude called Gerald who was with the chief of the police apparently.

 

“what? undyne, calm the fuck down, wha’s goin’ on!?” Red asked, struggling to make sense of her rambling. “they’re sendin’ heroes over?”

 

“Not just  _ heroes! _ The whole police force!” Undyne practically yelled at him. “ _ ‘Use force if necessary!’ _ Can you fucking believe that!?”   
  
“wait- undyne,” Red interrupted her again. He was in a private tent close to the podium, sitting on a couch tensely. “lemme get this straight. they’re sendin’ heroes an’ cops ta the protest?”   
  
“Yes! They’re planning to stop it.”   
  
“an’ they’re allowed ta use force?”   
  
“It sounded a lot like they’re  _ encouraged _ to use force!” Undyne sounded beyond pissed, and Red could understand why. They were willing to attack innocent civilians for the sake of stopping this protest.

 

“thanks undyne. i gotta… i’ll figure somethin’ out. gotta call ya back, undyne, bye.” He hung up the call, putting his phone away before he hung his head, supporting it with both his hands as he thought.

 

There were several hundreds, if not thousands, of people at this protest, the majority of them untrained. They had lives, families, there were young adults and teenagers here. Red, no,  _ The Leader _ couldn’t let all those people get hurt. 

 

Usually The Leader would hold a meeting on matters like these, discuss with the other’s what their next step should be. But he didn’t know how much or little time they had left, and it was reasons and moments like  _ these _ that  _ Red _ was still  _ The Leader _ and not just another commander.

 

He had to make this decision by himself, time was too much of the essence for anything else.

 

So once he had changed back into his costume, he went onto the podium, making sure to get the people’s attention, before speaking up.

 

“we have received a warnin’ that the police  _ an’ _ hero force are ordered ta stop this protest,  _ forcibly _ if they have ta.” The Leader told them, his tone harsh and to the point. “i’m not sayin’ they will hurt ya fer just bein’ here. but i  _ am _ warnin’ ya now that bein’ here is more dangerous than before, an’ ya might have ta be ready ta defend yerself. if ya have family, if yer young or not fit fer a fight,  _ please. _ yer not less of a fighter fer leavin’ now, fer ensurin’ yer safety. i, an’ the whole revolution, thank ya  _ all _ fer comin’ an’ supportin’ this in the first place. but if ya never wan’ed ta get hurt, please take this chance ta leave. it might be ta late later.”   
  
He noticed the attention of the other commanders and captains now, looking surprised and worried. The Leader threw them a look, letting them know they’d have to talk later, though his mask was covering his own expression, which was just fine by him. If he showed fear now, it might affect everyone here.

 

“if ya  _ want _ ta stay, yer very welcome ta. i know i will. i know all a my commanders will. we don’t want ta fight.” He remembered Sans’ words. Remembered Sans telling him there was no need for violence. Remembered telling Sans he’d try not to get into anymore fights, wishing he could’ve kept it for longer. “but ‘m not goin’ ta let the police push us ‘round either. we want change, they want us gone, enough ta be willin’ ta attack innocent civilians. the very people they swore ta  _ protect _ . we’ll see who’ll budge first.”

  
  


There was talk among the crowd, young and old were slowly weaving their way out from the crowd, getting out of here before something really bad happens. No one was happy about this, some were complaining about having to leave, wanting to stay longer but want their own safety more. But there were those that stayed, those that screamed at The Leader that they would fight, stand their ground and do what they think is right.

 

It was about an hour after The Leader’s announcement, all the people that wanted to leave had left, leaving a smaller group than what they originally had, but not a small group to be taken lightly. Civilians that decided to stay weren’t the only ones, many RR soldiers were among them, all ready with their quirks and weapons at the ready.

 

Only then, did the police and heroes strike.

 

-

 

Sans was at home, being a couch potato on his lump couch when breaking news popped up in the TV screen. The small skeleton was just short on taking a nap when the news reported that the police force was attacking the protest that was organized by the RR. 

 

The small skeleton bolted up as he watched the screen, watching not only RR soldiers fighting off police  _ and  _ heroes, but civilians too! It already thrown Sans into a loop when he saw that heroes were there to stop a peaceful protest, a protest with many innocent people in it, but to see normal people there, innocent people that just want a voice, Sans couldn’t take it.

 

He knew he should have tried harder to stop The Leader! He knew this protest was a bad idea, now people are going to get hurt and it was all his fault! Heroes were actually going to hurt innocent people and Sans would be partly to blame! He has to do something, he has to get in there, minimize the damage, control the situation,  _ stop it. _

 

Sans jump off the couch and teleported to his room, getting ready to what was going to be a  _ very  _ messy fight.

 

-

 

“yer fightin’  _ innocent people! _ ” The Leader cried out to the crowd. There was a wall of Red Revolution soldiers trying to defend the civilians. The Leader himself was back on the podium, megaphone in his hands. He hated standing idly by when there were people  _ fighting, _ but right now he had to at least  _ try _ to diffuse the fighting in the first place.

 

“yer fightin’ the very damn people ya swore ta protect! all these people wan’ is a voice, is a chance ta do  _ change _ . they wan’  _ change, _ an’ yer so offended by that yer willin’ ta  _ hurt _ them over it!”

 

“Those ‘ _innocent people’_ are criminals!” One of the police captains yowled back. They had megaphones as well, having used them to alert the protesters to leave before they attacked. “They’re attending an _illegal_ protest, supporting a _criminal organisation!_ _You_ , out of all people, can _not_ tell me who’s innocent and who’s not!”  
  
“yer mixin’ up law with morals an’ tha’s where ya _fuckin’ up!_ ” The Leader growled back. “if every person would run by every law we get handed to us, we’d still be oppressin’ monsters, women, people a color or anyone who’s different! sometimes we need ta fuckin’ _break_ laws if they’re fuckin’ holdin’ us back from changin’ somethin’ fer the _better!_ ”  
  
There was no time to wait for a reaction. He could see from his point of view that a hole was forming in his wall of soldiers, that police men and women were starting to break through, were starting to attack the civilians, were starting to arrest them.

 

“fuck this,” The Leader grunted, abandoning the megaphone and instead focusing to use his quirk on as many of the attacking police people and heroes as possible. He could see the other commanders and captains getting into the fights as well, and The Leader used his own quirk to take control of the people’s body, making them fight on their side. But the battle was still messy. There was no way the Red Revolution could stop the police and hero force from mingling into the crowd of civilians, attacking them.

  
  


It was difficult to know how much time has passed since the beginning of the fight, difficult to know the time when everything around you is going so fast, everyone doing their own things and it could have been only a few seconds when to you it felt like hours. But then a noise started to get people’s attention, it was low and high pitched, no one noticed it until it got louder. And once it got louder, one was able to describe the noise, it sounded like it was a high pitch screech.

 

The screech was slightly demonic, like it came from a giant being, like those mythical creatures in story books. But no, from on top of one of the buildings, a bright white ball was steadily getting bigger. Everyone looked to the direction of the white energy ball, watching the screeching ball get bigger and bigger, everyone growing more nervous.

 

Who’s side is the person making the screeching ball on? Are they on anyone’s side? What is that ball going to do?

 

Only when the ball grew as big as a small truck, the ball was lifted up, revealing the person holding it from underneath. The Judge, The Judge had their palm towards the ball, their magic both holding the ball nicely in their small stubby hand while also feed magic into it. 

 

The Judge… has other moves?

 

Never before has The Judge ever showed any other powers other than touching someone and delivering a horrible poison affect and their flying ability. They did say some things about their quirk in their video, but never have they spoken of an attack like this, in fact, they never spoke of any of their attacks at all!

 

But that’s not the only thing that was surprising, not the only thing new about The Judge. For the very first time, for some reason, The Judge has a different mask. They had many different styled masks before, all with different themes, but this one… this one is the only one that was  _ frowning _ .

 

The Judge was known as a jokester, laid back and fun. Here they do not look like any of those things, they look… disappointed. Looking down at them all like they were a scolding mother.

 

Their eye holes were carved in a way to make him seem angrier, his frown was like they flipped their wide happy smile upside down and was now foreboding, threatening, imitating, angry.

  
  


When The Leader saw The Judge, saw them in person for the first time, he could practically feel his soul dropping. He had thought this day would be one of the best days of his life. The day he would get to meet his hero, his muse, his inspiration, the day he would get to fight side by side alongside them, maybe even get a chance to chat, to joke. 

  
But instead The Judge looked like they were up to no jokes. And while The Leader wasn’t worried about The Judge siding against them and for the police, he  _ could _ tell they were unhappy with this whole situation.

 

Had he failed his hero?

  
  


The Judge moved their hand, like they were preparing to throw it, causing the police and some of the heroes to grow nervous, tense up or yell for backup. The Judge said nothing as they threw the ball, their mask expression saying all they needed to say about the whole situation. 

 

The big ball of energy made a demonic roar as it was flung, straight into the captains of the police force. Some heroes went from the side to avoid the ball and go straight for The Judge, only for the masked being to jump into the air, doing a flip in the air when the two heroes followed after them. Spinning at the right angle to hit one hero in the face with their foot while their elbow hits the other hero in the gut, making them both drop a few feet in height.

 

The Judge didn’t wait, they hurled themselves into the crowd of civilians and police, either knocking police and heroes away or grabbing and carrying protesters to safety. Their actions were a lot faster than they usually are, usually The Judge would make quick work in the most laziest way possible. But here they were actually getting their hands dirty, knocking people to the ground and actually hitting back. They looked like they weren’t doing their normal hit and run tactic, no, The Judge was here to fight, was here to stay and stand their ground.

  
  


Quickly The Leader could see Captain Siren and Nice Cream Guy ready to run for The Judge’s aid, but he stopped them.   
  
“they know what they’re doin’, they’ll be fine,” The Leader told them briefly. “ya make sure the other protesters are safe.”   
  
He could tell the captains were a little disappointed, who wouldn’t want to fight alongside The Judge, but at the same time, they understood, giving The Leader a nod and heading for the surrounding areas to take care of police and protesters that The Judge couldn’t reach right now.

 

The Leader, meanwhile, shifted his own quirk’s power from controlling the police and attacking heroes to the protesters instead. He could tell The Judge wanted to bring them to safety first, so that’s what The Leader did, leading them out of danger, or sometimes just in a group close to The Judge, ready for them to teleport the protesters away.

  
  


When The Judge saw a good chunk of the protesters out and away from danger, they now went to the next phase of their plan. They flew up high and formed another energy ball, throwing it at the captains of the police once again, but this time they turned and flew away. Looking back every flew times to make sure they would start to follow, even starting off slow so the police and heroes would recover and start going after them.

 

That, was really easy.

 

The Judge didn’t expect them to all just easily follow them without a single complaint, but after hearing what they were all screaming to each other they could understand why. The Judge’s bounty has grown a lot recently, The Judge’s arrest was big right now for the police, hell even the heroes looked like they were trying harder to catch them. They must really want the huge sum of money floating over The Judge’s head, don’t they?

 

No matter, The Judge will use that greed to their advantage, now leading the hoard of police and heroes away from the protest. Letting the RR take care of the rest, clean up, taking care of the injured with no worries of being attacked. 

 

All they have to do now is lead them away far enough...

  
  


The Leader, though, was less as confident about The Judge’s plan. Or at least about the part that he knew of it, which was The Judge running away from masses of trained heroes and police. 

 

“capt’n nc, siren!” The Leader quickly called out, his voice loud and demanding. “ya look after the protesters, make sure they’re ok!” He then turned his head to the closest group of RR soldiers, nodding them to follow him. They understood quickly, and without further ado The Leader lead them all after the group of police and heroes, The Judge at the front of it. They stayed close together, planning to fan out and block off their path to The Judge once they’d catch up to him.

  
  


It didn’t take The Judge that long to notice the extra tagalongs, huffing lightly as they tried to think up a solution. The Judge was fine, they didn’t worry about being caught, but to leave the RR and Their Leader so close to a hoard of police and heroes? No way.

 

They weren’t… very fawned over The Leader anymore, due to past experiences, but never would The Judge wish any harm or misfortune. The Judge would rather drop dead than let The Leader get in danger because of them, no matter what, The Judge would never be that petty.

 

Doesn’t matter if The Leader hurt them or not.

 

During the short glances he was able to afford while being chased and targeted, The Judge used their magic to pull some RR soldiers away, to the side. Giving them a silent hint to stand down, to stay off to the side, but after doing that a few times when he could with barely any good results. The Judge did it to The Leader, hoping he out of everyone will understand, will tell everyone to fall back.

  
  


And he did. It took The Leader a startled moment to realize what happened, who just moved them, before he looked towards The Judge, seeing them giving him a glance. It was then that The Leader figured they must have a plan, or at least hoped they would. 

  
“stay back!” He finally called over to his own soldiers, getting some surprised, confused reactions, but no one doubted him. They retreated from the scene, backing off at first, before The Leader decided it might just be safer to teleport them away altogether, landing himself and his soldiers on a nearby roof.

 

He might trust The Judge to know what they’re doing, but he’s not going to give it even a chance for them to get in any trouble, not as long as he’s there to prevent it. So he was watching, eying the scene tensely, ready to jump in and into action as soon as anything looked like it was even remotely going wrong.

  
  


Seeing the RR back off and being far away from the protest gave The Judge’s soul the peace of mind they were deprived of the moment the damn protest was announced. Giving the police and the heroes one last look, letting them see the frown on their mask one more time before teleporting away, out of sight, out of reach.

 

The Judge was gone.

 

The Police and heroes were  _ not  _ happy, at first confused, then angry. Starting to spread around the area to find even a glimpse of The Judge, but everyone already knew it was a waste of time. The Judge can teleport, what was the point on trying to search around the area, The Judge will never be found anywhere near here.

  
  
And they wouldn’t have an easy time finding  _ anyone else _ either. As soon as The Judge had disappeared, The Leader had contacted his captains and commanders to do the same with the protesters. They had mostly made sure they were on their way home or to one of the Red Revolution’s bases, a couple of RR trucks collecting up the people to bring them to safety. By the time The Leader arrived to where the protest had happened, he was happy to see that nothing but some abandoned stands and such were left. He’d make sure to clean up and grab anything they’d need again later. For now he didn’t want to waste any time to get back to the base himself.


	24. do you want a hotdog or a hotcat?

It’s been a while since Red had been able to go out to buy groceries. For the entire week after the protest he’s been practically busy day and night, living mostly of expired instant ramen and sometimes the food Sans or Papyrus made him if he was staying over the night. He’d been relieved when only a handful of protesters and soldiers got major injuries, a few with smaller. They were all safe in the Red Revolution’s medical department, being taken care of. Though even if the damage had been minimal, The Leader still came to each and every hurt protester, apologizing to them personally, trying to reassure them that they didn’t get hurt for nothing.

 

Even if the protest ended in a disaster, even if nothing changed  _ yet, _ the news about it blew up over night. There were news reports, articles, everyone on the street talked about it, some even said that there was going to be a documentary made about it. And, much to The Leader’s delight, a lot of those voices, those articles and reports, were outraged. Were calling out for the police to justify their behavior, were calling them out for police brutality and unjust acting. Censoring their voices, pressuring them into submission.

 

The protest might not have gotten them what they wanted, but it sure as hell got them closer to it. And as much as The Leader hated people having to get hurt over that, he didn’t regret the protest one bit.

 

But it’s been a week, a week of relentless working, organizing people to clean up the protest scene, making sure the hurt was taking care of, filing through interview requests. It’s been a week of that, and finally, saturday afternoon, Red found some time for himself and his bag full of pasta and other groceries.

 

Though, he figured he’d have some space in his private time for one more person. He spotted a little skeleton in the crowd of people, carrying a small pharmacy bag with him. Red didn’t waste any time, immediately teleporting behind the small skeleton, tapping his left shoulder, before moving to his right.

  
  


Sans moved to his left, looking around confused, slightly startled, trying to find the person that tapped him. “wha?” the small skeleton mumbled as he saw people passing by him without another thought. 

  
  


Red snorted, tapping Sans’ other shoulder now, this time not hiding from him. “hey, cutie. what’cha doin’ here?”

  
  


Sans whirled around, his hands flying to catch Red, like the other skeleton would run from him. With his fingers curling up around Red’s shirt, Sans relaxed and looked up at the other monster. “red, ya jerk!” In an act of rebellion and pay back, Sans slammed his face into Red’s chest, his cheek puffing out in a huff.

  
  


Red chuckled, surprised at the reaction. He put both his arms around Sans’ skull so he was hugging it to his chest, his shopping bag around his arm. “awww, ‘m sorry sansy. didn’ mean ta startle ya.”   
  
He decided he could do Sans a little favor to make up for it, so he quickly moved his arms lower and started to lift Sans up, carrying him in his arms, still pressed to his chest. “ya got a case a the sniffles?” He asked, nodding to the little pharmacy bag Sans carried.

  
  


“nah, but i think my bro is gonna come down with somethin’ so might as well shut dat down before it really starts.” Sans opened the bag to show Red what was inside, which was just cough syrup, flu and cold medicine, nasal spray, and some cough drops. “see?”

  
  


“aw, i hope ‘s not gonna hit him ta hard,” Red hummed thoughtfully, carrying Sans to where he knew he lived. “papy’s a strong boy, though. ‘m sure the cold wouldn’t even be brave enough ta  _ try _ ta attack him.”

 

They continued to walk like this, Sans in Red’s arms, neither of them even considering to talk about where Red was going, both already knowing fully well Red was bound to come over now. Or at least that’s what the plan  _ had _ been. Before a small, high and squeaky noise stopped them.

 

“...did ya hear that?” Red whispered to Sans, keeping his voice low in case the noise would come back.

  
  


Sans turned his head to the left, where the buildings were on his side. They just passed a alley, which was the only place in Sans’ book to look, since the noise sounded like it was outside and Sans was sure the small sound came from that direction. “dat way?” Sans pointed to the alley, gently nudging Red’s shoulder.

  
  


Red slowly followed the directions, letting Sans lead him into the alley, staying quiet to hear for anymore noises. And after a few minutes of confused searching and listening, they heard it again. A small, weak squeak, coming from a small pile of garbage. Red put Sans back down, before kneeling to where he had heard the noise, pushing apart a few trash bags, before the quiet mewling could be heard again. Carefully he lifted up a soggy pizza box top, finding a tiny, dirty kitten underneath, mewling at him.

  
  


The cat had been trapped between the trash bags, the kitten unable to climb the bumpy obstacle to free themselves. Sans cooed sadly as he walked up, slowly reaching for the kitty in the slowest way possible to not scare the already terrified kitten.

 

“shhh, shh it’s ok, i gotcha.” Sans whispered, taking a hold on the weak animal and pulling it close, pressing the shivering and almost limp feline to his chest. It didn’t look so good, probably sick and hungry, but it didn’t look to have any physical injuries.

 

The kitty mewled pathetically at Sans, making the poor skeleton’s soul break. Sans turned to Red, a troubled frown on his face. “we need ta take dem ta da vet asap.”

  
  


For a moment Red didn’t know what Sans wanted, the fact that there was a  _ sickly kitten _ in Sans’ arms not quite settling in. Before it gave them another sad mewl, and Red could feel his own soul shattering at the sound of it.

 

He immediately pulled out his phone, searching for the next best vet, before already calling the number. It didn’t take long for them to pick up.

 

“Dr. Judy veterinarian praxis, how can I help you?” A voice asked.

 

“we- uh.” Shit, what would he even say? “we found a, uh. a kitten. stray kitten, it looks really weak. can we bring it by?” He tried not to make his voice sound urgent, but the look of the poor kitten just made him feel like every second mattered.

 

“A stray cat?” The voice on the other line responded. “Of course, bring it right over. We’re open until 7pm today. Would you like to schedule an appointment?”

 

“we’ll come by right away, if tha’s alright.” Red told them, getting a confirmation from the person on the phone. “a’right,” Red sighed once he hung up the call, already putting an arm around Sans. “we can go there right now. can i teleport us?”

  
  


Sans nodded, holding the kitten closer, yet being extremely gentle and careful, not wanting to hurt the poor thing. 

  
  


With Sans ready and the kitten securely in his hold, he immediately teleported to the closest place Red knew to the address. It was only three minutes away from the vet praxis, too, so they quickly went in to get greeted by the lady behind the reception, her head replaced by… a big hand?   
  
“You must be the gentlemen with the stray kitten?” The receptionist asked.

 

“yea! yes, that’s us.” Red hurried to the reception with Sans, relieved when he saw that there was only one other person here, and they seemed to be leaving right now.    
  
“You’re lucky, there’s not a lot going on right now. I’ll let Dr. Judy know and you can go right in, yes?”

  
  


“yea, great! thanks.” Sans nodded and smiled, waiting a little impatiently as the big hand monster called for Judy. As the monster spoke with Judy, she repeated what Judy said or summarized what they agreed on, looking at them silently. 

 

“Send them in now? Okay, which room? B4? okay, got it.” She then waved for them to go, still on the phone but seeming to finish it up. Sans didn’t care, he started to go down the hall once she pointed to the direction the room was, only glancing once to see if Red was following.

 

Once entering the room, they could already see a mouse monster waiting for them. She had huge round ears and a big scarf wrapped around her neck, hiding her mouth. “Hello, welcome.” She said, “I’m Dr. Judy.”

 

“ey,” Sans greeted a little awkwardly, not sure what to do with the cat in his arms now. Does he hand it to her? Does he set it on the table? Do they have to move someplace else to do certain examinations and would ask Sans to carry it? 

  
  


But the vet seemed to already be prepared, taking the initiative to take the small kitten from Sans, showing no fear of her natural predator.    
  
“we found this kitten in an alley…” Red explained, not sure if the doctor was informed or not. Dr. Judy nodded along intently.

 

“It’s good you brought it here. What an adorable little thing, let’s see what we can do, yes?” She said, already walking with the kitten to the examination table. “You can wait in the waiting room during the examination if you wish, or just take a seat here.”   
  
Red looked a little nervously to Sans, almost like he was expecting an answer from him. Before he decided he had to answer for himself. “no, we’d like ta stay, please,” he said, before gently taking Sans’ hand and leading them both to the seats Dr. Judy had offered. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt oddly protective of the kitten all of the sudden, he wanted to be there if the doctor found out it was sick or hurt in any way.

  
  


Sans was very much the same, wanting to know the second the examination was done the condition of the poor kitty.  

 

  
“That’s quite alright!” Dr. Judy told them, before scanning the cat for a microchip. “It’s not chipped. Did it look like there were other kittens or it’s owner around?”   
  


Red shook his head quickly. The kitten was abandoned alone in an alley, if there  _ was _ an owner around they sure did one awful job in taking care of their pet.

 

“Alright. Let’s get this little rascal cleaned up then.”   
  
The kitten looked a little anxious during the process of cleaning, but didn’t actually fight or complain too much. And it was in need of a good bath, too, the water being left over in a dark brown hue from all the dirt. Now that is was washed and rubbed dry, you could see the kittens soft white fur. It already looked a lot healthier than before, blinking at Red and Sans with it’s big heterochromic eyes, one of it being green and the other a bright yellow, as the doctor weighed and even fed it a little.

 

“It’s a little lady,” Dr. Judy told them as she checked over the cat for any injuries. “She doesn’t seem hurt or sick, just a little weak. I’m giving her some medicine anyways to strengthen her immune system a little. Are you planning to bring her to a shelter?”   
  
“uhh…” Red was suddenly overwhelmed with the cascade of information. He looked at Sans lost, this time actually expecting an answer from him. He hadn’t thought this far ahead! The thought of what to do with the kitten after the vet appointment didn’t even cross him once. He figured the thought might just keep it or they’d put it back outside, but… no, putting it back outside was clearly no option. It was a kitten! It  _ needed _ someone!

  
  


Sans looked at the kitten, staring straight into her mismatched eyes intently. Like he was trying to dig up a secret that the cat was hiding, but after a bit of watching it, Sans sighed. “can we… talk about it before givin’ ya an answer?” Sans asked, his hand going to Red’s hand instinctively. 

 

  
“Oh, of course!” The vet said, placing the little kitten into a small carrier so it wouldn’t run around and get itself hurt. “I’ll be right back with the medicine.”

 

Red watched her leave, his own hand squeezing Sans’ a little. He waited until they were alone in the examination room, before turning his head to Sans.

 

“sans… are we adoptin’ a kitten?” His voice was almost hopeful, like the voice of a young child about to get their first pet.

  
  


Sans looked at him the same way, his eye lights pleading with him to accept. “i don’ know about keepin’ it with me, but…. maybe if ya keep it…” Sans trailed off, his foot playing with the clean tiled floor. “i mean… ya live alone and she might give ya some company…. and i can steal her a few times too…” Sans started to mumble, trying to seem convincing but lost his steam when he saw Red staring at him.

  
  


Red looked back at the kitten thoughtfully. It was crouched close to the door of the carrier, it’s small paw slipping through the grids and pawing at the examination table, like it was looking for a button to get out of there.

 

Should he adopt a kitten?   
  
“‘m at work fer a long time…”   
  
But cats  _ are _ very independent… And Sans practically already offered to watch it every once in a while. And it looked so adorable… so tiny and soft, blinking at Red with those big, needy eyes, demanding his love and attention.

 

“ah screw it. i wanna keep this kitten. sans, how could i  _ not _ keep this cat!?”

  
  


Sans squealed and jumped up, slamming his body into Red’s and delivering a deep, passionate smooch. “yes! thank ya, red!!” Sans cheered, snuggling his body into the other monster’s.

  
  


Red was laughing surprised, his face heating up in a soft hue of red. But he held Sans close, returning the passionate smoosh.

 

“ya two were plottin’ against me, weren’t ya!” He chuckled, giving Sans a squeeze. “ya know very well how weak i am ta yer cuteness. how could ya, sans… i trusted ya.”

  
  


Sans’ only reply was another smooch and some snuggles, a wide smile on his face.

  
  


The vet came back, giving them both a teasing look as she saw them smooch and snuggle, though she didn’t comment on it. Instead she picked the kitten back up, syringe in her hand, giving the cat the medicine too quick for it to even react.

 

“Alright, that should be it. The little lady should be good to go. Did you decide yet on what to do with her?”   
  
“‘m keepin’ her,” Red told the vet excitedly, Sans still squished in his arms. The look he got from the vet was a very happy one.

 

“Perfect! I can register her for you right now,” she said, handing the cat back to Red and Sans. “You can go back to the waiting room, my assistant will give you the papers to fill out, yes?”   
  
“a’right, thank ya doc!” Red told the vet happily. Sans was holding the cat now, so Red decided to pick up Sans, carrying him to the waiting room, where the receptionist already brought him some papers only a few minutes later.

 

He filled them out with his address, name and such. The fields about the cat’s information were already filled out, except for the name, which the form said they didn’t have to fill out yet. Red decided not to. He wanted to be able to think about it before naming his new cat.

 

By the time they were done with everything at the vet, Sans and Red were walking side by side, Sans carrying their new baby as they headed for a pet store to get supplies.

 

“ya know. i already have te perfect name fer the kitten,” Red told the other skeleton. “sans.”

  
  


Sans made a face  as he snuggled the cat closer. “ew, no. give her something way better.” Sans was lame. At least give the poor a  _ good  _ name…. and also one neither Sans or the cat will get confused over. 

 

The small skeleton looked at the kitten in his arms, petting her gently as he looked her over. “she needs a cool name,  _ hot  _ name!” Sans giggled, booping the cat’s nose, making the kitten draw back surprised. “hot like… hotcat!” Sans laughed, already loving the name.

  
  


“no, no, tha’s too silly,” Red mused, shaking his head thoughtfully, though he was clearly joking. “how about… sans  _ junior? _ it’s perfect fer her. she’s cute like ya. she’s small like ya.”

 

He already filled the little empty cat carrier he’s picked up with the things the vet had told them they’d need, throwing in cat food, shampoo, a cat bowl, some toys…

 

“... _ snas, _ ” Red added, his voice soft, like he was saying the name in awe.

  
  


“snas? really? wha is with ya and namin’ her after me?” Sans laughed, adding a few items of his own when he saw them, like a few cool looking toys that would catch the kitten’s attention and litter for the litter box they had to go to the back of the store for. Sans didn’t mind of course, going to the back of the store didn’t mean much, he was having fun talking to Red and petting the new kitty.

  
  


Red had to put the carrier down to stack the litterbox, a cat bed and a small scratcher on top, somehow managing to fit the stack of cat stuff under his arm as they now headed to the cashier. 

 

“i told ya, it’s the perfect name. she’s like yer cat-double. yer… fursona.” Red was cackling quietly at the thought. Though the cat  _ did _ really remind him of Sans oddly. He figured it was just that they were both insanely cute and had him tied around their little fingers and toe beans.

 

“alright, i guess we can call her hotdog,” Red finally decided, placing all the stuff in front of the cashier, already searching for the money in his wallet.

  
  


“ya can call her hotdog, ‘m callin’ her hotcat.” Sans stated, lifting the cat so they were eye to eye. “isn’ dat right, girl? yer my lil’ hotcat!” Sans cooed, ignoring the look the cashier was giving him. Sans didn’t care about people’s judging looks.

  
  


“well, i hope yer gonna enjoy callin’ her by the wrong name. she’s  _ clearly _ a hotdog,” Red argued playfully. “or a snas.” He thanked the cashier as they gave him the receipt, before cramming all the stuff back under his arm. “a’right sansy, snasy hotdog. i hope yer ready ta teleport. i am  _ not _ carryin’ all a that home.”   
  
He put an arm around Sans quickly, before already teleporting them all to his apartment.

  
The kitten seemed a little startled at the sudden change of scenery, apparently now more aware of it than it had been the first time, but it didn’t look scared.

 

Red let go of Sans again, before putting down the cat stuff, already haphazardly setting them up, deciding he can think of proper places on where to put everything later. He sat up the scratcher and the cat bed next to each other in the hallway, the litterbox now filled with litter close to it, so she would have an easy time finding it. He then filled two bowls with water and cat food, placing them both down on the kitchen floor, where he encouraged Sans to let the kitten down, explore a little.

  
  


Sans gently placed Hotdog on the floor close to the bowls, gently giving a little push to the direction of the bowls. The kitten slowly went over to where the food was, licking the wet cat food a little before finally having some normally.

 

The small skeleton cooed as he slid down to watch her, sitting on the floor silently while his hands cupped his cheeks. But he wasn’t able to really enjoy it because his phone started to ring. Pulling the cursed device out from his pocket and answered.

 

“hello?” Sans muttered.

 

“BROTHER, WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!?” Came Papyrus’ loud voice, making Sans move the phone away from his head. 

 

“oh shoot, sorry bro. got distracted, i’ll tell ya when i get home.” Sans reassured, looking a little sheepish.

 

“AND WHEN IS THAT?”

 

“i’ll go now.” Sans nodded, giving Papyrus a quick goodbye before hanging up. The small skeleton turned to Red, giving him an apologetic look. “gotta go, but i’ll be back, ok?”

  
  


“you’ll miss the kitten,” Red warned teasingly, giving the cat a few pets on her back as it was eating happily. “say hi ta papy from me, yea? an’ show him the cat selfies i’ll be sendin’ ya as soon as yer home.”   
  
He already took his phone out, aiming the selfie camera at himself and the cat, taking some pictures. He also took one with Sans in the frame, giving him a little smooch on the cheek. 

 

“i’ll be waitin’ fer ya, sweetheart~”

  
  


Sans nodded, before saluting and teleporting away.

 

As Red saw him off, Hotdog finished her food and moved away. Like an already evil cat, she went under the couch...

  
  


When Red looked back to where he thought the kitten was, he… just found her gone. Dread filled his soul. Oh no. Had Sans’ disappearance cursed him immediately.

 

“snaaaaas…?” Red called out for the kitten, walking through the kitchen and looking under the table and chairs for her. “hotdog? c’mon kitten, don’ hide!” His voice was a pleading coo, a little worried. He didn’t want Sans to come back to him having  _ already _ lost the cat.

 

He passed the cat bed, checking it for the kitten, but only finding her toys there. He picked up one of them a little jingly feather toy on a string attached to a stick, jingling it around a little.

  
“c’mere, hotdog,” Red tried to coo, making small kissing noises and even imitating small mewls. “c’mon sweetie, i got toys fer ya!”

 

But there was no kitten in sight… 

  
  


But there was a little mewl.

 

There was little rustling under the couch, like something was moving under it a little hectically. The mewls calling calling out to the cries she heard before.

  
  


Red gasped, following the noises until he was at the couch. He checked the pillows and behind it and found nothing. Not until he knelt down, looking under the couch to see the small cat squished and stuck underneath it.

 

Red couldn’t help himself but to let out a small snort.

 

“ya idiot, how did ya even get down there?” Red asked through a small laugh. He put the toy back down, before using one hand to lift the couch a little and the other to shovel the crying cat into his arm.

 

“ya silly dingus. don’ get yerself stuck in places,” Red chuckled, placing a small smooch on the kittens now dusty forehead, before putting her back down. She shook herself out a little, giving him a small sneeze, before… just booking it and going right back under the couch.   
  
“wha-! hotdog,  _ no! _ ” Red tried to call out for her, but he could already see her little cat butt disappearing as she squeezed herself under the couch. Red sighed resigned. Well. Maybe she just liked it there.

 

But only a few seconds later he could hear her pathetic wailing again, like she was abandoned, all alone in a torture dungeon. Red couldn’t help it. He let out a soft laugh.

 

“seriously, hotdog?” He asked the kitten, before bending down to free her again. “are ya jus’ tryna fish fer my attention, ya little shit?”

  
  


“who’s a little shit?” Sans asked from behind, his small nubby hands resting on both of Red’s shoulders as he looked over to see what Red was doing. “where’s hotcat?”

  
  


“ _ this _ little lady,” Red began once he had freed hotdog, “is gettin’ herself stuck under the couch, only ta act like i abandoned her there!” Red’s voice sounded offended as he turned to Sans, holding the kitten towards him. Hotdog simply blinked at Sans like the innocent little angel she was not.

  
  


Sans cooed as he took her, already snuggling his face into hers, making her let out a small purr that made Sans want to squeal. “d’awww, she already causing ya trouble? da evil thing~” Sans booped her nose once again, gaining a small meow from their little lady. “‘m stayin’ over da night, hope ya don’ mind.” Sans glances at Red, just so he knows he was talking to him.

  
  


Red could’ve been deceived, he would not be surprised if Sans would assume Hotdog was the new owner of this place. But he gave him a nod anyways. “hell yea. i have a cuisine ta offer ya of… mac an’ cheese, expired ramen, canned tortellini and, brand new on the menu! cat food.”   
  
So maybe he went grocery shopping and got ‘pasta and such’, but no one ever said that ‘and such’ had to be anything healthy.

  
  


Sans laughed, giving Red a smile as he placed a small smooch on his forehead. “dat sounds great, can’ wait.” 

 

Oh… how he loved this big edgy skeleton goofball.


	25. HIATUS

**NO UPDATE**

 

i dont have the time for a long elaborate text, but,,,

gist is we ran out of chapters, oops! we'll continue to update this one once we have some more :3c

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more from us check out [comic's](https://comic4244.tumblr.com) and [gaylie's](https://perhapshomo.tumblr.com) blogs or our [Discord server](https://discord.gg/qRRxn6g)!
> 
> Also don't forget to visit by our [Seath](https://ask-seath.tumblr.com/) and [Kustard](https://ask-kustard.tumblr.com/) ask blogs!


End file.
